Love Behind The Scene
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: This Fict Is Back! Pairing HANCHUL, YUNJAE, HORELLA, dan HANJOONG.  Eps. baru terbit!
1. Prolog

Hahahahahai... balik lagi dengan Kim Chi Hee, kali ini saya bawa FF baru dengan pair yang errr... ketuker gitu, *mohon jangan lempari saya dengan uang* buahahahhahaha

this is it!

**Tittle: Love Behind The Scene**

**Cast: All member SUPER JUNIOR & DBSK**

**Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HORELLA, dan HANJOONG**

**Warning: Yaoi dan mungkin ada adegan NC eksplisitnya (ini gak terlalu yakin soalnya gak bisa bikin NC), Typo berserakan, pokoknya karya amatiran dehh**

Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong, dua orang bermarga Kim yang mempunyai dua kesamaan, yaitu cantik dan terkenal. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Heechul dan Jaejoong? Mereka adalah primadonna yang multi talenta. Mereka berdua pintar berakting, suara mereka berkarakter, tarian mereka lincah dan masih banyak bakat-bakat lain yang mereka punya.

Keduanya mengenal baik satu sama lain. Mereka berdua saling mendukung walau banyak penggemar mereka yang selalu membanding-bandingkan mereka.

Hingar bingar panggung hiburan Korea tidak membuat Heechul membenci Jaejoong walau ia adalah rival terberatnya, tapi Heechul menganggap Jaejoong sebagai adiknya karena umurnya yang lebih muda. Begitu pun sebaliknya, Jaejoong menganggap Heechul sebagai kakak sekaligus panutannya.

Semua orang mengenal mereka sebagai pribadi yang ramah. Mereka juga jarang atau malah tidak pernah sama sekali tersangkut skandal. Walau mereka seorang artis dengan kehidupan yang terekspos bebas, namun mereka berdua pintar menutupi kehidupan cinta mereka.

Mereka berdua telah memiliki kekasih masing-masingyang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh piblik. Siapakah orang-orang beruntung yang telah memenangkan hati dua orang yang digilai oleh laki-laki maupun perempuan. Tua maupun muda?

"***"

"Yunho, kau yakin semua tidak mengenaliku?" Seru Heechul cemas sambil membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya yang terpasang indah di wajahnya hingga menutupi hampir setengah wajah cantiknya.

Yunho menggeleng mantap. "Tidak ada yang mengenalimu cantik." Yunho mencolek dagu Heechul berniat menggoda kekasihnya.

Heechul mengehentakkan kakinya sebal. Lalu tanpa perasaan mencubit lengan Yunho dan memelintirnya. "Aku tidak suka digoda olehmu!" Seru Heechul ketus.

Yunho meringis memegangi lengannya yang ia yakini pasti ada bekas membiru di sana. Yunho tersenyum evil. "Yakin tidak suka kugoda? Hemm?" Yunho mencubit hidung Heechul gemas.

Suasana musim gugur di taman saat ini membuat daun-daun berguguran. Di semua tempat di penuhi daun-daun coklat, bahkan daun-daun itu berguguran tepat di kepala Heechul dan Yunho yang saat ini sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman.

Yunho yang melihat ada sehelai daun yang terjatuh di atas kepala Heechul langsung mengambilnya dengan ide jahilnya ia mengusap-usap daun itu ke tengkuk Heechul yang ditutupi sebuah syal .

"Geli Yunho bodoh!" Bentak Heechul.

"Kenapa? Habis dari tadi manyun-manyun terus sih." Seru Yunho santai dan masih tetap asyik melanjutkan pekerjaannya .

"Yunho!" Heechul bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan kaki dihentakkan Heechul berkacak pinggang. "Ya Jung Yunho!" Tunjuk Heechul tepat di depan wajah Yunho. "Aku iri dengan pasangan lain yang bisa berkencan tanpa diam-diam seperti ini. Arrghhhhaku bisa gila." Heechul melepas kacamata hitamnya kasar dan memelemparkannya ke arah Yunho. "Lihat seorang Kim Heechul bisa berkencan seperti orang biasa!"

"Kau gila! Cepat pakai kacamatamu!" Yunho berdiri dan berusaha memasangkan kacamata hitam itu ke wajah Heechul. Namun, hal itu cukup susah karena berkali-kali Heechul menepis tangan Yunho.

"Aku ingin main-mian." Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya. Heechul melirik pada sekumpulan sisw-siswi SMA yang sedang berjalan sambil bercengkrama. "Hei kalian!" Teriak Heechul pada mereka.

Sekumpulan siswi itu berhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka terkejut saat tahu siapa yang memanggil mereka. "Kim Heechul?" Mereka akhirnya mendekati Heechul dengan setengah berlari sambil membawa handphone untuk memotret dirinya, kertas dan alat tulis untuk meminta tanda tangan darinya.

"Aku kesini juga membawa kekasihku loh! Namanya Jung Yunho_" Yunho yang menyadari tindakan bodoh Heechul langsung membkep mulut Heechul. Ternyata teriakan Heechul yang kedua mengundang orang lain untuk mendekati mereka. Mereka saat ini terkepung oleh fansnya Heechul.

"Kau gila." Yunho menarik tangan Heechul dan mengajaknya berlari menghindari fans-fansnya Heechul. Heechul hanya tertawa. Tapi tawanya hilang saat menyadari seisi taman itu ikut mengejarnya bersama Yunho sambil merekam dan memotret dirinya bersama Yunho.

Heechul yang kaget menaikkan kecepatan larinya. Sekarang malah Heechul yang menyeret Yunho. "Ayo cepat! Ini bisa jadi skandal." Seru Heechul panik.

Mereka berdua terus berlari dan bingung mau kemana. Mereka seperti musuh yang telah terkepung. Namun, Heechul baru ingat kalai di ujung taman itu terdapat sebuah bangunan gereja tua yang tak terpakai. Heechul makin menambah kecepatan larinya. Sambil menyeret Yunho, Heechul merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh.

Dengan perjuangan ekstra akhirnya mereka berhasil lolos dari kejaran fans-fans Heechul. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di bangunan gereja tua di pojok taman yang sudah lama sekali tidak digunakan. Heechul yang kelelahan mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan altar, begitu pun Yunho.

"Kau bodoh! Larimu lama sekali.!" Seru Heechul yang menyenggol atau lebih tepatnya menendang kaki Yunho yang sedang selonjoran. "Kau kan seorang agen intelijen Kore ayang biasa dikejar-kejar? Larimu payah!" Seru Heechul.

"Kau juga bodoh, bertindak seenaknya. Tidak tahukan kau pasti besok atau tidak lama lagi kita bakal terbongkar." Seru Yunho yang maish berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Kalau terbongkar memang kau mau apa?" Tanya Heechul ketus.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau identitasku dirahasiakan. Jadi hubungan kita akan ketahuan masyarakat." Seru Yunho.

Heechul bangkit dari duduknya. "JADI KAU TIDAK MAU KALAU ORANG-ORANG TAHU TENTANG HUBUNGAN KITA? HUBUNGAN SEORANG ARTIS TERKENAL YANG BERNAMA KIM HEECHUL DENGAN JUNG YUNHO YANG SEORANG AGEN INTELIJEN KOREA? BEGITU? YA SUDAH." Heechul sudah tersulut emosi. Heechul hendak pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Namun, Yunho menahannya.

Yunho pun bangkit dari duduknya. "Seorang Jung Yunho hanya tidak ingin orang-orang ikut campur dengan hubungannya bersama Kim Heechul." Yunho masih menggenggam tangan Heechul. Yunho memutar badan Heechul dan langsung memeluknya. ";Seorang Jung Yunho hanya ingin hubungan kita diketahui hanya oleh tuhan."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. "Karena Jung Yunho ini mempunyai pekerjaan yang sangat berbahaya jadi ia tidak ingin kekasih tercintanya terancam bahaya. Dan dia tidak ingin kepopuleran kekasih tercintanya redup hanya karena Jung Yunho ini telah memenangkan hati cinderella secantik dirimu." Yunho menatap dalam mata besar Heechul.

Heechul balik menatap mata Yunho. Mencari kebenaran di dalam sana. "Benarkah begitu? Jung Yunho itu ingin melindungi Kim Heechul." Tanya Heechul.

"Aku bersumpah di depan altar ini akan selalu melindungimu, cinderella. Maukah kau menikah denganku dan jadi ibu bagi anak-anakku?" Yunho menambahkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Heechul terbelalak kaget di akhir pernyataannya.

"A..a..aku." Heechul tergagap saat tiba-tiba Yunho menanyakan hal teraneh dalam hidupnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu sangat membahagiakan.

"Aku akan menunggumu cinderella. Aku adalah pangeran yang sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan dirimu. I love you." Yunho menyibakkan poni yang menutup dahi Heechul dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"***"

"Kita nonton film ini saja." Tunjuk Jaejoong pada sebuah poster film.

Hankyung yang sedang membawa popcorn dan juice mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tapi, apa kau tidak lelah seharian kau syuting tapi sekarang mengajakku berkencan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Hankyung-ku kalau aku ingin menghabiskan hari minggu penuh bersamanya." Jaejoong membenarkan letak syalnya dan juga kacamata hitamnya.

"Dia pasti sangat bahagia memiliki kekasih yang sesempurna Jaejoong." Seru Hankyung yang sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong merona merah walau tertutupi kacamahitam besar sekalipun. Jaejoong meremas-remas ujung bajunya. Hankyung tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Malu ya?" Goda Hankyung.

"Tidak! Aku tidak malu." Seru Jaejoong angkuh.

"Jangan berakting di depanku. Aku kan psikolog yang bisa membaca gerak-gerik seseorang. Pasti wajahmu memerah saat ini." Goda Hankyung lagi.

Jaejoong yang kesal melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Lihat! Aku tidak malukan! Seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak akan mudah mali kalau hanya digoda dengan seorang Tan Hankyung!" Seru Jaejoong. Ternyata omongan Jaejoong –yang menurut Jaejoong pelan- itu cukup terdengar oleh seisi gedung bioskop. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Hankyung dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kaget dan buru-buru memasang kacamatanya kembali saat menyadari salah seorang fansnya mengambil foto dirinya yang berdiri tepat di samping Hankyung. Hankyung juga terlihat kaget dan buru-buru menggenggam tanga Jaejoong. Sebelumnya ia meletakan popcorn dan juice yang tadi dipegangnya sembarangan.

"Kita, akan mati." Desis Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak akan mati selama masih ada aku. Kau siap?" Tanya Hankyung yang dijawab dengan remasan kuat di dalam genggaman Hankyung. "Itu ku artikan iya, dalam hitungan ketiga kita lari. Satu, dua, tiga."

Mereka berlari menghindari jepretan kamera dari semua handphone pengunjung bioskop itu. Bahkan banyak dari mereka yang mengambil video seorang Kim Jaejoong berlari bersama laki-laki bernama Hankyung. Mereka berdua terus berlari di tengah kerumunan fans Jaejoong. Hankyung bingung harus kemana, yang ada dipikirannya adalah segera keluar dari bioskop itu dan menuju mobilnya.

Jaejoong yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati hanya mampu menutupi wajahnya dengan syal yang tadi dikenakannya. Setelah berjuang melewati kerumunan fansnya mereka berhasil sampai dengan selamat ke parkiran.

Jaejoong dan Hankyung sama-sama mengatur napas mereka saat mereka telah masuk ke dalam mobil Hankyung. Hankyung memasangkan seat belt untuk Jaejoong setelahnya ia membantu Jaejoong melepaskan syalnya.

"Pasti berita kita tersebar setelah ini." Seru Hankyung sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

Jaejoong melihat iphonenya dan mulai membuka situs-situs Korea dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat fotonya dan Hankyung yang sedang berlari keluar dari gedung bioskop sudah tersebar luas di internet. "Cepat sekali mereka." Seru Jaejoong frustasi.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Hankyung.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." Seru Hankyung menenangkan.

"Tapi kau tahu fans-fansku itu kan? Mereka pasti akan bertindak gila karena cemburu padamu." Jaejoong meremas ujung bajunya. Suatu kebiasaan bagi Jaejoong saat ia gugup atau ketakutan. Hankyung yang melihatnya meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku justru akan selalu melindungimu. Jangan kuatir." Seru Hankyung sambil tersenyum lembut. Jaejoong menatap Hankyung, terselip perasaan aman dan tenang saat ia melihat senyuman Hankyung. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya saat ia tertangkap basah oleh Hankyung yang mengetahui kalau ia tengah menatapnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Hankyung yang masih fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Eh?" Jaejoong kembali menatap wajah Hankyung.

"Menikahlah denganku agar aku bisa terus menjagamu." Hankyung kembali tersenyum lembut. Jaejoong yang kebingungan mau menjawab apa hanya bisa meremas ujung bajunya. Lagi-lagi Hankyung tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa menunggu jawabanmu." Seru Hankyung. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"***"

**HEADLINE NEWS**

**Kim Heechul terlihat bersama dengan seorang pria yang diketahui bernam Jung Yunho tengah berkencan di sebuah taman pinggiran kota. Begitu pula dengan Kim Jaejoong juga terlihat berkencan dengan seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Tan Hangeng atau Hankyung seorang pria berkebangsaan China.**

**Dua selebritis yang terkenal tidak memiliki kekasih ini ternyata telah berani membuka jati diri pasaangan mereka.**

Note: FF ini terbentuk karena gak sengaja baca fakta-fakta kedekatan antara Jaejoong umma dan si koko, dan mereka ada shippernya, di china


	2. The Scandal

**Tittle: Love Behind The Scene**

**Cast: All member SUPER JUNIOR & DBSK**

**Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HORELLA, dan HANJOONG**

**Warning: Yaoi dan mungkin ada adegan NC eksplisitnya (ini gak terlalu yakin soalnya gak bisa bikin NC), Typo berserakan, pokoknya karya amatiran dehh**

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan lagi Kim Heechul?" Seorang laki-laki berambut pendek dan pirang mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Heechul yang sedang terduduk di sofa sambil merutuki berita-berita di internet.<p>

"Kenapa cepat sekali tersebar sih?" Rutuk Heechul.

"Kan sudah kubilang kau harus berhati-hati. Kantor agensi sekarang sedang sibuk menerima telpon dari wartawan." Laki-laki itu bernama Leeteuk.

Heechul mendesah frustasi. "Kangin pasti marah besar." Heechul mendasah sekali lagi lalu menatap Leeteuk di sampingnya yang juga fokus dengan iphone di tangannya.

"Kau kan manajerku kan? Tolong aku!" Pintu Heechul memelas.

Leeteuk menaikkan sebalah alisnya, bingung. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Heechul tidak percaya. "Ada angin apa yang menyebabkan seorang Kim Heechul memohon dengan bersikap manis seperti ini?" Ledek Leeteuk.

Heechul yang tidak terima meninju tangan Leeteuk. "Kurang ajar! Kau tahu kan aku sedang dalam masalah besar."

"Sudah tahu bakal dapat masalah kenapa masih aja nekat. Ini pasti juga berimbas pada Yunho. Kau tahu kan?" Leeteuk menyalakan televisi dan mencari channel yang saat ini menayangkan berita selebriti dan tepat dugaan Leeteuk, berita itu pun juga sudah tersebar di infotainment.

"Ya ampun!" Heechul menjerit frustasi. "Padahal kejadian itu baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi berita itu sudah masuk tv." Heechul memeluk bantal bintang berwarna merah pemberian Yunho dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

Heechul mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor yang ia sudah hapal benar. Heechul mendekatkan ponsel itu di telinganya menunggu jawaban dari sebrang.

"Halo." Seru suara dari sebrang.

"Yunho~" Teriak Heechul histeris. "Maafkan aku Yun~ maafkan aku. Tadi aku lihat foto dan video kita di tv." Seru Heechul panik.

"Ssshhh.. sudah-sudah kau tenang saja. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Sahut Yunho.

"Tapi Yun~ nanti terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Seru Heechul takut.

"Aku biasa menghadapi bahaya, aku justru khawatir denganmu." Yunho mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi~" Rajuk Heechul.

"Sudah, aku akan marah kalau kau terus seperti ini." Suara Yunho terdengar meninggi. Heechul yang kaget hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan mulai mendumel ria dan dengan seenak jidatnya memutuskan hubungan telponnya.

Yunho yang ada di sebrang sana sudah biasa dengan sifat Heechul yang satu ini, yaitu suka dengan seenak jidatnya memutuskan hubungan telpon bila ia sudah tidak mood dengan perbincangan di telpon dan hal ini dikhususkan untuk orang-orang yang sudah mengenal dekat seorang Kim Heechul. Yunho hanya menghela napasnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu apartement Heechul dibuka dengan kasar. Leeteuk dan Heechul terkaget setengah mati, bahkan Heechul sampai terjatuh dari duduknya di sofa. Heechul yang sudah mau marah-marah akibat pintu apartementnya dibuka paksa langsung mengkeret ketakutan begitu tahu siapa yang telah membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Ya, dialah Kangin kekasih Leeteuk sekaligus pemilik agensi yang menaungi Heechul saat ini.

Heechul yang awalnya memasang tampang bad mood dan sedikit murka di wajahnya merubah tampangnya semanis mungkin. "Hai, Kangin ada apa?" Sapa Heechul ramah.

"Aissshhhh… kau!" Kangin yang amarahnya sudah naik di ubun-ubun seakan-akan ingin menelan Heechul hidup-hidup langsung ditenangkan oleh Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah, honey ini juga bukan kesalahan Heechul sepenuhnya." Seru Leeteuk membela Heechul.

"Tapi kau tau kan honey, aku, Yesung, dan Wookie setengah mati melayani telpon-telpon dari wartawan-wartawan gila itu." Suara Kangin berubah manja pada Leetuk. Hal itu sontak membuat Heechul ingin muntah seketika saat mendengar suara manja Kangin.

"Sudahlah~ maafkan dia, sekali-sekali ia membuat berita heboh juga tidak apa-apakan?" Seru Leeteuk yang menyuruh Kangin untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Karena sofa di ruang tamu Heechul hanya muat dengan dua orang, maka dari itu Heechul mengalah dan memilih duduk di karpet tepat di depan kaki Leeteuk.

"Berita heboh apanya?" Seru Kangin frustasi.

"Ya, kita tahu kan selama ini Heechul terkenal dengan sifat ramah dan periang di kalangan fansnya. Mereka tidak tahu saja sifat asli Heechul yang pemarah, cerewet, dan suka seenaknya." Seru Leeteuk yang sebenarnya alasannya itu sangat tidak masuk diakal.

Heechul yang tidak terima dirinya dijelek-jelekan mencubit betis Leeteuk. Leeteuk membalasnya dengan menendang punggung Heechul. "Honey, mungkin berita ini juga bisa meningkatkan kepopuleran Heechul." Seru Leeteuk.

"Tapi kan, image Heechul itu adalah cinderella yang tidak memilki kekasih. Bagaimana reaksi fansnya yang tahu kalau Heechul sudah memiliki kekasih? Apalagi kekasihnya itu seorang laki-laki." Seru Kangin. Heechul yang melihat Kangin berbicara dengan nada manja mengikuti semua gerakan bibir Kangin sambil sesekali mencibir. Kangin yang melihatnya berubah murka dan melempar Heechul dengan sebuah botol air mineral yang tadi berada di atas meja sebelah sofa.

Namun ternyata lemparan Kangin meleset dan tadi pun Heechul sempat menghindar. "Tidak kena weeekkkzzzz~" Ledek Heechul.

Kangin menepuk jidatnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. "Aku lama-lama bisa gila kalau punya artis seperti dirimu."

"Sudahlah~ itulah khasnya Heechul, Heechul memiliki kharisma yang tidak dimiliki oleh artis manapun. Bahkan Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae pun tidak memiliki kharisma seperti dia." Seru Leeteuk menenangkan.

"Ya, mereka berdua masih memiliki otak waras. Kalau dia otaknya sudah tidak waras!" Tunjuk Kangin.

Heechul yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan komputer milikinya sekarang bahkan sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi ria, tidak mempedulikan dua orang yang sedang membicarakanya. "Lihatkan? Dia tenang-tenang saja." Seru Kangin pasrah.

"Dia kan orangnya moody, kau tidak tahu saja sebelum kau ke sini dia itu ketakutan setengah mati." Leeteuk mulai menggonta-ganti channel tv. Saat menemukan berita infotainment lagi Leeteuk membesarkan volume suaranya.

Leeteuk dan Kangin kaget setengah mati karena Kim Jaejoong, yang merupakan rival Heechul juga tersangkut masalah yang sama. "Jadi Kim Jaejoong juga tersangkut malah yang sama?" Seru Leeteuk dan Kangin bersamaan.

Heechul yang terganggu karena teriakan pasangan itu menyahut. "Kalian baru tahu? Berita kami berdua sudah tersebar di internet kali!" Seru Heechul malas.

"Aku harus menghubungi Yoochun." Seru Kangin cepat.

"***"

Sementara itu di apartement Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang juga sedang menonton televisi kaget setengah mati saat video dan foto-fotonya bersama Hankyung bahkan sudah masuk infotainment. Jaejoong mengambil bantal berwarna merah berbentuk bintang pemberian Hankyung.

Seorang laki-laki berwajah imut yang baru keluar dari dapur Jaejoong sambil membawa susu dan sepiring kue mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong. "Ini minum hyung." Seru laki-laki itu yang bernama Junsu.

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya sampai habis setelahnya Jaejoong menyerahkan gelas yang sudah kosong pada Junsu. Junsu menerimanya dan meletakannya di atas meja yang berada di sampingnya.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan mendial tombol nomor tiga dan menunggu jawaban dari sebrang. "Halo." Seru dari sebrang.

"Hankyung! Aku takut." Seru Jaejoong yang sudah mulai menangis.

"Ssssttt… jangan menangis lagi baby. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan." Hankyung mencoba menenangkan karena Hankyung tahu sifat kekasihnya ini seperti anak kecil yang bila sudah menangis susah untuk dihentikan.

"Tap, tapi." Air mata mulai mengambang di pelupuk mata Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah baby~ aku tidak apa-apa."

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Sedetik kemudian terdengarlah tangisan Jaejoong. "Hueeeee~ Hannie, maafkan aku."

"Sudah-sudah baby, aku janji besok pagi-pagi sekali aku ke sana. Okeh!"

Seketika tangisan Jaejoong berhenti. "Janji ya? Hannie bakal kesini besok, pagi-pagi sekali ya!" Rajuk Jaejoong.

"Iya, Hannie janji. Makanya Jeje jangan nangis lagi ya." Bujuk Hankyung. Jaejoong mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.

"Jeje tidur saja, oke! Mimpi indah snow whiteku."

"Malam pangeranku." Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, ia menatap Junsu yang sibuk dengan laptop di sampinya.

"Hei Junsu. Aku harus bagaimana ini hueeeeee~~" Jaejoong kembali menangis. "Pasti Hannie bakal kena teror deh." Seru Jaejoong sesenggukan.

"Aduh hyung! Lagian sih waktu itu aku bilang jangan pergi sendirian tanpaku, hyung sih tidak dengar nasihatku." Seru Junsu yang sibuk membalas puluhan pesan dari UFO.

"Tapi kan~" Omongan Jaejoong terputus saat terdengar pintu depan apartemen Jaejoong terbuka.

"Jaejoong, kau hebat sekali!" Seru seseorang yang baru masuk. Junsu yang melihat kedatangannya langsung berdiri lalu memukul kepala seseorang itu, dia ternyata adalah Park Yoochun, pemilik agensi yang menaungi Jaejoong saat ini.

"Hebat apanya! Jae hyung bakal kena skandal karena ini!" Seru Junsu murka.

Yoochun yang membiarkan kekasihnya memukul kepalanya mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong. "Kau tahu Jae hyung. Berita ini pasti akan menaikkan populeritasmu." Seru Yoochun.

Junsu menoyor kepala Yoochun. "Populeritas jidatmu! Tak tahukah kau aku capek setengah mati membalas UFO dari fansnya tau!" Seru Junsu murka.

Jaejoong mulai menangis kembali namun Junsu buru-buru menenangkannya. "Junsu, maafkan aku, karena aku kamu jadi capek membalas pesan dari fans. Hueeeee~~~"

"Sudah hyung, aku gak apa-apa kok." Junsu mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong. "Hyung jangan cengeng dong! Hyungkan sudah besar."

"Sudahlah hyung, kau tahu Kim Heechul? Dia juga terkena masalah yang sama denganmu." Seru Yoochun sambil menggonta-ganti channel televisi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Iya, tadi Kangin baru saja menelponku saat menuju kemari." Seru Yoochun santai.

"Yak!" Junsu memukul kepala Yoochun. "Kau malah tenang-tenang saja sih?" Seru Junsu murka.

"Aku punya rencana dengan Kangin, sayang." Seru Yoochun sambil mencubit pipi Junsu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Park Yoochun! Kita dalam masalah sekarang." Jerit Junsu frustasi.

"Aku dan Kangin sudah membuat keputusan akan mengadakan konfrensi pers bersama di hotel XXX dan Kangin sudah mengurus semuanya." Lagi-lagi Yoochun berbicara dengan santainya. Junsu yang jengah mendengar omongan Yoochun yang terkesan meremehkan masalah mencubit atau lebih tepatnya menarik pipi Yoochun.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih!" Junsu kembali murka.

Yoochun memutar bola matanya. "Sayang, fans-fans itu tau sifat Jaejoong adalah orang yang ramah dan dewasa, tidak tahukah mereka kalau sifat asli Jaejoong itu cengeng dan kekanak-kanakan?" Seru Yoochun yang terkesan melantur dari topik pembicaraan.

Jaejoong yang tidak terima dibilang cengeng menarik tangan Yoochun dan menggigit jari telunjuknya. "Arrggghhhh…" Teriak Yoochun.

"Rasakan! Weekkkzzzz…" Jaejoong yang tahu sebentar lagi akan terkena amukan dari Yoochun buru-buru melesat menuju kamarnya.

Yoochun meringis sambil mengusap-usap jari telunjuknya yang sekarang berbekas gigitan Jaejoong. "Sayang, sakit nih~" Rajuk Yoochun sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah pada Junsu. Junsu yang sebal malah memencet jari telunjuk Yoochun yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Sayang! Sakit!" Jerit Yoochun.

"Rasakan!"

"***"

Keesokan harinya Hankyung pagi-pagi sekali keluar dari apartementnya hanya dengan menggunakan kaus dan celana training. Ia berniat mengunjungi apartement Jaejoong yang tidak begitu jauh dari apartementnya sambil berolahraga.

Hankyung berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang jalan. Saat ia melewati sebuah minimarket yang buka 24 jam. Hankyung menghentikan larinya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia berniat membelikan Jaejoong susu rasa strawberry kesukaan Jaejoong.

Hankyung mengambil dua kotak susu lalu berjalan menuju kasir. "Ahjumma ini semua berapa?" Tanya Hankyung.

Wanita setengah baya penjaga kasir tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan terus saja memandangi Hankyung. Hankyung yang merasa aneh dipandangi seperti itu hanya tersenyum. "Ahjumma semuanya jadi berapa?" Tanya Hankyung lagi.

"Kau, yang terlihat bersama Kim Jaejoong kan?" Seru wanita itu tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Hankyung yang bingung harus menjawab apa hanya tersenyum sabil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Wanita itu kemudian masuk ke sebuah pintu di belakang tempat kasir. Hankyung yang bingung hanya mengangguk.

Terdengar teriakan dari dalam. "Jimin! Jihoo! Cepat ke sini! Pacarnya Kim Jaejoong ada di sini!" Hankyung kaget setengah mati mendengar teriakan itu. Tiba-tiba wanita itu keluar bersama dengan dua anak permpuan yang masih kecil.

Kedua anak itu mendekati Hankyung. "Ahjussi, aku boleh minta tanda tangannya Jaejoong oppa?" Tanya salah seorang anak.

Hankyung hanya bisa bengong melihat kejadian ini. Namun kesadarannya kembali saat salah seorang dari mereka menarik-narik celana training yang Hankyung kenakan. "Ahjussi kenapa diam saja?"

"Oh, oke aku akan mintakan tanda tangan Kim Jaejoong." Hankyung tersenyum lembut lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kedua anak perempuan di depannya. "Kalian penggemar beratnya Jaejoong oppa ya?" Tanya Hankyung. Kedua anak itu mengangguk.

"Aku akan memintakan tanda tangan Jaejoong oppa kalau kalian berdua belajar dengan rajin, oke!" Seru Hankyung. Kedua anak itu mengangguk semangat. "Janji dulu sama ahjussi kalian berdua tidak boleh membantah perkataan perempuan yang ada di sana." Tunjuk Hankyung pada wanita setengah baya yang ada di belakang meja kasir.

"Dia nenek kami." Seru salah dari mereka.

"Nenek kalian?" Tanya Hankyung. Mereka mengangguk lemah. "Ibu dan ayah kami sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu." Hankyung tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk kedua anak itu. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Janji ya sama ahjussi kalain tidak boleh nakal dan harus menurut pada nenek kalian."

"Kami janji!" Seru keduanya semangat.

"Tapi ahjussi juga janji kalau ahjussi mau meminta tanda tangan dari Jaejoong oppa." Salah satu dari mereka berbicara.

"Ahjussi janji. Besok ahjussi akan ke sini lagi." Hankyung tersenyum dan berdiri. "Ahjumma ini semua berapa?"

"Ternyata tidak hanya Jaejoong yang baik hati, kekasihnya pun baik hati. Aku setuju sekali kalau kau adalah kekasih Jaejoong." Seru wanita setengah baya itu. Hankyung yang mendengarnya tersipu malu. "Ah, ini gratis untukmu."

"Tidak ahjumma, ah begini saja." Hankyung mengeluarkan selembar uang seratus won. "Ini. Aku ambil dua susu ini dan untuk kembaliannya ambil saja." Hankyung membungkuk. "Terima kasih ahjumma." Hankyung membungkuk sebentar untuk memberikan kecupan di kening kedua anak perempuan di samping Hankyung.

"Jangan nakal, oke!" Seru Hankyung. "Dadah~" Hankyung keluar dari minimarket itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"***"

Di lain sisi Yunho pun juga sedang berolahraga di sebuah taman. Yunho berlari-lari kecil. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki menangis sambil memegangi kakinya. Yunho mendekati anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau kenapa anak manis?" Tanya Yunho sambil berjongkok di depan anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku, tadi terjatuh saat bermain sepatu roda. Kakiku sakit ahjussi." Seru anak laki-laki itu sambil sesenggukan.

"Begitukah? Coba kulihat?" Yunho menyentuh kaki kanan anak laki-laki itu dengan perlahan. Tangisan anak itu ternyata tambah kencang. "Rumahmu di mana anak manis?" Anak itu menunjuk sebuah arah.

"Di sana ya? Sini ahjussi antar kau pulang." Yunho pun mencoba mengangkat anak kecil itu dan mendudukannya di punggungnya, yunho berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan oleh anak laki-laki tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" Tanya Yunho.

"Namaku Hwang Yonghwa." Jawab anak itu sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya.

"Hei! Anak laki-laki jangan cengeng! Anak laki-laki itu kuat! Jadi jangan menangis lagi oke." Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di sebuah rumah bercat hijau muda. Yunho memencet bel rumah itu. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita keluar dari rumah itu.

"Yonghwa, kau kenapa?" Tanya wanita itu panik.

Yunho menurunkan Yonghwa dari pudaknya lalu menyerahkannya ke gendongan wanita yang diketahui bahwa ia adalah ibunya Yonghwa. "Tadi aku menemukannya sedang menangis di taman."

"Ahjussi ini mengantarkanku pulang umma." Seru Yonghwa.

Ibunya Yonghwa mengangguk-angguk. Namun ia baru tersadar wajah Yunho mirip sekali dengan laki-laki yang terlihat bersama Kim Heechhul, artis kesukaannya. "Kau, laki-laki yang bersama Heechul bukan?" Tanya ibunya Yonghwa.

"Hah?" Yunho kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari wanita di depannya.

"Iya! Aku yakin sekali kau pasti Jung Yunho, kekasih Kim Heechul bukan?" Tanyanya yakin.

"A… a.. aku bukan." Seru Yunho gugup.

"Iya, aku yakin sekali kau Jung Yunho! Ternyata kau jauh lebih tampan dari pada di foto." Seru wanita itu. "Boleh aku minta foto denganmu?" Pinta wanita itu. Yunho yang bingung harus berbuat apa hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Ayolah~" Wanita itu memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Yunho yang sedang menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berkali-kali ibunya Yonghwa mengambil gambar dirinya dengan Yunho yang tentu saja bersama dengan Yonghwa di gendongannya.

"Terima kasih, ternyata kekasihnya Kim Heechul itu baik hati. Aku yakin kau cocok sekali dengannya." Seru ibunya Yonghwa.

"Ah biasa saja. Aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih." Seru Yunho sambil membungkuk.

"***"

Sementara itu di lain tempat Kangin dan Yoochun sudah berada di hotel XXX untuk melakukan konfrensi pers. Mereka berdua menyiapkan semuanya hanya dalam waktu semalam. Mereka berdua sudah menelpon banyak wartawan dari berbagai macam infotainment dan majalah. Mereka sengaja mengadakan konfrensi pers dadakan sebab mereka tidak mau berita ini makin tersebar dan simpang siur.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar artis," Seru Yoochun tiba-tiba.

Kangin yang sedang meminum kopinya tersedak lalu menyemburkan kopinya. "Apa maksudmu Yoochun?" Tanya Kangin tidak mengerti.

"Begini, aku ingin meminta Heechul untuk bekerja di agensiku dan aku akan menyerahkan Jaejoong pada agensimu." Seru Yoochun menjelaskan.

Kangin menimbang-nimbang sebentar. "Aku setuju!" Seru Kangin tiba-tiba. "Lama-lama aku bisa mati muda kalau terus bersama si Heechul itu."

"Atau bagaimana kalau kita merger?" Seru Kangin dan Yoochun bersamaan. Mendengar mereka berbicara bersamaan, mereka berdua terdiam sejenak kemudian terdengarlah tawa dari mereka berdua.

"Pasti kita akan terkenal kalau kita bersatu." Seru Yoochun. "Kau benar! Apalagi kita memiliki dua orang primadonna Korea." Tambah Kangin.

"Tapi kita harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua dulu ." Seru Kangin dan Yoochun yang lagi-lagi bersamaan. Mereka berdua pun tertawa lagi.

"Aku punya ide." Seru Kangin.

"Apa?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Kau ingat Jaekyu?" Tanya Kangin.

"Jaekyu?" Yoochun mengerenyit bingung.

"Ya, Jaekyu. Teman semasa kuliah kita. Kudengar dia baru datang dari Amerika dan berniat memulai debutnya di Korea."

"Jaekyu si sutradara sinting itu? Buahahahahaahahh~" Yoochun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku ingin tahu project apa yang akan ia lakukan di Korea."

"Iya padahal ia kan sudah terkenal di Amerika. Mudah-mudahan dengan adanya dia bisa sedikit menghilangkan skandal ini." Seru Kangin mantap.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Terima kasih bagi yang mau baca, ane gak bisa bales satu-satu karena males

#JDERRR *ditabok* tapi ane bersyukur dan berterima kasih bagi yang mau baca (ane bukan author amatir yang gila review karena ane yakin, banyak yang baca FF di hape dan susah buat review) buahahahhahahaaha~

FF ini juga terinspirasi dari drama ON AIR, nah~ untuk pairingnya ane gak tau bakal balik atau enggak

buahahahahahahhaha~ *dibekep*


	3. The Scandal 2

Wahhh... kayaknya di chap ini ane bakal kena tabok HCS sama YJS, buahahahahhahahaha~ ini adalah lanjutan eps. 1 kemarin

Note: Di chap ini dan kemarin bayangkan rambutnya Jae umma kayak di zaman Triangle terus tante Chul waktu zaman Rokkugo, nah untuk Yun appa zaman Poseidon nah kalo si koko zaman Neorago.

dan untuk ost opening pake lagunya tante Chul yang judulnya Chobyeol dan untuk ending pake lagunya umma yang judulnya i'll protect you

nahhh... untuk pairingnya mau balik atau enggak ane kasih clue, ane itu hanchul dan yunjae shipper jadi udah bisa nebak dong akhirnya gimana? tapi yang jadi permasalahannya, bagaimana cara dua couple ini bersatu, pendapat kalian apa ya? buahahahahahhaha

**Tittle: Love Behind The Scene**

**Cast: All member SUPER JUNIOR & DBSK**

**Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HORELLA, dan HANJOONG**

**Warning: Yaoi dan mungkin ada adegan NC eksplisitnya (ini gak terlalu yakin soalnya gak bisa bikin NC), Typo berserakan, pokoknya karya amatiran dehh**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hankyung akhirnya sampai ke apartement Jaejoong sambil menenteng bungkusan plastik berwarna putih yang berisi susu kotak strawberry kesukaan Jaejoong. Hankyung bisa masuk dengan mudah ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong karena memang Hankyung mempunyai kunci duplikat apartemen Jaejoong.<p>

Setelah masuk, Hankyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Hankyung mengambil sebuah gelas panjang bertuliskan inisial nama mereka 'HJ'. Gelas itu merupakan hadiah pemberian dari Hankyung saat Jaejoong berulang tahun dan gelas itu dijadikan oleh Jaejoong sebagai gelas favoritnya karena itu ia selalu memakainya. Hankyung menuangkan susu itu ke dalam gelas. Setelah itu menaruhnya di atas nampan .

Hankyung hafal benar dengan kebiasaan Jaejoong bila ia sedang dalam masalah, yaitu Jaejoong tidak bisa bangun pagi sebab semalaman suntuk Jaejoong akan memikirkan masalahnya dan ujung-ujungnya ia akan tertidur saat dini hari. Padahal sebenarnya Jaejoong adalah orang yang rajin bangun pagi, bahkan saat matahari belum terbit Jaejoong pun sudah bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri atau Junsu yang sering menginap di apartemenya.

Hankyung membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong perlahan dan tepat dugaan Hankyung, Jaejoong masih tertidur pulas sambil mendekap bantal bintang pemberiannya. Hankyung tersenyum lembut dan mulai mendekati ranjang Jaejoong. Hankyung menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja di sebelah kanan ranjang Jaejoong.

Setelah itu Hankyung duduk di pinggir ranjang jaejoong. Ia mengamati dengan seksama lekuk-lekuk wajah Jaejoong. Hankyung menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada kening Jaejoong. Disibakannya poni panjang Jaejoong. Jari telunjuknya turun melewati mata Jaejoong, Hankyung mengelus pelan bulu mata Jaejoong. "Lentik." Lirih Hankyung.

Perjalanan jari telunjuknya kini turun ke hidung Jaejoong. "Sempurna." Telunjuknya kini menuruni bibir plump Jaejoong. Hankyung mengelus pelan bibir melah itu dengan ibu jarinya. "You are so beautiful." Hankyung tersenyum lembut. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong.

"Baby, sudah pagi kau tidak bangun?" Seru Hankyung pelan.

Jaejoong yang merasa tidurnya terusik menggeliat pelan. Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya. Samar-samar terlihat wajah seseorang di hadapannya. Jaejoong buru-buru membuka matanya dengan sempurna, ia baru akan berteriak saat tahu ada seseorang yang tidak dikenal masuk ke kamarnya. Namun, Jaejoong menyadari siapa orang tesebut saat mencium parfum yang biasa dikenakan oleh Hankyung.

"Sudah bangun baby?" Seru Hankyung.

"Ahhhh~~~ Hannieeeeee. Hueeeeeee~" Jaejoong kembali menangis dan dengan cepat memeluk Hankyung. "Tadi Jeje mimpi buruk! Hannie diteror sama fans Jeje!" Ucap Jaejoong yang menangis di dalam pelukan Hankyung.

"Cup… Cup… Cup… Baby jangan nangis lagi ya! Aku gak apa-apa kok!" Seru Hankyung menenangkan sambil mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya melihat senyuman Hankyung entah kenapa perasaan Jaejoong menjadi jauh lebih tenang. Jaejoong menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Tapi tatap saja ia masih sesekali sesenggukan.

"Baby diminum dulu ya susunya, aku udah beliin kamu tadi." Hankyung menyodorkan segelas susu strawberry kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mulai meminumnya seteguk demi seteguk.

"Oh iya baby, tadi ada dua anak kecil fans kamu dan meminta tanda tanganmu." Seru Hankyung sambil tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang lebih mirip anak kecil.

Tegukan terakhir dari Jaejoong yang membuat segelas penuh susu strawberry kosong. Ia lalu menyerahkan gelas kosong itu pada Hankyung. Hankyung menerimanya lalu meletakannya di atas meja sebelah ranjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengusap jejak-jejak susu yang tertingal di sekitar bibirnya. "Ya sudah, sekalian aja anak-anak itu kau suruh kemari, sekalian kita undang untuk makan malam." Seru Jaejoong semangat.

Hankyung mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. "Iya nanti setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit akan membawa mereka kemari." Hankyung melirik arlojinya sebentar. "Sudah siang baby, aku harus ke rumah sakit." Seru Hankyung.

Hankyung bangkit dari duduknya. Namun secepat kilat Jaejoong menahan tangan Hankyung. "Nanti siang aku ada konfrensi pers dan itu terbuka untuk umum. Kalau kau ada waktu, datang ya." Pinta Jaejoong.

Hankyung tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan datang baby." Seru Hankyung sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong. Hankyung terdiam sebentar di depan wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang bingung dengan tindakan Hankyung hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

Hankyung menyentuh kening Jaejoong dan menyibakan poni panjang milik Jaejoong. "Rambutmu sudah terlalu panjang baby."

Jaejoong melirik ke atas poninya. "Benarkah? Sepertinya aku harus potong rambut. Habis tuntutan drama yang kemarin aku harus berambut panjang kan?" Seru Jaejoong sambil meniup-niupkan poninya.

"Iya, sudah sangat panjang. Ngomong-ngomong makan malam hari ini kita mau masak apa?"

"Aku dapat resep baru dari internet, kau mau coba?" Tanya Jaejoong. Hankyung mengangguk.

"Okeh, hari sudah sangat siang, lebih baik aku pulang lalu mandi lalu-"

"Ke rumah sakit!" Seru Jaejoong semangat melanjutkan kata-kata Hankyung.

"Anak pintar." Hankyung mengelus-elus rambut Jaejoong. "Aku pergi dulu baby, dah~" Hankyung pun segera beranjak keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Melihat kepergian Hankyung, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi secepatnya sebelum Junsu datang dan mendapati dirinya masih belum melakukan apa-apa. Bisa-bisa dia direbus oleh Junsu, pikirnya.

"***"

Setelah mengantarkan Yonghwa pulang, Yunho berinisiatif untuk pergi ke apartemen Heechul. Walaupun Yunho tahu sifat Heechul yang selalu tidak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya, tapi tetap saja Heechul itu seorang pribadi yang mudah tersentuh.

Yunho membuka pintu apartemen Heechul dengan mudah karena memang ia memiliki kunci duplikatnya, selain Teukkie –manajernya- dan keluarganya. Yunho menebak pasti sang Cinderella pujaan hatinya kini masih terbaring di ranjang besar miliknya sambil mendekap bantal bintang pemberiannya. Kalau sudah begini Yunho pasti akan langsung mencari ide untuk membangunkan si-cinderella tercintanya yang berubah menjadi putri tidur untuk sementara.

Yunho mendekati kamar sebuah kamar dengan tulisan 'DANGER AREA'. Yunho membuka pelan pintu kamar itu. Tepat dugaan, Heechul masih tergeletak pulas sambil memeluk bantal bintang pemberiannya. Yunho mendekati Heechul sambil berkacak pinggang. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti ia malah tertawa melihat wajah polos Heechul saat sedang tidur.

"Seperti bayi, padahal kalo bangun seremnya bukan main." Seru Yunho sambil mendudukannya di samping Heechul yang tengah berbaring.

Yunho mengamati tiap lekuk wajah Heechul dengan seksama terutama bibir Heechul. Bibir yang begitu penuh dan merah. Yunho menyentuhkan ujung ibu jarinya di bibir Heechul. Yunho mengusap pelan bibir itu. "Kalau kau sedang begini bibir ini terlihat manis sekali. Tapi kalau kau sedang marah-marah bibir ini pedasnya bukan main."

Yunho tersenyum sendiri. "Cinderella ayo bangun!" Seru Yunho. Sedikit pun Heechul tak bergeming. "Hei, ayo bangun! Ini sudah siang." Seru Yunho lagi namun tetap saja tidak ada pergerakan dari Heechul.

Yunho mulai kesal. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Heechul pelan. "Bangun hei, bangun!" Seru Yunho. Masih sama seperti tadi, tidak ada reaksi sama sekali dari Heechul. "Kau tidur apa mati sih?" Seru Yunho sengit.

Yunho mencubit pipi Heechul kesal. "Bangun!"

Berhasil. Mulai ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang diberikan oleh Heechul. Heechul menepis kasar tangan Yunho yang berada di pipinya. "Apa sih Yun! Masih pagi juga! Masih ngantuk nih!" Dan tanpa perasaan Heechul berbalik memunggungi Yunho.

Kalau sudah begini Yunho akan mengeluarkan jurus jitunya membangunkan cinderella yang berubah jadi putri tidur ini. Yunho ikut berbaring di ranjang Heechul. Yunho memeluk erat pinggang Heechul yang tidur memunggunginya. Karena memang tempat yang kosong di belakang Heechul terbilang cukup sempit, Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kalau memang kau tak mau bangun. Aku akan memperkosamu saat ini juga." Yunho pun mulai menjilati tengkuk Heechul.

Heechul yang kegelian berusaha melepaskan pelukan atau lebih tepatnya cengkraman tangan Yunho di pinggangnya. Namun, bukannya melepaskan Yunho malah lebih erat memeluk Heechul. Kegiatannya menjilati dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan di tengkuk dan sekitar Heechul pun tidak berhenti, malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Yunho geli! Lepaskan!" Teriak Heechul.

"Gak mau! Tadi kau sudah membuatku kesal." Seru Yunho acuh.

"Yunho! Lepaskan atau ku bunuh kau!" Seru Heechul sengit.

"Silahkan saja, aku akan memeperkosamu dulu sebelum kau berhasil membunuhku." Seru Yunho santai. Yunho masih saja terus menciumi tengkuk dan leher Heehcul.

Heechul mengerang frustasi. Ia mencoba menggerakan kedua tangannya yang juga di cengkram oleh tangan Yunho. "Yunho! Gak bisa napas nih!" Teriak Heechul frustasi. Heechul terus berusaha menggerakan tangannya dengan berbagai cara. Setelah sekian kalinya ia berusaha akhirnya, berhasil. Cengkraman Yunho mulai mengedur. Mungkin saat ini Heechul bisa bernapas lega.

Tapi salah! Yunho malah membalikan badan Heechul dan Yunho mulai naik ke atas Heechul. "Kau mau apa Yunho?" Tanya Heechul sambil mencoba mendorong badan Yunho di atasnya.

"Perlu kujawab berapa kali sih? Sudah kubilang aku ingin memperkosamu juga." Yunho memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yunho gila!" Heechul berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhkan wajah Yunho yang mulai mendekati wajahnya. Kakinya terus meronta-ronta. Heechul tak kehabisan akal, ia menggerakan kakinya untuk menendang Yunho.

Tepat sasaran, tendangan Heechul tepat mengenai tubuh bagian bawah –yang selalu dibanggakan oleh laki-laki- milik Yunho. Yunho meringis dan ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya. Heechul yang melihat kesempatan ini langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho.

Yunho yang sedang berdiri dengan lututnya di atas tubuh Heechul oleng. Ia hampir terjatuh dan dengan sigap ia mencengkram tangan Heechul untuk mengajaknya jatuh bersama.

BRUKK…

Keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi saling bertindihan. Yunho tertindih oleh badan Heechul. Wajah mereka dekat sekali hingga mereka berdua bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Yunho tersenyum mesum melihat wajah Heechul.

"Selamat pagi cinderella." Sapa Yunho.

"Cinderella jidatmu!" Seru Heechul murka. Ia mencoba bangkit. Namun sesuatu menahahannya atau lebih tepatnya menahan rambutnya. Dan ternyata rambut panjang Heechul tersangkut pada arloji hitam milik Yunho yang melingkar indah di tangan kanannya.

"Aduh.." Walaupun rambutnya tersangkut, tetap saja Heechul kekeh untuk bangkit. Hal ini juga ikut membuat Yunho bangkit.

Setelah berhasil duduk, Yunho melepaskan sebagian rambut kusut Heechul yang tersangkut di arlojinya. "Rambutmu kusut banget sih." Seru Yunho.

Heechul mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit karena sebagian rambutnya tertarik tadi. "Siapa yang nyebabin kusut hah?" Tanya Heechul ketus. "Kau tidak tahu aku selalu merawat rambutku."

"Kalau begitu rambutmu itu terlalu panjang. Sebaiknya kau potong." Saran yunho.

"Ia Mr. sok-tahu" Seru Heechul sambil membenarkan rambutnya. "Ngapain pagi-pagi kesini?"

"Emang gak boleh, main ke rumah pacar sendiri?" Tanya Yunho sebal sambil duduk bersila dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa kau di sebut seorang pacar kalau kau mau memperkosaku tadi?" Tanya Heechul sinis.

"Lagian! Kamu susah banget sih dibangunin, kayak orang mati tau gak."

Heechul mendengus sebal, ia melirik sebentar ke arah jam dinding. "Hampir jam tujuh, kau tidak ada sesuatu yang dikerjakan?"

"Tidak! Aku sedang free, kenapa?"

"Nanti siang aku ada konfrensi pers, dan itu terbuka untuk umum. Kau harus datang." Seru Heechul.

"Gak mau." Seru Yunho acuh.

"Jadi gak mau datang ke konfrensi pers pacar sendiri. Ya sudah!" Heechul mulai tersulut emosi.

"Cium dulu." Yunho memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh?" Heechul mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Kalo gak ada ciuman pagi ini aku gak akan datang." Seru Yunho sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Heechul. Ia yakin Heechul akan menciumnya. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Bukannya mendekati Yunho, Heechul malah bangkit berdiri.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau datang. Aku tak memaksa." Seru Heechul dingin.

Ternyata Yunho tidak belajar dari pengalaman, bertahun-tahun menjadi kekasih Heechul ternyata tidak membuatnya kapok dan sadar dengan sifat angin-anginan Heechul. Yunho yang baru sadar secepat kilat menahan Heechul. Ia menggenggam lengan kiri Heechul.

Dengan gerakan penuh ia menarik tangan Heechul hingga membuat Heechul terjatuh dan terduduk di pangkuannya. "Aku minta maaf." Seru Yunho.

Heechul yang masih menunjukan wajah datar hanya mengerang untuk membalas perkataan Yunho. Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan tapi pasti bibir keduanya bertemu untuk memberi sapaan selamat pagi.

Yunho mengecup bibir Heechul lembut. Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskannya. "Jangan ngambek lagi dong! Tadi aku kan hanya bercanda." Seru Yunho yang mendapati wajah Heechul masih datar-datar saja.

"Gak, aku gak ngambek. Aku mau mandi nanti Teukkie datang sama si Kangin dan mereka mendapatiku belum mandi, aku bisa digoreng sama mereka." Seru Heechul. Ia lalau bangkit dari atas pangkuan Yunho.

Heechul berjalan mendekati lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah baju handuk berwarna pink dari sana. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dengan menyembulkan kepalanya saja di ambang pintu.

"Kau sudah sarapan belum? Kau tahu kan aku sama sekali gak bisa masak." Seru Heechul.

Yunho menggeleng. "Belum, aku juga mau pulang nih." Yunho bangkit berdiri sambil membetulkan letak pakaiannya yang berantakan. "Sampai ketemu nanti siang. I love you." Seru Yunho.

"I love you too." Heechul pun memasukan kepalanya kembali ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingakh Heechul. Ia sendiri pernah berpikir kenapa ia bisa begitu tahan menghadapi Heechul yang mudah sekali berubah mood. Mungkin, sudah takdir atau mungkin takdir akan merubah sesuatu. Yunho tidak tahu pasti. Tapi yang ia ketahui sekarang bahwa ia bahagia memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Kim Heechul.

"***"

Hankyung mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal dari pasien dan itu berarti ia bisa menghadiri konfrensi pers Jaejoong. Hankyung memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat khsusu. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan santai memasuki kawasan rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul.

Hankyung berjalan santai saat memasuki rumah sakit itu. Ia belum menyadari kalau banyak pasang mata menatapnya. Saat tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki datang mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya. "Kau sekarang jadi terkenal tau gak."

Hankyung menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan jas putih khas dokter lengkap dengan stetoskop yang mengalung indah di lehernya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Hankyung tidak mengerti.

"Yah…" Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya pasrah dan mengusap wajahnya. "Apa kau tidak punya televisi hah? Wajahmu sudah masuk televisi! Dan bahkan sampai bawa-bawa nama rumah sakit ini. Aku yakin sebentar lagi ada wartawan yang memburumu untuk menjelaskan kedekatanmu dengan Kim Jaejoong."

"Hyung, pakailah sapaan hormat dia lebih tua darimu. Kalau denganku kau bisa memanggilku apa saja sesukamu." Seru Hankyung sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangannya.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Senyuman iblis terkembang di wajah tampannya. "Jadi memang benarkan kalau kau dekat dengan artis yang bernama Kim Jaejoong." Teriak Kyuhyun yang memang sengaja untuk mengundang kegaduhan.

Hankyung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum iblis ke arahnya sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. "Tepat sasaran." Cengir Kyuhyun.

Hankyung mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. "Kau bodoh banget sih! Terus lagian dari mana kau tahu kalau aku dekat dengan Kim Jaejoong?" Seru Hankyung setengah berbisik.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa cengar-cengir. "Jawabannya sangat mudah. Kau kan sangat tidak tertarik dengan dunia hiburan, sampai-sampai ditanya film apa yang booming sekarang kau tidak bisa menjawab. Tapi sejak kapan kau tau tentang Kim Jaejoong? Bahkan sampai umurnya."

"Kan Jaejoong terkenal." Seru Hankyung mengalihkan alasan yang dibeberkan Hankyung.

"Terkenal? Bahkan kau selalu lupa umurku." Seru Kyuhyun sambil cekikian. "Sudahlah~ jangan berbohong padaku. Dan jangan mengajakku berdebat, ujung-ujungnya kau akan kalah dariku." Senyum iblis terkembang di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Dasar iblis." Akhirnya mereka sampai ke ruangan Hankyung.

"Ngapain membawaku sampai ke sini? Aku ada operasi nih!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Otakmu harus ku operasi dulu bocah iblis."

"Jangan-jangan kau mau menjadikanku kelinci percobaan hypnoterapimu itu?" Seru Kyuhyun ngeri. Hankyung tersenyum lembut dan itu diartikan iya oleh Kyuhyun.

"***"

Setelah Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat khusus, ia memasuki sebuah gedung perkantoran yang juga sebenarnya menjadi pusat kegiatan badan intelijen Korea. Mereka memang sengaja memakai gedung perkantoran yang ramai dengan lalu lalang orang untuk mengkamuflasekan gedung itu sesungguhnya.

Yunho masuk ke ruangan kelompoknya. Di sana ternyata sudah menunggu Siwon dan Changmin, teman sekelompuknya. "Selamat pagi!" Seru Yunho semangat.

"Selamat pagi." Seru Changmin dan Siwon berbarengan diikuti dengan tampang menyelidik dari mereka berdua.

Yunho mendudukan dirinya di kursinya. Ia menyalakan komputer di depannya. Yunho menatap Changmin dan Siwon bergantian. Ia menyipitkan matanya, perasaannya mengatakan ada hal yang berbahaya yang bisa menyerangnya saat ini juga.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Kami sangat benci denganmu." Seru Changmin sambil memeberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Yunho.

"Benci kenapa?" Yunho berusaha mengorek sesuatu dari mereka.

Siwon dan Changmin berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan mendatangi Yunho dengan tampang menyelidik. "Jadi apa benar kau dekat dengan Kim Heechul?" Tanya Siwon.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, apa-apaan nih? Jangan bilang kalau aku mau kalian introgasi." Seru Yunho.

"Changmin, ikat dia." Titah Siwon. Changmin mengangguk menyanggupi.

Changmin merentangkan tali yang dibawanya tadi dan dengan kegesitan yang dimiliki oleh Shim Changmin, ia berhasil mengikat tangan Yunho ke belakang agar ia tidak bisa kemana-mana. "Sudah beres." Seru Changmin sambil menepuk-nepukan kedua tangannya.

Siwon mengambil sebuah kursi dan menaruhnya di depan Yunho, begitu juga dengan Changmin. Mereka berdua duduk bersamaan. "Nah, kita mulai introgasinya." Seru Siwon menyeringai.

Changmin yang mulai pertama. "Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Kim Heechul?"

"Hah? Kalian jangan termakan isu itu. Itu hanya gosip." Seru Yunho membela diri.

"Jangan bohong!" Seru Siwon menggertak. "Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran hah?".

"Kenapa aku kayak jadi tersangka gini?" Seru Yunho yang mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tangannya.

"Percuma hyung, aku mengikatnya berkali-kali dan itu bisa terlepas kalau hyung memotong talinya." Senyuman iblis terkembang di wajah Changmin.

"Changmin, lepaskan ikatan ini kalau tidak kau akan tau akibatnya." Ancam Yunho.

"Changmin saat ini ada dipihakku Jung Yunho. Kau tidak tahu yah kami berdua itu fanboynya Kim Heechul dan kami akan sangat cemburu kalau ada seseorang yang berani mendekati Kim Heechul!" Seru Siwon galak. "Nah, ayo cepat jawab pertanyaan kami."

"Kalian gila!" Teriak Yunho frustasi.

Tawa Changmin dan Siwon meledak bersamaan. Tidak tahukah Yunho bahwa saat ini kedua dongsaengya ini ingin menyate dirinya karena telah ketahuan memiliki hubungan dengan Kim Heechul, yang notabenenya adalah artis idola mereka berdua.

"Ayo jawab saja hyung!" Seru Changmin. "Kami tidak akan membunuh hyung kok."

"Aku tidak mau jawab, lagian itu berita palsu." Snggah Yunho.

"Oke. Kalau begitu kita gunakan cara terampuh untuk membuat seorang Jung Yunho buka mulut." Siwon menatap Changmin memberi isyarat. Changmin yang mengerti menganggukan kepalanya. Siwon dan Changmin berjongkok di hadapan Yunho. "Changmin, buka yang sebelah kiri."

"Okeh~" Changmin ternyata membuka sepatu Yunho begitu juga dengan Siwon.

"Kita mulai." Seru Siwon. "Siipppp~" Jawab Changmin. Mereka berdua mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak kaki Yunho menggunakan bulu kemoceng yang sudah dipersiapkan mereka tadi. Mereka berdua hapal benar kalau Yunho itu tidak tahan dengan gelitikan yang dilayangkan di kakinya. Ia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai menitikkan air mata.

Yunho mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hentikan woi! Hentikan." Pinta Yunho di sela tawanya.

"Kami gak akan berhenti sebelum hyung ngaku." Seru Changmin yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"Ngaku apa sih? Hahahahahhahha~" Yunho mencoba menghindarkan kakinya dari bulu-bulu kemoceng itu namun, apa daya dua orang jangkung di depannya itu menahan kakinya dengan kekuatan ekstra. "Iya, iya aku ngaku! Aku memang berpacaran dengan Heechul. Cepat hentikan!" Seru Yunho frustasi, masih dengan di sela-sela tawanya.

Siwon dan Changmin menghentikan kegiatan mereka bersamaan. Mereka menatap Yunho dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Senyuman iblis terpampang jelas di wajah mereka berdua. "Jadi akhirnya, kau! Jung Yunho telah berpacaran denagn Kim Heechul." Seru Siwon.

"Hyung harus merasakan pembalasan dari sakit hati kami dulu." Seru Changmin yang dikelilingi dengan aura membunuh yang tinggi.

"Min, bawa dia ke ruang hukuman." Titah Siwon yang dijawab anggukan oleh Changmin.

"Hei, kalian mau membawaku kemana? Hei!" Seru Yunho frustasi.

"***"

"Segala sesuatunya sudah siap. Kita tinggal menunggu dua artis itu." Seru Kangin bangga.

"Ternyata otak kita sangat cerdas." Sahut Yoochun. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Jaekyu datang?" Tanya Yoochun sambil membaca ulang hasil laporan dari petugas hotel.

"Tidak tahu." Seru Kangin.

"Kok?" Yoochun menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Dia tidak mengabariku lagi." Seru Kangin frustasi. "Tapi dia bilang janji mau pulang ke Korea kok." Seru Kangin yakin.

"Kau mau saja percaya sama orang sinting itu." Seru Yoochun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, kita pasrah pada takdir saja." Seru Kangin yang entah mengapa suasana berubah menjadi melankolis.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau baca, ane seneng banget dehhhhh

chuuuu~ =3=, ayoooo ungkapkan jawaban kalian bagaimana caranya ni dua couple balik ke pair aslinya

buaahahahahahahah *minjem ketawanya Kyu*

sampai jumpah di episode dua *wink*


	4. The Press Conference

**Tittle: Love Behind The Scene**

**Cast: All member SUPER JUNIOR & DBSK**

**Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HORELLA, dan HANJOONG**

**Warning: Yaoi dan mungkin ada adegan NC eksplisitnya (ini gak terlalu yakin soalnya gak bisa bikin NC), Typo berserakan, pokoknya karya amatiran dehh**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau sudah selesai mandinya Heechul?" Tanya Leeteuk yang baru datang sambil membawakan sarapan untuk Heechul. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Heechul.<p>

"Yak! Kau mandi seperti wanita! Kau itu kan laki-laki!" Seru Leeteuk lagi. Namun, tetap tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar mandi. Leeteuk pun akhirnya menyerah, Iamemutuskan untuk keluar kamar Heechul dan menuju dapur untuk menaruh makanan yang Ia beli tadi sebelum ke apartemen Heechul.

Dua puluh menit berlalu Leeteuk kembali ke kamar Heechul. Namun, tetap seperti tadi, tidak ada tanda-tanda Heechul di kamarnya. Leeteuk menduga Heechul masih berada di dalam kamar mandi. "Nih anak mandi apa tidur sih?" Gerutu Leeteuk.

Kesabaran Leeteuk sudah mencapai titik terendah. Ia pun berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi Heechul. "Heechul! Keluar kau!" Seru Leeteuk murka sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi Heechul. Kemarahan Leeteuk telah mencapai puncaknya.

"Hei! Keluar kau!" Leeteuk terus saja menggedor-gedor pintu tak berdosa itu tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya dari belakang. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya orang itu.

"Si Heechul itu belum keluar-keluar juga dari kamar mandi." Jawab Leeteuk tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dan masih saja menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Tidur kali dia." Seru orang itu.

"Gak mungkin! Paling ni orang mati." Leeteuk akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya. "ASTAGA!" Leeteuk terjatuh dengan sangat tidak layak, Ia kaget setengah mati setelah melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"KIM HEECHUL!" Seru Leeteuk murka.

"Buahahahahaha~" Heechul tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Leeteuk. Ia tertawa sejadi-jadinya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ngapain kau ketawa hah?" Seru Leeteuk murka. Ternyata sang malaikat seperti Leeteuk bisa juga murka dan mungkin saat ini ia lebih menyeramkan di bandingkan iblis manapun.

"Habis, ekspresimu itu kocak banget tau gak? Gak nyadar apa kalau aku udah keluar dari tadi." Seru Heechul yang masih juga terus tertawa.

Leeteuk bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdetak cepat. Perlu Ia akui kalau tadi benar-benar membuat jantungnya hampir copot. Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya di bantu oleh Heechul menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, tapi bukannya membantu Heechul malah menepuk punggung Leeteuk dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sakit bodoh!" Leeteuk menepis tangan Heechul. "Benar kata Kangin, aku bisa mati muda kalau punya artis kayak kamu." Tunjuk Leeteuk tepat di depan wajah Heechul.

"Buahahahaha~" Heechul malah tertawa menyikapi amarah Leeteuk.

"Sepertinya kau butuh pawang untuk mengurangi sikap seenakmu itu." Seru Leetuk sambil berjalan keluar kamar Heechul. Heechul mengikutinya dari belakang sambil masih tetap tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berhenti tertawa." Hardik Leeteuk yang masih kesal dengan sikap Heechul.

"Iya, aku berhenti." Mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja makan. Heechul menarik salah satu kursi makan dan duduk di sana. Leeteuk memberikan semangkuk sereal pada Heechul setelahnya ia duduk di kursi di hadapan Heechul, Ia pun juga menaruh sereal di mangkuknya.

"Terima kasih." Seru Heechul sambil menuangkan susu di mangkuknya lalu menyuapkan sesendok sereal ke mulutnya. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong konfrensi persnya jam berapa?" Tanya Heechul sambil terus menyuapkan serealnya. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau mulutnya penuh dengan sereal saat ini.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu baru bicara." Seru Heechul.

"Oh, ayolah kau tidak tahu aku saja." Seru Heechul. Ia tidak sadar kalau makanan yang belum ditelannya muncrat ke depan Leeteuk.

"Kau itu jorok sekali sih! Kau benar-benar butuh seorang pawang. Dan kupikir Yunho tidak cocok sebagai pawangmu." Seru Leeteuk yang masih fokus dengan makannya.

Heechul yang tidak terima melempar Leeteuk dengan sendok miliknya. Namun, anehnya wajahnya masih terlihat datar-datar saja dan sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kemarahan. Salah satu sifat ajaib Heechul bila tidak senang dengan sesuatu ia bisa langsung mengungkapkannya blak-blakan.

"Hei, aku ingin potong rambut." Seru Heechul sambil memegang rambutnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk tanpa memandang Heechul di depannya.

"Kau tidak lihat kalau rambutku sudah panjang banget." Heechul menarik poninya sedikit.

"Iya, habis makan kita langsung pergi ke hotel XXX Kangin udah nunggu sama Yoochun."

"Yoochun? Siapa tuh?" Tanya Heechul santai.

"Dijelaskan pun kau gak akan ngerti. Aku sudah selesai." Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mangkuk bekas dipakainya. Heechul yang juga sudah selesai mengikuti Leeteuk sambil menyerahkan mangkuk miliknya juga.

"Cuci sendiri." Seru Leeteuk.

"Iya." Heechul mendengus sebal. Akhirnya ia menurut untuk mencuci sendiri bekas mangkuknya.

Leeteuk membereskan meja makan dari semua sampah sereal yang berserakan. Tapi tak lama kemudian handphonenya berbunyi. Ia mengambil handphonenya yang tadi ia taruh di atas kulkas. Leeteuk melihat sebentar siapa yang menelpon, dan ternyata itu adalah Kangin.

"Hallo." Seru Leeteuk. Leeteuk terdiam sebentar untuk mendengarkan perkataan Kangin. Wajahnya berubah serius. Heechul yang sudah selesai dari acara mencuci piringnya berjalan mendekati Leeteuk dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan dekat Leeteuk yang sedang berdiri.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Heechul penasaran. "Si Kangin ya?" Tanya Heechul lagi. Leeteuk masih fokus dengan percakapannya dengan Kangin di Telephone hingga tidak menggubris sama sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yan terlontar dari mulut Heechul.

Heechul yang tidak suka kalau ucapannya tidak digubris mencoba meraih handphone yang ada di genggaman Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang merasa terganggu menepis kasar tangan Heechul. Heechul yang sebal mendengus kesal untuk mengungkapkan rasa tidak sukanya pada sikap Leeteuk tadi. Akhirnya dari pada moodnya berubah padahal sebentar lagi ada konfrensi pers, Heechul memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya ke kamarnya.

"***"

"Hyung, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Junsu dari luar kamar Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku sudah siap! Aku sedang memakai sepatu." Jawab Jaejoong dari dalam kamarnya.

"Oke! Aku tunggu di luar hyung." Balas Junsu.

"Junsu! Sebelum kita ke hotel XXX kita ke salon dulu ya! Aku mau potong rambut."

"Iya terserah hyung saja! Yoochun sudah menunggumu bersama Kangin."

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan nampaklah Jaejoong dibalut dengan kaus T-shirt lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dipadukan dengan celana jeans biru, ditambah topi kupluk berwarna senada dengan t-shirtnya dan terakhir kaca mata hitam besar yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya.

"Hyung, sepertinya kau harus berdandan lebih manly lagi deh." Seru Junsu mengingatkan.

"Aku lebih nyaman seperti ini, mungkin kalau di luar sana baru aku akan tampil manly." Sahut Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjalan menuju akuarium kaca kecil yang terletak di samping televisi. Akurium itu ternyata adalah kandang dua hamster pemberian Hankyung.

Jaejoong melihat sebentar ke dalam akuarium. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan kedua hamsternya yang ia beri nama Hanjoong dan Gengjae. Jaejoong melongok sebentar ke dalam akuarium. Dan memasukan tangannya ke rumah-rumahan buatan di dalam akuarium itu. Junsu yang sudah selesai dengan panggilan alamnya di toilet mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang serius mengobok-obok akuarium tempat dua hamster miliknya.

"Hyung, ayo berangkat! Sudah siang." Junsu menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

"Junsu, kok tidak ada ya?" Seru Jaejoong panik.

"Apanya yang tidak ada?" Seru Junsu penasaran.

"Hanjoong dan Gengjae! Mereka tidak ada." Jaejoong makin panik. Ia masih saja terus fokus pada kegiatannya mengobok-obok akuarium itu.

Junsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sini biar kulihat." Junsu menarik badan Jaejoong dan menggantikan Jaejoong untuk mengobok-obok akuarium itu. Junsu memasukan tangannya ke dalam rumah-rumahan yang ada di dalam sana. tangan Junsu terus bergerak di dalam sana. namun, gerakan tangannya terhenti saat menyentuh benda kenyal dan dingin.

Junsu mengeluarkan tangannya, melipat lengan bajunya dan akhirnya memasukan kembali tangannya ke dalam akuarium itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama Junsu mengeluarkan dua benda dingin dan kenyal, mungkin sedikit berbulu. Setelah berhasil mengeluarkannya, Junsu menyerahkan kedua benda itu pada Jaejoong.

"Hanjoong, Gengjae…." Lirih Jaejoong sambil menggenggam kedua hamsternya. Air mata mulai mengambang di pelupuk mata Jaejoong. Bibirnya bergetar. Junsu yang mengetahui sebentar lagi tangisan Junsu pecah buru-buru menenangkan.

"Hyung, sudahlah~ umur hamster kan memang tidak lebih dari 3 tahun kan. Kita bisa beli yang baru." Bujuk Junsu yang sudah hampir jengah melihat kelakuan kekanakan Jaejoong.

"Tap- tapi ini kan dari Hankyung." Seru Jaejoong yang mulai terisak. Sedetik kemudian tangisan Jaejoong pecah.

"Yah~ kok malah nangis sih." Junsu mengusap wajahnya frustasi sambil menghembuskan napas berat. "Hyung, kupikir kau harus mencari pasangan yang tidak dewasa sekalian." Saran Junsu.

Jaejoong berhenti menangis dan menatap Junsu bingung. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Maksudku kau sepertinya tidak cocok dengan Han hyung, ini menurut pendapat pribadiku loh hyung! Ah~ tapi lupakan." Junsu melihat jam dinding sekilas. "Hyung, ayo kita sudah terlambat."

Jaejoong yang sejenak lupa akan kesedihannya setelah kehilangan dua hamster pemberian Hankyung akhirnya kembali menangis. Ia menangis tanpa suara, hanya air matanya saja yang meleleh dari mata indahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah dan memutar bola matanya.

"Ayolah hyung! Jangan nangis lagi." Seru Junsu pasrah.

"Baik aku tidak akan nangis lagi." Jaejoong mengusap air matanya. "Tapi kita kuburkan dulu mereka." Tunjuk Jaejoong pada dua hamster kecil yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Junsu meniup poninya, sebal. "Ya okelah~ tapi hanya 10 menit!"

"***"

Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong, keduanya meninggalkan apartemen mereka dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan tentu saja mereka ditemani oleh kedua manajer mereka. Dulu, sebelum skandal ini mencuat kepermukaan mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan identitas mereka kalau sedang pergi atau bersama manajer mereka. Namun, kondisi saat ini berbeda, kedua manajer mereka menyarankan agar mereka menggunakan penyamaran.

Keduanya menuju tempat yang sama, yaitu salon XYZ, sebuah salon yang sudah terkenal dikalangan selebriti Korea. Pemilik salon itu merupakan teman baik dari Kangin dan Yoochun, Shindong. Maka dari itu khusus hari ini salon itu tutup sementara sebab dua artis terkenal Korea Selatan yang sedang terlibat skandal akan berkunjung ke salon miliknya.

Dua mobil mewah sampai dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan di depan salon XYZ. Turunlah dua laki-laki cantik pada saat hampir bersamaan pula. Laki-laki cantik pertama yang mengenakan topi berwarna biru gelap dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya ditambah dengan celana jeans belel yang robek-robek di bagian lututnya, ia pun juga menggunakan hoodie berwarna coklat. Laki-laki cantik kedua pun turun ia menggunakan hoodie biru langit yang menutupi kepalanya ditambah dengan kaca mata hitam besar yang lagi-lagi menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya.

"Ah~ Heechul hyung." Sapa Jaejoong hormat sambil membungkukan badannya.

Heechul menoleh dan melepaskan maskernya. "Hai Jaejoong. Ayo masuk." Heechul merangkul pundak Jaejoong.

Junsu dan Leetuk akhirnya keluar dari mobil masing-masing. "Leeteuk hyung!" Panggil Junsu.

Leeteuk yang maish fokus dengan iphone di genggamannya menoleh saat merasa ada yang memanggil namanya. "Junsu!" Seru Leeteuk.

Junsu menghampiri Leeteuk setengah berlari. "Apa kau sudah dengar rencana Kangin hyung dan Yoochun?" Tanya Junsu.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Aku sudah dengar rencana mereka. Dan kuharap mereka tidak bercanda."

"Sepertinya kita harus berbohong lagi." Seru Junsu sambil mendesah. Mereka berdua malanjutkan perjalanannya ke dalam salon XYZ.

"Itulah konsekuensinya bekerja pada bidang ini. Penuh dengan kebohongan dan kepalsuan. Dan kau tahu! Kedua artis kita yang menyusahkan itu pun sudah membohongi jutaan fansnya." Suara Leeteuk meninggi. Junsu yang baru pertama kali didamprat oleh Leeteuk yang terkenal dengan sifat 'angle'nya sedikit ketakutan.

"Sabar hyung sabar…" Seru Junsu menenangkan.

"Coba kalau fans mereka tahu sifat asli sebenarnya mereka." Tunjuk Leetek dari depan pintu menggunakan dagunya pada dua orang yang sedang bermain-main dengan alat-alat salon di dalam membuat Shindong kewalahan mengatur mereka.

Junsu dan Leeteuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan duo Kim itu. Shindong yang sudah frustasi mengatur mereka berdua berseru sambil memelas. "Leeteuk hyung, Junsu tolong aku." Seru Shindong frustasi.

"Kami berdua angkat tangan. Oh iya katanya dua orang itu ingin potong rambut dan memperbarui penampilan mereka. Buat mereka se-manly mungkin." Titah Leeteuk yang disetujui oleh Junsu.

"Okeh baik….. hei! Taruh itu! Itu bukan buat mainan!" Teriak Shindong frustasi.

Setelah dua jam akhirnya Shindong dibantu dengan dua bawahannya bisa merubah bentuk dan model rambut duo Kim itu. Walaupun harus melalui perjuangan ekstra karena duo Kim itu memiliki kesamaan. Sama-sama tukang bercanda dan tidak bisa diam.

Jaejoong dan Heechul keluar mendekati manajer mereka yang sedang asyik dengan secangkir coklat hangat di depan televisi. "Junsu!" Seru Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk Junsu yang baru saja meneguk coklat panasnya. Untung saja ia tidak menyemburkannya ke wajah Jaejoong.

"Yo~" Seru Heechul sambil menyambar coklat panas milik Leeteuk.

"Kembalikan" Seru Leeteuk masih dengan nada lembut.

Shindong pun juga mendatangi mereka sambil membawa setoples kue persediaannya yang ia yakini akan ludes segera. "Lihat, penampilan baru mereka. Huh~ benar-benar melelahkan mengurus mereka." Shindong mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Leeteuk.

Leetek dan Junsu pun baru sadar mereka belum memperhatikan tampilan rambut baru dari duo Kim tersebut. Mereka menatap kedua artis mereka secara langsung. Dan- "ASTAGA!" Seru Junsu dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Leeteuk dan Junsu yang lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Kan sudah kubilang membuat mereka agar lebih manly! Lah ini mereka malah semakin girly." Seru Leeteuk sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Habislah aku oleh Kangin hari ini."

Heechul dengan rambut blonde dan Jaejoong dengan rambut putih sebahu hanya tersenyum sambil berhigh five ria. "Kami yang memang memesan ini." Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Junsu! Rambut seperti ini kan lagi nge-tend tahu!" Seru Jaejoong sambil memelintir ujung rambutnya.

"Ya untuk kalangan wanita. Tapi kau kan laki-laki!" Tunjuk Junsu langsung di depan wajah Jaejoong. Ya, memang terlihat sangat tidak sopan tapi Junsu melakukannya untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya pada makhluk cantik di depannya.

"Aih~ sudahlah!" Leeteuk mengambil jaketnya yang tadi tersampir di sandaran sofa. "Kita harus ke hotel XXX Kangin dan Yoochun sudah menunggu." Leeteuk berjalan ke arah pintu diikuti dengan Shindong dan tentu saja Heechul yang juga mengekor di belakangnya.

"Hei… terima kasih kau telah memebantuku mendapatkan masalah dari Kangin dan aku yakin aku tidak akan berjalan dengan benar besok." Seru Leeteuk pasrah sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Shindong. Shindong hanya tersenyum kecut. "Semangat!" Seru Shindong menyemangati.

Junsu juga menyusul dari belakang diikuti oleh Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan telah menenteng toples cemilan milik Shindong dan tanpa berdosa ia hampir menghabiskan setengah dari isi toples tersebut.

"Jangan bilang kau juga mau membawa pulang ini." Shindong merampas haknya yang berharga dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Yah~ jangan diambil." Rajuk Jaejoong yang mulutnya masih dipenuhi dengan remah-remah biskuit. Junsu yang melihatnya memandang kesal, tapi ia buru-buru mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan mengusapkannya ke mulut Jaejoong untuk membersihkan remah-remah biskuit. "Aku jadi seperti baby sitter saja." Gerutu Junsu.

"Terima kasih Shindong hyung, kau membuat hariku makin buruk setelah ini." Seru Junsu lesu.

"Bye~" Teriak mereka bersamaan saat meninggalkan salon milik Shindong menuju mobil-mobil mereka. Shindong menatap kepergian mereka dengan gelengan kepala. Tidak artis, tidak manajer semuanya sama sintingnya pikir Shindong.

Shindong kembali masuk ke dalam salonnya dan membalik tulisan 'CLOSED' di depan pintu kacanya menjadi tulisan 'OPEN'.

"***"

"Hyung, mau kemana?" Tanya Kibum, salah seorang dokter training yang sudah menjadi teman dekat Hankyung.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar." Seru Hankyung sambil mematikan komputernya.

"Pasti hyung mau ke konfrensi pers Jaejoong itu ya?" Tebak Kibum.

Hankyung memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah bisa lagi berbohong pada semua orang tentang status hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, bohong pun mereka sama sekali tidak akan percaya. Hankyung mengangguk menjawab pertanyaaan Kibum.

"Hyung harus hati-hati. Di luar sana mungkin para fans fanatik Jaejoong akan membahayakan hyung." Saran Kibum.

"Terima kasih, saranmu akan kupakai." Hankyung memelepas jas dokternya.

"Satu lagi hyung, sudah pasti karena adanya skandal ini Jaejoong hyung juga adalam bahaya."

Hankyung yang berniat untuk membuka pintu ruangannya pun menghentikan gerakannya. "Kenapa?" Hankyung mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Skandal ini pasti akan mengakibatkan banyak anti fans buat Jaejoong. Negara kita masih menganggap tabu hubungan sesama jenis hyung." Jelas Kibum.

Hankyung menghela napasnya. "Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi banyak juga yang mendukung kami."

"Hanya sebagian kecil hyung."

BRAKK

Pintu ruangan Hankyung terbuka paksa. Munculah sosok Kyuhyun dengan wajah super paniknya. "Hyung! Benar yang kubilang kan. Wartawan sudah menuju kemari! Direktur sedang menghadapai mereka. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan dipanggil direktur." Seru Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Hankyung berbunyi. Ia melihat sebentar layar pnselnya. Setelahnya menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Kyuhyun tersenyum evil. "Benarkan apa yang kubilang."

Hankyung mengangkat telponnya. "Halo direktur." Dahi Hankyung berkerut. "Baik aku akan menemuimu tapi sekarang aku ada urusan. Maaf direktur. Bye~" Hankyung menyudahi telponnya.

"Dasar anak emas." Cibir Kyuhyun. Hankyung terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi berlebihan yang ditunjukan oleh Kyuhyun. Hankyung menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Makanya belajar yang benar okeh! Dua tahun lagi kau akan naik pangkat."

Hankyung meninggalkan ruangannya, namun sebelumnya ia berpesan. "Kibum, awasi ruanganku aku tidak ingin ruangan ini hancur kena amukan bocah itu."

"Okayh!" Hormat Kibum.

Hankyung pun keluar dari ruangannya diikuti oleh Kyunhyun yang masih berdumel ria. Namun langkah Kyunhyun terhenti. "Mintakan tanda tangannya Jaejoong hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Baik~" Seru Hankyung tanpa berbalik.

"***"

"Puas menyiksaku?" Seru Yunho sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku belum puas hyung!" Seru Changmin sambil menyantap banyak makanan yang ada di hadapannya. "Hyung masih belum membelikanku daftar makanan yang ada di depanmu itu." Seru Changmin yang mulutnya masih dipenuhi makanan.

"Kalau kau Siwon?" Seru Yunho dengan tampang super BT.

Siwon yang sedang memandangi foto-foto Heechul dalam folder pribadi di ponsel Yunho. Siwon mengeram menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Terkadang ia tertawa sendiri melihat wajah-wajah lucu Heechul. Yunho menatap Siwon dengan pandangan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ponselnya disita olehnya dan yang paling parah folder rahasianya dengan Heechul diobrak-abrik oleh Siwon. Untung saja tidak ada gambar atau video berbahaya di dalamnya.

"Ayolah! Aku ada urusan." Seru Yunho. "Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Konfrensi pers itu ya?" Tanya Changmin yang lagi-lagi mulutnya masih dipenuhi makanan. Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ternyata Heechul itu manis sekali!" Seru Siwon sumringah. "Hukuman dari kami belum berakhir. Ada satu hukuman yang belum kau jalankan."

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho malas.

"Datangkan Heechul ke sini dan kau akan bebas dari hukuman kami." Seru Changmin dan Siwon berbarengan.

"Hah?" Yunho tersentak kaget.

"Dan lagi, biarkan kami berdua berkencan dengan dirinya." Tambah Siwon.

"Tidak!" Seru Yunho cepat. Bukan karena Yunho takut atau apa. Yunho hanya takut mereka berdua akan kena semprot oleh Heechul. Tidak tahu saja mereka kalau sifat asli Heechul itu lebih mengerikan dari sifat seorang Hitler.

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Changmin dan Siwon bersamaan. Mereka beranjak mendekati Yunho yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Mereka mendekati Yunho dengan wajah ingin membunuh.

"Bu… bu… bukan itu. " Seru Yunho gugup.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho yang sedang digenggam oleh Siwon bergetar. Siwon melihat layar ponsel Yunho. "Cinderella." Seru Siwon.

"Berikan ponselku!" Seru Yunho sambil berusaha menyambar benda itu dari tangan Siwon.

Siwon yang cepat tanggap menjauhkan tangannya. "Tidak bisa secepat itu."

"Yah~ kembalikan ponselku! Aku harus cepat menjawabnya." Seru Yunho memelas. Dia tidak ingin Heechul marah dan mengamuk padanya hanya karena ia tidak mengangkat telpon darinya.

Dengan senyum iblis yang mengembang, dengan teganya Siwon mematikan ponselnya. "Kau masih dalam masa hukuman." Seru Siwon.

GLEKK

Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah. "Mati aku." Lirih Yunho.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Terima kasih buat yang udah baca<p>

peluk, cium dari saya Kim Chi Hee Chuuuuuu~ =3=

kritik dan saran dari yang udah komen sangat membantu

buahahhahahhhhaa~ saranghae all


	5. The Press Conference 2

mian… mian… updatenya lamah… UAS bikin ane gila T^T silahkan menikmatiii ajah dehhhh, gumawooo yang udah baca, I LOVE U ALL *kiss… kiss… kis…*

**Tittle: Love Behind The Scene**

**Cast: All member SUPER JUNIOR & DBSK**

**Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HORELLA, dan HANJOONG**

**Warning: Yaoi dan mungkin ada adegan NC eksplisitnya (ini gak terlalu yakin soalnya gak bisa bikin NC), Typo berserakan, pokoknya karya amatiran dehh**

* * *

><p>'<p>

'

'

Dengan segera Yunho merampas ponselnya yang berada di tangan Siwon, setelahnya ia kabur melarikan diri sebelum tertangkap oleh kedua fanboy kekasihnya itu. Ia belum mau meregang nyawa di tangan kedua teman yang saat ini mungkin menjadi musuhnya, ini menurut pikiran Changmin dan Yunho.

Yunho segera berlari menuju tempat parkir. Pikirannya kali ini masih terfokus pada Heechul. Ya, Kim Heechul, Yunho hafal benar dengan sifat Heechul yang akan marah-marah dan mengamuk bila telponnya tidak dijawab oleh Yunho. Apalagi sekarang, telponnya dimatikan paksa ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya Heechul saat mengamuk padanya. Selama diperjalanan Yunho terus berkomat-kamit agar tidak terjadi sesuatu terhadap dirinya.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, Yunho tidak segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Ia masih terus berusaha untuk bisa menghubungi Heechul. Puluhan kali Yunho menelponnya namun sama sekali tidak diangkat. Yunho juga mungkin sudah lupa berapa kali ia mengirimkan pesan pada Heechul.

Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Ia memabanting ponselnya ke kursi sebelah, ia masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi lalu menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar juga. Yunho menghentak-hentakan kedua tangannya pada stir kemudi yang malang itu. "Brengsek!" Teriak Yunho. "Kalau sampai si Heechul marah dan ngamuk gak akan ku maafkan dua manusia itu." Seru Yunho geram. Ia pun menstater mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gasnya kuat-kuat.

"***"

"Brengsek!" Umpat Heechul. Ia pun membanting ponselnya ke kursi belakang. Leeteuk yang sedang fokus dengan kemudi merasa terganggu dengan berbagai umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut Heechul.

"Kenapa lagi sih emangnya?" Tanya Leeteuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Moodku rusak." Jawab Heechul acuh. Deringan ponsel Heechul masih terus terdengar bersaingan dengan dumelan dan umpatan-umpatan Heechul.

Leeteuk yang merasa gerah dengan suara-suara bising di sekitarnya menggebrak stir yang tak berdosa itu. Heechul yang kaget menatap Leeteuk sadis. "Kenapa lagi sih?" Kali ini gantian Heechul yang bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya iseng." Jawab Leeteuk santai. Heechul yang kesal yang memang sedari tadi memanyunkan bibirnya makin memajukan bibirnya dan itu membuat Heechul terlihat makin jelek di mata Leeteuk.

"Jelek banget sih!" Ledek Leeteuk. "Udah tua juga, gak inget umur. Angkat tuh telpon berisik tahu!" Seru Leeteuk.

"Biarin aja, ntar juga cape sendiri. Oh iya, kalo si Yunho bego itu menelponmu dan dia bilang mencariku bilang aja aku tersesat di planet mars sama alien. Atau gak bilang aku hilang ditelen bumi." Seru Heechul ketus.

"Ketus banget sih sama yang lebih tua."

"Baru sadar tua?"

Leeteuk mendumel dalam hati, ingin rasanya ia menendang Heechul dari mobil saat ini. Namun, hati malaikat masih dominan dari pada iblis, Leeteuk pun mengurungkan niatnya. "Moodmu harus berubah saat konfrensi."

"Aku akan bersikap profesional." Sahut Heechul. Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan sekaleng minuman ringan pada Heechul yang tadi tersimpan di dalam kotak pendingin. Heechul menyambarnya dengan ganas.

"***"

Hankyung akhirnya sampai di tempat parkiran setelah beberapa saat lalu berjuang ekstra untuk bisa menghindari dari kejaran para wartawan sinting yang ternyata bukan hanya ada di dalam rumha sakit, mereka ternyata juga telah menunggunya di luar rumah sakit. Sungguh sebuah kejadian yang luar biasa bagi Hankyung yang notabenenya orang yang tidak pernah terlibat dalam masalah.

Hankyung berhenti sebentar setelah sampai di depan mobilnya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada badan mobil. Ia menekan tombol dial nomor dua. Tak ada jawaban, tidak seperti biasanya Jaejoong yang selalu mengangkat telpon darinya dalam kondisi apapun kali ini tidak menjawab telpon darinya. Tapi, kalaupun Jaejoong tidak sempat mengangkat telpon, ia masih akan sempat untuk mengirimi Hankyung pesan.

Namun hari ini berkali-kali Hankyung telah menelpon Jaejoong namun tidak juga dijawab olehnya. Bahkan Hankyung sudah lupa berapa kali ia mengirimi Jaejoong pesan singkat. Padahal Hankyung tidak terlalu suka bila harus menulis pesan karena memang ia hanyalah orang asing dengan hangul yang begitu buruk, tapi beruntungnya ia mendapatkan kekasih seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sabar mengajarinya hangul dan bahasa korea.

"Kau kenapa lagi sih Jae?" Seru Hankyung frustasi.

"***"

"Hyung! Angkat tuh telpon…." Seru Junsu yang sedang fokus dengan kemudi, ia merasa terganggu dengan bunyi deringan ponsel Jaejoong yang terus-terusan berbunyi.

"Itu- dari Hankyung." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Ya udah angkat!"

"Gak mau! Aku gak mau dimarahi sama Hankyung gara-gara ngejaga Hanjae dan Gengjae." Seru Jaejoong sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Loh?" Junsu mendesah pelan. "Ya ampun, jadi hanya karena itu hyung gak mau angkat telpon dari Hankyung hyung?" Tanya Junsu. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya ampun hyung!" Junsu menbenturkan kepalanya pada stir. "Hyung! Gini deh. Pernahkah Hankyung hyung marah sama hyung?" Tanya Junsu. Jaejoong menggeleng. "Pernahkah Hankyung hyung, eummm…" Junsu berhenti sebentar. "Memperlakukanmu seperti laki-laki dewasa?" Tanya Junsu.

"Laki-laki dewasa?" Tanya Jaejoong balik. Jujur, ia merasa tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Junsu.

"Ah sudah lupakan." Sahut Junsu. Jaejoong mengerenyit bingung tapi apa boleh buat, Junsu menghentikan ucapannya.

Akhirnya mobil yang membawa Junsu dan Jaejoong sampai di hotel XXX. Sebelum turun Junsu memerintahkan Jaejoong untuk berjalan sendiri ke ruang ganti. Sebab, sebelumnya Junsu menerima pesan dari Yoochun untuk menemuinya terlebih dahulu di lobi utama.

"Hyung, pergi sendiri ya ke ruang ganti, aku mau menemui Yoochun di lobi. Oke!" Seru Junsu. Jaejoong mengangguk. Junsu pun akhirnya keluar dari mobil. Setelah Junsu tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun keluar setelahnya. Ia memakai kembali kacamata hitam besarnya sambil membawa sekaleng minuman ringan.

Jaejoong memilih pintu barat. Sebab jaejoong tahu di depan hotel pasti sudah menunggu para wartawan dan juga fans-fansnya. Jaejoong sempat berpikir juga, mungkin saja mereka malah sudah menunggunya di depan ruang ganti. Tapi, Jaejoong yakin mereka tak sebanyak di luar karena Yoochun sudah menyiapkan pengamanan ekstra baik di luar maupun di dalam hotel.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan ke arah lift sambil sesekali meminum minuman kaleng yang digenggamnya. Jaejoong tidak menyadari kedatangan seorang laki-laki yang berlari berlawanan arah sambil melihat ke arah ponselnya, dan sepertinya laki-laki itu juga tidak menyadari kedatangan Jaejoong.

BRAKK

Laki-laki itu menabrak Jaejoong hingga mereka berdua jatuh terjengkang. Bahkan minuman kaleng yang dipegang Jaejoong pun melayang dan sukses menumpahkan semua isinya ke kepala laki-laki itu. Jaejoong terbelalak kaget melihat kepala laki-laki itu yang dipenuhi dengan minuman bersoda.

Jaejoong berdiri dengan lututnya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari hoodienya. Ia mencoba mengeringkan rambut laki-laki itu. "Maafkan aku…." Lirih Jaejoong.

Laki-laki itu meraih tangan Jaejoong. ia mendongakan kepalanya hingga tatapan keduanya bertemu. Awalnya laki-laki itu memberikan tatapan marah pada Jaejoong namun saat melihat mata besar Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca mampu meluluhkan hatinya. Seakan-akan tatapan dari mata besar yang indah itu mampu membuat seorang Jung Yunho terpaku bagai terhipnotis. Ya, laki-laki yang menabrak Jaejoong tadi adalah Jung Yunho, kekasih seorang aktor terkenal -Kim Heechul.

"Maafkan aku." Seru Jaejoong membangunkan Yunho dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Eh, iya aku juga minta maaf." Seru Yunho gugup.

Senyum terkembang di bibir merah Jaejoong. Yunho makin terpana dengan wajah Jaejoong, namun sebelum ia terhanyut lebih jauh dengan kharisma dan aura yang terpancar dari laki-laki cantik dihadapannya Yunho buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia bangkit berdiri sambil membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku yah~" Seru Jaejoong sambil membungkuk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Yunho.

"Kau sedang terburu-buru kah?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Yah~ begitulah." Jawab Yunho sekenanya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi di mana ya?" Jaejoong memasang pose berpikir yang terlihat sangat terlihat imut dan manis di mata Yunho. Yunho buru-buru memukul kepala sendiri sebelum ia terlalu terhanyut oleh pemandangan manis di depannya.

"Oh iya! Kau Jung Yunho! Kekasihnya Heechul hyung!" Seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba yang menyadarkan Yunho dari tindakan bodohnya.

"Hah?" Seru Yunho kaget.

"Iya! Jung Yunho! Wah aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Pasti kau ingin melihat konfrensi persnya Heechul hyung yah?" Seru Jaejoong semangat.

"Ehm… Iya…" Seru Yunho malu-malu sambil sesekali mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke dalam sama-sama." Ajak Jaejong sambil menggandeng tangan Yunho. Entah kenapa ada sebersit perasaan aneh dan kegugupan yang menjalar di dirinya. Yunho bersumpah akan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding setelah ini untuk menghilangkan perasaan-perasaan ganjil di dirinya.

"***"

"Heechullie~ kau masuk dulu saja. Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Kangin." Seru Leeteuk saraya melepaskan seat beltnya. Heechul menggeram untuk menjawab sekenanya. Heechul dengan malas menggunakan kembali maskernya, lalu ia mencoba membuka mobil, namun Leeteuk buru-buru menahannya.

"Ponselmu? Apa kau tidak mau bawa?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Buang aja." Seru Heechul datar.

"Dari pada dibuang mending buatku saja." Canda Leeteuk.

"Terserah." Lagi-lagi Heechul berujar datar.

Heechul pun keluar dari mobil dan meneruskan langkahnya ke arah pintu barat hotel tersebut. Ia bisa melenggang masuk hotel itu dengan mudahnya karena memang pintu barat sudah dijaga ketat dengan berbagai pengamanan dari bodyguard-bodyguard suruhan Kangin.

Heechul yang niat awalnya ingin langsung menuju ruang ganti namun ia lebih memilih untuk ke toilet lebih dulu. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet yang ada di ujung lorong. Hatinya masih benar-benar tidak mood untuk menjalani konfrensi pers sekarang. Jika hal itu terjadi, Heechul pasti akan mencari tempat sepi untuk bisa mengeluarkan unek-unek hatinya dengan cara berteriak atau memaki-maki. Namun, karena ini masih dalam area hotel, Heechul lebih memilih toilet untuk melakukan hal-hal tersebut.

Heechul buru-buru masuk ke dalam toilet pria dan langsung menguncinya. "Arrrghhhhhhh~ Jung Yunho brengsek! Sialan! Bitch! Bastard!" Teriak Heechul. Ingin rasanya Ia meninju cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Atau membanting semua barang-barang yang ada di sana. Tapi Heechul masih bisa menahan diri, kalau tidak sudah dipastikan besok seluruh media infotainment akan memberitakan seorang aktor terkenal deprsei berat dengan memecahkan dan merusak properti hotel. Tangan Heechul bertumpu pada salah satu wastafel selain itu ia juga menyalakan keran di wastafel tersebut. Ia menundukan wajahnya, berharap kekesalannya pada Jung Yunho menguap.

CEKLEK

Pintu salah satu toilet terbuka. Munculah seorang laki-laki di ambang pintu itu. "Ehem…" Laki-laki berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Heechul. Heechul yang mengetahui ada seseorang di sana selain dirinya mendongakan wajahnya. Heechul terperanjat kaget setelah melihat bayangan seorang laki-laki memakai jas putih yang sedang berdiri melipat tangannya di dada yang terpantul dari cermin.

"ASTAGA! Apakah hotel ini berhantu?" Seru Heechul panik. Heechul membalikan badannya takut-takut.

Laki-laki itu memutar bola matanya. "Aku bukan hantu! Kakiku masih menapak sempurna di tanah. Kau bisa melihat sendiri kan?"

Hening sesaat. Heechul mulai tersenyum, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan tawanya. Sampai-sampai ia harus rela menahan napasnya. Sedetik. Dua detik. Wajah Heechul memerah karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya laki-laki itu khawatir dengan logat yang terdengar aneh di telinga Heechul.

Kali ini Heechul sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. "Buahahahhahaha~" Akhirnya tawa Heechul meledak. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Air muka laki-laki di hadapannya berubah. Awalnya ia merasa cemas dan panik dengan mimik wajah Heechul tadi. Namun, melihat wajah Heechul sekarang laki-laki itu merubah wajahnya dengan tampang super kesal. "Kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengan gaya bicaraku?" Tanyanya.

"Hahahahahha~" Heechul berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Ia menarik-narik pipinya sendiri. Ternyata cara seperti itu berhasil untuk menghentikan tawanya sendiri. "Iya pasti kau bukan orang Korea. Kau bicara kayak anak umur 5 tahun!" Seru Heechul di sela-sela tawanya.

Hankyung hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya. Mereka berdua sepertinya tidak sadar kalau air yang sedari tadi keluar dari kran wastafel menggenangi lantai di bawah mereka. Heechul berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahmu." Seru Heechul sambil mendekati laki-laki itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah kaki Heechul terpeleset. Heechul hampir saja terjatuh namun dengan sigap laki-laki di depannya meraih pinggang Heechul. Namun, malang bagi keduanya karena laki-laki itu tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang memadai hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi Heechul di atas laki-laki itu.

Jarak wajah mereka saat ini sangat dekat dengan napas yang bisa mereka rasakan masing-masing. Heechul terperangah melihat wajah laki-laki itu dari dekat. Wajah yang mulus dan sempurna, hidung yang mancung, mata yang lumayan sipit, ditambah dengan bibir yang tipis. Tampan. Itulah yang pemikiran pertama kali yang terlintas di otak Heechul.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah mau mengakui ketampanan orang lain. Ia merasa dirinya begitu tampan hingga tidak ada orang yang bisa menyaingi ketampanannya, bahkan Yunho sekalipun. "Orang ini tampan sekali." Batin Heechul.

"Aku tahu! Kau Hankyung kekasih Jaejoong kan?" Seru Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, bisa tidak kau bengun dari atasku. Punggung sakit dan bajuku basah semua." Seru Hankyung kalem.

"Oh oke." Seru Heechul seraya bangkit berdiri diikuti oleh Hankyung tentunya.

"Orang bodoh macam apa yang membuka keran tapi tidak menutupnya sampai lantai basah dan banjir begini?" Seru Hankyung sambil menutup keran wastafel.

"Kau menyindirku nih?" Seru Heechul yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"Tidak." Seru Hankyung cuek.

Heechul memajukan bibirnya dan berdecak sebal. Ia memutar badannya menghadap tembok hingga membelakangi Hankyung. Hankyung menatap punggung Heechul lama dan dalam. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Heechul. Saat melihat mata Heechul, ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia sendiri pun bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Namun, dengan cepat Hankyung mengenyahkan pemikiran konyol tersbut saat tiba-tiba Heechul meninju tembok yang ada di depannya.

Hankyung terperanjat kaget melihat aksi Heechul. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hankyung meraih tangan kanan Heechul, darah menetes dari sana. "Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Hankyung kaget.

"Aku biasa melakukan ini, kalau aku sedang kesal." Seru Heechul enteng.

"Kau memang benar-benar sakit jiwa."

"Aku bahkan telah berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri, tapi selalu gagal."

Hankyung menatap dalam mata Heechul, mencari kebohongan di sana. Ia yang merupakan seorang psikolog bisa dengan mudahnya mencari kebenaran di dalamnya. Tapi sialnya mata Heechul sama sekali tidak berbohong.

"Kau membutuhkan seseorang." Seru Hankyung.

"Aku sudah punya banyak teman." Seru Heechul cuek.

Hankyung mendesah pelan. "Keras kepala." Dumel Hankyung dengan bahasa aslinya –bahasa Cina.

"Yah! Jangan memakai bahasa alien." Heechul memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bajuku jadi basah semua, dan itu berkat dirimu."

"Aku punya baju ganti di ruang ganti. Ayo!" Seru Heechul riang sambil menggandeng tangan Hankyung keluar dari toilet itu.

"Orang ini pasti bergolongan AB." Batin Hankyung.

"***"

Hari beranjak siang. Konfrensi yang dijadwalkan berlangsung jam 10 pagi mundur dua jam. Tepat jam 12 siang konfrensi yang dihadiri oleh berabagai macam media dan wartawan itupun dimulai. Heechul dan Jaejoong duduk bersampingan bersama dengan dua manajer dan dua pemilik agensi mereka.

Sedangkan Hankyung dan Yunho, entah mengapa mereka berdua justru memilih duduk di kursi deretan belakang di tempat yang berjauhan. Sebelumnya, mereka berdua berusaha untuk menemui kekasih mereka masing-masing, namun sampai konfrensi pers dimulai kekasih mereka tetap bersikeras tidak mau ditemui oleh mereka.

Junsu dan Leeteuk membuka konfrensi dengan berbagai pernyataan-perntaan yang menyangkal kasus yang menimpa kedua artis mereka. Blitz-blitz kamera pun mulai terlihat tak henti-hentinya."Saya sebagai manajer dai Heechul-ssi menyatakan bahwa berita yang menimpa Heechul itu tidak benar. Memang benar saat itu Heechul berada di taman bersama dengan seorang pria, namun pria itu hanyalah sebatas teman dekat bagi Heechul. Tujuan Heechul ke taman waktu itu adalah untuk latihan film terbarunya bersama dengan Sully." Jelas Leeteuk.

"Aku, waktu itu aku memang bersama dengan Yunho untuk latihan. Film terbaruku bersama Sully sudah mau rampung. Tinggal adegan romantisnya saja. Aku kan tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali di dalam adegan romantis, kalian semua juga tahu kan?" Seru Heechul penuh senyum dan kharisma.

"Aku sengaja mengajak Yunho untuk berguru padanya untuk menaklukan wanita." Tambah Heechul.

Seorang wartawan mengacungkan tangannya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pernyataanmu di taman waktu itu?"

"Ehm… itu, aku berpura-pura sebagai karakter Sully sebagai contoh. Sully kalau kau melihat ini maafkan aku!" Seru Heechul sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit. Tentu saja tingkah Heechul ini mengundang gelak tawa dari penonton yang menonton jalannya konfrensi.

Salah seorang fans girl Heechul mengacungkan tangannya. "Jadi oppa benar-benar tidak punya hubungan dengan Yunho itu?" Tanyanya.

Heechul menggeleng. "Tidak, dia hanya teman biasa. Teman yang selalu mengajakku bertengkar dan berkelahi. Hahahahaha" Tawa Heechul yang juga turut mengundang tawa orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Aku ingin merubah image cinderellaku. Apa image itu memang benar-benar cocok denganku?" Tanya Heechul. Semua orang yang menyaksikan konfrensi terebut menjawab serempak. "Iya!"

"Aku berterima kasih pada kalian, drama pertamaku debut empat tahun lalu ternyata masih membekas di hati kalian." Seru Heechul.

Seorang wartawan mengacungkan tangannya. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak punya hubungan dengan Yunho? Lalu apakah kau memiliki hubungan dengan wanita?"

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan wanita lain. Jadi siapa saja yang mau mendaftar aku izinkan." Goda Heechul. Sikapnya ini mengundang jeritan-jeritan histeris dari fans-fans Heechul yang ada di dalam hotel maupun luar hotal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong-ssi? Di hari yang sama Jaejoong-ssi juga terlihat bersama dengan laki-laki bernama Hankyung bukan?" Tanya salah seorang wartawan lain.

"Saat itu Jaejoong bersama dengan Hankyung hanya melakukan jalan-jalan biasa yang sering dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat. Hankyung merupakan seorang psikolog dan saat itu baru saja pulang dari tempat pasiennya. Lalu Jaejoong mengajak Hankyung untuk sekedar menonton bersama." Jelas Junsu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan video yang beredar di dunia maya tentang peryataan Jaejoong-ssi?" Salah seorang wartawan lain bicara.

"Oh~ tentang itu, aku sengaja menggodanya. Habis Hankyung itu tidak punya wanita, aku berteman dengan Hankyung-ssi sudah lama, dia orang Cina dan tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini. Aku sering mengajaknya nonton atau makan. Dia juga punya bakat akting loh~ jadi aku sering latihan akting dengannya. Lalu mengenai pernyataanku waktu itu, aku dan dia hanya berakting." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Jadi, apakah Jaejoong oppa sama seperti Heechul oppa yang tidak punya kekasih?" Tanya salah seorang fans girl.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku kan sudah punya kekasih." Jawab Jaejoong.

Jawaban Jaejoong mengundang desah kecewa dari para fansnya di sana. Jaejoong kembali tetrtawa. "Tenang saja, kekasihku adalah fans-fansku." Sseru Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oppa~" Seru mereka semua diiringi gelak tawa dari orang-orang di sana.

"Kami juga punya berita untuk kalian semua." Seru Kangin. Kangin menatap Yoochun sebentar, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoochun setelah Yoochun memberikan isyarat.

"Heechul dan Jaejoong memiliki project baru sekarang, mereka berdua akan terlibat project drama baru. Dan kami selaku manajemen dari mereka berdua akan bertukar artis dulu." Seru Kangin.

"Jadi maksudnya, Heechul yang semula berada di manajemen Kangin akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari artis di manajemen yang ku kelola. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Kami melakukan ini hanya sampai project drama Heechul dan Jaejoong selesai." Tambah Yoochun.

"Project drama ini disutradarai oleh sutradara yang sudah terkenal di Hollywood, ia adalah teman kuliah kami yaitu Choi Jaekyu. Mungkin di Korea namanya masih belum banyak yang mengenal, namun dia sudah menjadi satu-satunya orang Korea yang terkenal sebagai sutradara di Hollywood." Terang Kangin lagi.

Konfrensi pers tersebut memakan waktu hampir dua jam. Sesi tanda tangan dan berfoto pun juga sudah dilakukan. Bahkan konfrensi tersebut ditutup dengan duet antara Heechul dan Jaejoong dengan lagu berjudul 'Seoshi'.

"***"


	6. The Strange Feeling

Aku datang... Aku datang... hihihihih~ terimas kasih buat yang sudah baca, aku tidak akan ada tanpa kalian

chuuuuuu~ eh, ada yang nanya lagu seoshi itu ada apa enggak kan? iyah! ane tuh nemu tuh lagu sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun lalu dengan judul Jaejoong & Heechul - Seoshi, masalahnya ane udah nanya ke mbah google tetep gak ketemu kapan acaranya si umma ama tante itu duet T^T ane yakin itu suara umma sama tante!

.

.

Nah, bayangkan aja FF ini adalah drama yang tayang tiap sabtu di Stasiun tv ABC hihiih~

untuk openingnya lagunya Kim Heechul - Chobyeol dan untuk ending lagunya Kim Jaejoong - i'll protect you

dan untuk backsound di FF episod ini adalah JYJ- Found You, okeh this is it! oh iya yang tulisan miring itu adalah alasan kenapa konfrensi persnya ditunda sampai dua jam.

**Tittle: Love Behind The Scene**

**Cast: All member SUPER JUNIOR & DBSK**

**Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HORELLA, dan HANJOONG**

**Warning: Yaoi dan mungkin ada adegan NC eksplisitnya (ini gak terlalu yakin soalnya gak bisa bikin NC), Typo berserakan, pokoknya karya amatiran dehh**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kita harus membersihkan kepalamu dulu, ayo." Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Jaejoong membawa Yunho ke arah ruang ganti. "Di ruang ganti ada toilet kok, kau tenang saja." Seru Jaejoong riang.<em>

_Jaejoong menegtuk pintu ruang rias beberapa kali hingga seorang laki-laki imut membukakan pintu. "Hai! Selamat datang Jaejoong-ssi." Seru laki-laki itu ramah._

"_Hai juga Ryeowook-ssi, Wookie, apa kau bisa membantuku?" Jaejoong membawa Yunho masuk dengannya._

"_Bantu apa?" Tanya Ryeowook._

_Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan membawa setumpuk pakaian. "Ada apa Jaejoong-ssi?" Tanya laki-laki itu._

"_Ah~ kebetulan ada Mimi, begini.. loh?" Mulut Jaejoong menganga saat melihat setumpukan baju yang berada di tangan Zhoumi, stylist yang bekerja di agensi Yoochun. "Itu, kok banyak banget bawa baju?" Tanya Jaejoong histeris._

"_Ohh~ ini, Yoochun-ssi menyuruhku untuk membawa baju-baju ini untuk pemotretan dirimu untuk kalendar sebuah produk kecantikan dan ini baju-baju dari sponsor." Jelas Zhoumi. Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Zhoumi lagi._

"_Ahh~ begini, aku menabrak Yunho tadi di luar, baju serta rambutnya basah terkena lemparan air sodaku. Bisakah kau mencarikan baju ganti yang pas untuknya?" Pinta Jaejoong sambil mendorong-dorong badan Yunho untuk segera masuk ke dalam toilet yang ada di ruang ganti tersebut._

"_Oh~ okeh." Zhoumi langsung menghambur ke arah hanger baju beroda yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia tampak memilih-milih baju yang cocok untuk badan Yunho._

"_Maaf, Jaejoong… Tapi aku bisa sendiri kok, gak masalah dan lagi bajuku juga tidak terlalu basah." Seru Yunho sambil menahan dirinya di ambang pintu toilet._

"_Sudahlah~ ayo cepat cuci kepalamu, pasti rasanya lengket sekali bukan! Aku tidak suka melihat laki-laki tidak bersih, apalagi dengan baju kotor. Nanti Mimi akan menyerahkan baju ganti untukmu." Jaejoong masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam toilet._

"_Ayo cepat masuk saja!" Seru Jaejoong tidak sabar saat Yunho masih kekeh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak masuk ke dalam toilet. Jaejoong tidak kehabisan akal, ia pun lalu menendang kaki Yunho. Berhasil. Yunho terdorong masuk, setelahnya Jaejoong langsung menutup pintu toilet._

"_Kalau tidak begitu Heechul hyung akan mengomel padaku karena aku membuat kekasihnya jadi kotor!" Teriak Jaejoong._

_Zhoumi datang menghampiri Jaejoong. "Barusan itu jadi kekasih Heecul-ssi kan?" Tanya Zhoumi. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jadi skandal itu benar?" Seru Zhoumi histeris._

"_Iya benar." Seru Ryeowook yang makin membuat Zhoumi kaget bukan main._

"_Padahal aku salah satu fansnya." Seru Zhoumi pasrah._

_Tawa Jaejoong meledak saat mendengar pengakuan yang tiba-tiba dari stylistnya. Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pundak Zhoumi pelan. "Kalau kau fanboynya kau harus siap-siap patah hati. Ya sudah cepat berikan baju itu pada Yunho di dalam."_

"_Kau saja. Kalau aku di dalam nanti bisa terlibat perkelahian." Seru Zhoumi dengan tampang masam._

"_Aih~ sudahlah, sini aku yang berikan." Jaejoong mengambil sebuah hoodie berwarna hijau tua dari tangan Zhoumi, Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam toilet. Ia membuka pintu toilet dengan perlahan._

"_Yunho, apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sedang menunduk di depan wastafel._

_Yunho terlihat sedang membasuh rambutnya dengan shampo khusus hotel. Air dari keran masih mengalir keluar menghilangkan busa-busa yang ada di sekitar wastafel. Yunho sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya lalu ia menegakan tubuhnya._

"_Hai." Sapa Yunho ramah. "Aku sudah selesai."_

"_Begitu ya? Ini pakai. Aku yakin Heechul hyung sebentar lagi akan kemari." Jaejoong menyerahkan hoodie yang sedari tadi dibawanya._

"_Terima kasih." Yunho membuka blazer coklatnya dan menaruhnya di wastafel, ia lalu juga membuka kemeja putih lengan panjangnya. Jaejoong yang awalnya berdiri sambil bersandar pada salah satu pintu toilet tersentak kaget melihat pemandangan di hadapannya._

_Yunho yang sedang membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya terlihat begitu tampan, ditambah dengan rambut basahnya, kulit coklatnya, semuanya. Membuat mata Jaejoong tak berkedip menatapnya. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia juga menghembuskan napasnya –gugup._

"_Aku sudah selesai." Seru Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong._

"_Eh… iya…" Seru Jaejoong gugup._

"_***"_

"_Bajumu basah kan? Ayo ganti baju, nanti kau masuk angin." Seru Heechul sambil menggandeng tangan Hankyung._

"_Tanganmu?" Tunjuk Hankyung pada tangan kanan Heechul yang mengeluarkan darah sedikit._

"_Sudah tidak apa-apa." Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya namun dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Hankyung._

"_Kau obati tanganmu dulu."_

"_Ah, gak apa-apa." Heechul masih kukuh pada pendiriannya kalau luka di tangannya hanya luka kecil biasa._

"_Obati dulu." Hankyung meremas kasar tangan kanan Heechul._

"_Aduh, SAKIT BODOH!" Sembur Heechul._

"_Obati ini dulu." Seru Hankyung lembut. "Tanganmu itu indah, luka seperti ini membuat keindahan tanganmu berkurang." Hankyung tersenyum hangat._

"_Iya Mr. Sok-Tahu." Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rasa malu dan guup di dadanya._

"_Katanya kau mau mengajakku mengganti bajuku yang basah, kenapa malah bengong." Hankyung mencubit pipi Heechul._

"_Sakit!" Heechul merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi menyeramkan. Ia pun dengan hati tidak ikhlas menarik tangan Hankyung untuk mengikutinya._

"_Yah! Kau bukan sedang menarik anjing, pelanlah sedikit." Seru Hankyung. Heechul membalik badannya sebentar. "Kau laki-laki kan? Jadi laki-laki jangan cengeng!" Sembur Heechul yang memasang tampang garang. Hankyung tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah Heechul._

_BRAKK_

_Heechul membuka ruang ganti dengan kasar. "Heechul hyung!" Seru Ryeowook._

"_Wookie… tolong carikan laki-laki ini baju ganti." Seru Heechul, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebuah sofa single._

"_Yah! Aku punya nama, lagi pula kau basah begini karena perbuatan bodohmu juga kan?" Seru Hankyung membela diri._

_Heechul mendecak sebal. Ia melempar sebuah majalah yang tadi berada di atas meja di sebelah sofa yang ia duduki ke arah Hankyung. Hankyung menangkap majalah itu dengan mudah. "Kau kasar sekali." Seru Hankyung._

"_Apa pedulimu?" Seru Heechul sinis._

"_Eh, gege? Kau mau melihat Jaejoong hyung kan?" Seru Zhoumi dalam bahasa aslinya –bahasa Cina._

"_Iya, apa dia sudah sampai?" Balas Hankyung._

_Tiba-tiba saja Heechul menyela pembicaraan Hankyung dan Zhoumi. "Yah! Jangan bicara dalam bahasa kalian. Aku tidak mengerti."_

"_Iya dia ada di…" Omongan Zhoumi terputus saat pintu toilet terbuka dan tampaklah Jaejoong dan Yunho di ambang pintu. Mereka semua terkaget dan saling memandang tidak percaya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, Heechul membulatkan matanya, Yunho dan Hankyung tersenyum lembut dan beranjak dari tempat mereka untuk mendekati kekasih-kekasih mereka masing-masing. Namun, reaksi yang muncul dari kekasih mereka sungguh diluar dugaan. Dua laki-laki cantik itu malah menjauh dari kekasih-kekasih mereka._

_Dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan masuklah Yoochun dan Kangin yang ditemani oleh Junsu dan Leeteuk. Terjadi keheningan sejenak._

"_Ahh~ kebetulan kalian semua ada di sini." Seru Kangin membuka pembicaraan._

"_Hankyung hyung, kenapa bajumu basah begitu?" Tanya Junsu seraya menghampiri Hankyung._

"_Tanyakan saja pada laki-laki yang ada di sana." Tunjuk Hankyung pada Heecul._

"_Yah! Namaku Kim Heechul." Seru Heechul._

"_Pas sekali. Kalian semua duduk, aku dan Yoochun ingin membahas sesuatu." Seru Kangin dengan tampang yang dibuat seserius mungkin._

"_Maaf, tapi apakah aku boleh mengganti bajuku?" Sela Hankyung._

"_Baiklah~ Mimi coba kau carikan baju yang pas untuk badan Hankyung." Titah Junsu pada Zhoumi yang masih berkutat dengan setumpukan baju-baju sponsor._

_Zhoumi berjalan menghampiri Hankyung. "Ini hyung." Zhoumi menyerahkan jaket baseball berwarna biru tua. "Sebenarnya aku iri padamu gege, kau selalu sempurna saat memakai baju apapun, badanmu seperti model." Hankyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Zhoumi._

_Setelah menerima pakaian dari Zhoumi, Hankyung bergegas untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah kuyup di toilet, setelah beberapa saat Hankyung keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Zhoumi._

_Mereka semua duduk melingkar di sebuah sofa yang memang terdesain khusus melingkar dengan meja kaca bundar di depannya. Heechul dan Jaejoong memilih untuk duduk menjauhi kekasih mereka padahal sebelumnya Yunho dan Hankyung memilih untuk duduk di sebelah kekasih mereka masing-masing._

_Heechul dan Jaejoong akhirnya pindah. Leeteuk akhirnya mengalah dengan duduk di tengah-tengah Yunho dan Heechul, begitu juga dengan Junsu yang duduk di tengah-tengah Hankyung dan Jaejoong. sedangkan Kangin dan Yoochun duduk di depan mereka semua, serta sisanya, seperti Ryeowook dan Zhoumi memilih untuk duduk di belakang mereka semua._

"_Ehem, oke aku ingin memberitahukan pada kalian semua. Kalian yang berada di sini tahu semua tentang skandal ini bukan?" Kangin berhenti sebentar. "Aku ingin kalian semua benar-benar merahasiakan kasus ini. Jangan sampai kalian semua terlepas saat bicara."_

"_Kami, sebagai pemilik agensi sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Kalian tahu kan hubungan sesama jenis masih dianggap tabu di negara ini. Kami berdua sudah menyusun sebuah alasan-alasan dan sebuah cerita untuk kalian berdua." Sambung Yoochun._

"_Apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran._

"_Kami sepakat untuk bertukar artis." Seru Yoochun dan Kangin bersamaan._

"_Apa?" Seru Heechul dan Jaejoong bersamaan pula._

"_Begini aku jelaskan." Seru Leeteuk mengambil alih saat melihat wajah Heechul dan Jaejoong yang terlihat kebingungan. "Jadi, Heechul kau akan menjadi bagian dari agensi Yoochun sedangkan kau Jaejoong akan menjadi bagian dari agensi Kangin."_

"_Heh, Kangin! Kau jangan seenakya deh!... Apaan sih nih!" Sembur Heechul saat merasa pinggang merasa disentuh oleh Yunho._

"_Tapi, Chullie." Rajuk Yunho._

"_Diam kau!" Bentak Heechul._

"_Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung._

"_Begini Jae hyung, aku dan Kangin membuat sebuah skenario mengenai kejadian kalian yang ketangkap basah sedang berkencan. Kami sudah menulisnya di kertas tersebut." Tunjuk Yoochun pada sebuah tumpukan kertas yang berada di tangan Junsu. "Kalian bisa membacanya."_

"_Intinya, kalian akan meyakinkan publik kalau kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dan mengenai perkataan kalian yang menyangkut kekasih itu… anggap saja kalian sedang latihan untuk drama baru kalian." Sahut Junsu sambil membagi-bagikan kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya pada semua orang-orang yang ada di sana, termasuk Ryeowook dan Zhoumi._

"_Jadi, aku dan Heechul hyung akan bermain dalam drama yang sama?" Tanya Jaejoong antusias. Kangin dan Yoochun sama-sama mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku senang sekali mendengarnya."_

"_Project drama kalian yang baru akan disutradarai oleh teman kami semasa kuliah dulu. Dan mengenai pertukaran manajemen kalian." Kangin berpikir sebentar._

"_Itu merupakan akal-akalan kami saja untuk meredam gosip atau skandal yang menimpa kalian." Timpal Yoochun. "Para media saat ini pasti sedang gencar-gencarnya memberitakan tentang hubungan kalian berdua. Jadi kalau kalian berdua membuat berita baru yang menghebohkan maka berita lama itu akan tersingkir dengan sendirinya." Jelas Yoochun._

"_Kangin, tak kusangka kau pintar." Seru Heechul sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya._

"_Apa kalian mengerti?" Tanya Kangin. Jaejoong dan Heechul mengamngguk yakin._

"_Sekarang rencana untuk kalian berdua para seme." Tunjuk Kangin pada Hankyung dan Yunho. "Aku dan Yoochun benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tahu ini bukan kesalahan kalian juga. Tapi aku ingin ingatkan pada kalian agar benar-benar menjaga jarak dengan kekasih kalian untuk saat ini."_

"_Dan aku ingatkan ya, untuk drama yang baru ini. Kekasih-kekasih kalian akan beradu akting dengan dua artis cantik dan terkenal. Jessica dan Sohee yang jelas-jelas dulu pernah digosipkan pernah berpacaran dengan kekasih-kekasih kalian." Jelas Yoochun._

"_Apa?" Seru Yunho dan Hankyung bersamaan. Perbedaannya Yunho berkata dengan nada histeris dan terkejut sedangkan Hankyung berkata masih dengan sikap kalemnya._

"_Iya, itu ide dari Jaekyu, sutradara sekaligus produser untuk project drama kali ini. Dan sepertinya ia telah menghubungi manajemen kedua aktris itu. Jaekyu memang hebat! Dalam sehari ia sudah mampu menyelesaikan hampir setengah dari masalah ini." Jelas Yoochun lagi._

"_Okeh kalau itu demi kebaikan kami berdua." Seru Hankyung bijak._

_Yunho mendesah pelan. "Kami bisa mengikuti skenario kalian."_

"_Tapi sepertinya si sutradara sinting ini punya rencana lain, aku sendiri pun tidak tahu apa itu." Seru Kangin sambil memijit pelipisnya._

"_Ah, dan satu lagi, apa kalian hapal lagu seoshi yang pernah dinyanyikan oleh Sung Si Kyung? Sepertinya itu akan menjadi soundtrack untuk project drama kalian, dan nanti setelah konfrensi usai kuminta kalian untuk menyanyikan itu berdua." Tambah Yoochun._

"_Dari mana kau tahu kalu itu akan menjadi soundtrack untuk drama kami?" Tanya Heechul sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat lagu yang yang diucapkan Yoochun barusan._

"_Sudah kubilangkan sutradara itu sudah menyelesaikan hampir dari setengah masalah ini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih dengannya." Seru Kangin._

"_Honey, apa kau sudah bicara pada wartawan di depan kalau konfrensi persnya ditunda?" Tanya Leeteuk._

"_Aku sudah membicarakannya." Jawab Kangin. "Masalah kita terselesaikan. Tinggal kita menunggu nasib baik menghampiri kita."_

"_Tapi sepertinya dua pasang manusia ini masih belum menyelesaikan masalah mereka." Sindir Junsu pada Heechul yang berusaha menjauhkan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya dan juga pada Jaejoong yang masih tidak berani menatap wajah Hankyung._

"_Aku sudah tidak punya masalah dengannya." Seru Heechul sinis. "Lebih baik kau keluar Jung Yunho, aku mau berganti baju dan merias diri untuk konfrensi sebelum moodku berubah kacau." Lanjut Heechul._

"_Aku juga, aku tidak ingin ditemui dulu oleh Hankyungie." Seru Jaejoong._

"_Kenapa baby?" Tanya Hankyung memelas._

"_Pokoknya aku tidak mau ketemu Hankyungie." Jawab Jaejoong._

"_Sudahlah hyung, dengarkan Jaejoong hyung, daripada moodnya rusak dan jadi tidak maksimal saat konfrensi nanti." Seru Junsu mengingatkan._

_Akhirnya dengan perdebatan yang tidak perlu memakan waktu lama Hankyung dan Yunho dipaksa untuk keluar ruang ganti. Setelah keluar Yunho dan Hankyung pun berjalan ke arah tempat konfrensi dan tentu saja dengan menggunakan perlengkapan menyamar yang sebelumnya sudah diberikan oleh Junsu dan Leeteuk. Hankyung menggunakan kacamata hitam sedangkan Yunho menggunakan topi untuk menutupi wajah mereka._

_Mereka berdua berbaur dengan ratusan fans-fans kekasih mereka yang dengan senang hati berdesak-desakan untuk menonton secara live konfrensi pers idola mereka yang diselenggarakan secara gratis. Mereka berdua mengambil tempat senyaman mungkin di barisan paling belakang sambil tetap menutupi wajah mereka. Mungkin kali ini mereka berdua merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang idola yang harus menyembunyikan identitas mereka._

_Mereka berdua duduk terpisah. Walaupun tempat duduk mereka paling belakang, namun sebenarnya mereka memilih tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar dengan tujuan untuk mempermudah mereka untuk keluar dari hall utama di hotel tersebut karena sebelumnya Kangin dan Yoochun memberitahukan bahwa kedua kekasih mereka akan langusng meninggalkan hotel tersebut sehabis konfrensi._

"***"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong dan Heechul meninggalkan tempat konfrensi lebih awal. Para fans mereka yang berebutan untuk mendekat ke arah panggung langsung di stop oleh bodyguard-bodyguard suruhan Kangin. Namun, tidak bagi Yunho dan Hankyung. Mereka berdua malah keluar dari hotel XXX. Mereka berdua sudah di diberitahu sebelumnya oleh dua manajer kekasih mereka bahwa mereka akan langsung meninggalkan hotel itu.<p>

Yunho berlari mengejar Heechul yang keluar melalui pintu barat. Heechul berjalan ditemani oleh Leeteuk di sampingnya. "Chullie~" Teriak Yunho.

Heechul yang sedang berkutat dengan iphonenya menoleh. "Yunho?"

Yunho menghampiri Heechul. Setelah sampai didekat Heechul, Yunho menarik tangan Heechul paksa untuk mengikutinya. "Leeteuk hyung! Aku pinjam HeechulKU sebentar." Seru Yunho sambil menekankan kata 'KU'nya.

"Silahkan, tapi jangan lama-lama yah~" Leeteuk mengizinkan.

"Ikut aku!" Bentak Yunho. Heechul yang tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Yunho awalnya meronta-ronta. Namun, Yunho malah mencengkram tangan Heechul lebih kuat dan itu sukses membuat Heechul diam seribu bahasa. Heechul hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu sebal.

Yunho terus berjalan menuju parkiran. Kebetulan parkiran di dekat pintu barat cukup sepi. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobil Yunho. Setelah sampai, Yunho membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan langsung mendorong Heechul masuk dengan paksa.

"Au sakit!" Seru Heechul saat tangannya terbentur jok kursi.

Yunho masuk setelahnya. Ia menutup kasar pintu mobilnya. "Aku mau bicara empat mata denganmu." Seru Yunho sambil menetralisir napasnya yang memburu menahan kesal.

Heechul melipat tangannya di dada, ia mendengus sebal. "Ya, bicara saja aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Yunho.

"Kumaafkan." Heechul mencoba membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya, namun dengan cepat Yunho menahannya.

"Tunggu." Cegah Yunho.

"Aku ada urusan, lepaskan aku Yunho." Bentak Heechul. Yunho menghiraukannya, ia malah meraih wajah Heechul dan mengarahkannya untuk menghadap wajahnya sendiri.

"Tatap aku." Seru Yunho.

Bukannya mendengarkan, Heechul malah mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Tatap aku!" Suara Yunho meninggi. Dengan malas Heechul menatap wajah Yunho.

"Ada apa?" Seru Heechul malas.

"Maafkan aku, telponmu dimatikan paksa oleh Siwon. Siwon dan Changmin, kau tahu mereka bukan? Ternyata mereka adalah fanboymu dan mereka cemburu karena aku ketahuan menjadi kekasihmu dan akhirnya mereka menghukumku." Jelas Yunho.

Heechul memutar bola matanya. "Ya, aku mengerti."

"Bohong."

"Aku serius." Seru Heechul malas-malasan.

"Cium aku." Seru Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Kau mau memberikan status sememu kepadaku?" Goda Heechul.

Yunho tidak mendengarkan dan menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Ia malah meraih wajah Heechul dengan kedua tangannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Heechul dan dengan cepat ia menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Heechul. Yunho melumat pelan bibir Heechul.

Heechul sama sekali tidak membalas kecupan Yunho di bibirnya. Yunho yang mengetahui itu melepas bibirnya. "Kau masih belum percaya padaku?" Tanya Yunho lembut. Heechul menggeleng, lalu setelahnya mengangguk.

"Percaya atau tidak? Lihat mataku." Pinta Yunho. Heechul akhirnya menatap mata Yunho. Mata musang yang menatap Heechul dengan lembut, bagaikan menyalurkan sebuah perasaan lembut dan cinta yang tulus. Hati Heechul yang semula keras, mulai melunak.

"Aku percaya." Lirih Heechul.

"Okeh, kalau kau percaya balas aku okeh." Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Heechul hanya tersenyum sambil menjitak kepala Yunho. "Kau mesum sekali Jung Yunho."

"Aku selalu bergairah denganmu. Eh, ngomong-ngomong apa kau menerima tawaranku waktu di gereja itu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Yang mana yah?" Goda Heechul.

"Ih~ tawaran pernikahan dariku, untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku." Rajuk Yunho.

"Bodoh!" Heechul menjitak kepala Yunho lagi. "Aku kan laki-laki, aku tidak bisa melahirkan, aku tidak bisa mengandung. Omonganmu itu seperti orang bodoh saja! Atau kau mau aku mengurus anakmu dari wanita lain. Okeh! Aku keluar." Heechul menyingkirkan tangan Yunho yang berada di pipinya.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Rajuk Yunho. "Kita menikah di Eropa lalu kita adopsi bayi lucu sebagai teman kita bermain."

"Kenapa tidak adopsi anak kucing?" Heechul menaik turunkan alisnya.

Yunho tidak membalas, ia malah menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Heechul. Yunho melumat lembut bibir Heechul. Heechul yang sudah terbawa suasana mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho, ia membalas permainan Yunho tak kalah lembut pula. Tak ada satu pun yang berusaha untuk saling mendominasi.

Selang beberapa lama Yunho melepas tautan bibirnya. Yunho tersenyum menatap wajah Heechul yang memerah, ia mengusap bibir Heechul yang masih terdapat sisa-sisa salivanya yang tertinggal. "Aku lebih suka anak bayi lucu dari pada kucing."

"Tapi aku mau kucing." Rajuk Heechul.

"Baiklah aku akan membelikannya, tapi kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku barusan.

Heechul tersenyum simpul dan langsung mendaratkan lagi bibirnya di atas bibir Yunho. Ia pun menggeser tubuhnya untuk naik ke atas tubuh Yunho.

DOKK DOKK DOKK

Ketukan di kaca mobil membuat Yunho dan Heechul tersentak kaget. Heechul melepaskan ciumannya paksa. Yunho mendengus sebal karena kegiatan yang paling disukainya terhenti begitu saja.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai bermesraannya?" Tanya Leeteuk dari luar. Ternyata Leeteuk-lah pelaku yang memenyebabkan kegiatan yang paling disukai oleh Yunho terhenti. Yunho hanya menggeram untuk membalas pertanyaan Leeteuk.

Heechul membuka pintu mobil dengan perlahan. "Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku sebentar lagi ada urusan. Manusia mesum satu ini." Tunjuk Heechul pada Yunho. "Manusia mesum ini menahanku. Ah, aku harus pergi." Heechul pun keluar dari mobil disusul oleh Yunho.

Leeteuk berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dan di sebelahnya Kangin berdiri sambil menggantungkan tas ransel di pundak kirinya. "Ayo, kau ada syuting pembuatan MV kan?" Seru Leeteuk tidak sabar.

"Kalian menggangguku saja." Cibir Yunho.

"Sudahlah~ lagi pula nanti malam aku free, kita lanjutkan yang tadi, oke?" Heechul mencium bibir Yunho sekilas. "Bye Yunho." Seru Heechul sambil lalu diikuti oleh Kangin dan Leeteuk menuju van mereka. Namun, beru beberapa langkah Heechul berbalik. "I trust you." Seru Heechul sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"I do too." Balas Yunho. "Aku akan ke apartemenmu nanti malam! Oke!" Teriak Yunho. Ia pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan langsung melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

"***"

Hankyung berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang keluar dari pintu timur yang sengaja diamankan oleh bodyguard suruhan Yoochun. Ia berjalan bersama dengan Junsu yang sedang fokus dengan ponsel di telinganya.

"Jae." Panggil Hankyung lembut.

"Hankyungie!" Seru Jaejoong kaget.

"Apa aku boleh bicara?" Seru Hankyung. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya serta menarik baju Junsu untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Hyung, apa sih? Aku sedang bicara. Hankyung hyung, aku izinkan Jae hyung tapi jangan lama-lama yah kami dikejar deadline." Seru Junsu, ia pun kembali fokus dengan telponnya.

"Ikut aku." Hankyung membawa Heechul ke parkiran di mana mobilnya berada. Hankyung membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk. Jaejoong menurut, ia pun masuk disusul oleh Hankyung. Hankyung menutup pintu mobilnya pelan.

"Jae, kenapa hari ini kau menghindariku?" Tanya Hankyung to do point.

"A… a…ku… Hankyungie maafkan aku. Hueeeee~~~" Tangis Jaejoong epcah. Ia pun menghambur ke dalam pelukan Hankyung.

"Cup.. cup.. cup… memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Hankyung lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut putih Jaejoong.

"Aku gagal menjaga Hanjae dan Gengjae, mereka berdua mati pagi ini. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjaga amanahmu." Seru Jaejoong terisak.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak marah. Aku tahu kau menghindariku karena takut aku marahi kan?" Seru Hankyung sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan marah kok, kau manis sekali kalau sedang seperti ini, my baby!" Hankyung makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. "Mulai sekarang anggap aku sebagai laki-laki dewasa Tan Hangeng." Seru Jaejoong. Hankyung terbelalak tidak percaya mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan nama asilnya.

"Kau kenapa baby?" Tanya Hankyung lembut.

"Jangan panggil aku baby, aku bukan bayi lagi! Perlakukan aku sebagai laki-laki dewasa. Cium aku Tan Hangeng."

"Hah?" Hankyung terkejut.

"Kau jarang sekali menyentuhku. Tunjukan padaku kalau kau tidak marah, cium aku." Seru Jaejoong.

"Kau bicara apa?" Hankyung menatap Jaejoong sebentar lalu ia pun merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak mau menyentuhmu sampai kau siap. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Seru Hankyung.

"Tapi kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu kau selalu ingin menciumku." Seru Jaejoong sambil mendongakan kepalanya.

"Tahu dari mana?" Tanya Hankyung penasaran.

"Aku menebaknya." Jawab Jaejoong asal. Hankyung tersenyum dan mencubit hidung Jaejoong pelan. Jaejoong yang tidak terima melepaskan tanga Hankyung. Jaejoong naik ke pangkuan Hankyung. 'Kau tidak marah kan? Kalau aku melakukan ini pasti kau tidak akan marah."

Jaejoong mencium lembut bibir Hankyung. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hankyung. Hankyung yang awalnya tidak membalas malah terbawa suasana. Ia mulai menekan tengkuk Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

DOKK DOKK DOKK

Ketukan dari Junsu yang berada di luar mobil Hankyung menyadarkan Hankyung dan Jaejoong yang sedang dimabuk kepayang. Hankyung melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat mengkilap. "Saranghae Baby, eh… maksudku Jaejoong yang dewasa."

"Nado Hankyungie…. Junsu itu penganggu, nanti malam kita teruskan oke! Malam aku free kau datang ke apartemenku ya!" Pinta Jaejoong. hankyung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hore! Saranghae!" Jaejoong memeluk Hankyung sebentar. "Aku ada pemotretan, do'akan aku yah."

"Pasti. Cepat kau ditunggu Junsu di luar, hati-hati yah." Hankyung mencium pucuk kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersipu malu dan mulai turun dari atas pangkuan Hankyung lalu keluar dari mobil Hankyung.

Akhirnya Jaejoong berjalan bersama Junsu ke arah Van mereka yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobil Hankyung. Hankyung tersenyum melihat kepergian Jaejoong lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

* * *

><p>Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya<p>

salam hangat KIM CHI HEE

CHUUUUUU~


	7. The Forbidden Kiss Yunjae Part

hahahaai~ ane datangh lagih~

ada seseorang yang bertanya padakuh ane ELF atau cassie saya jawab yahhh~ ane ituh Hanchul dan Yunjae shipper, bukakakakkaka~ *ditabok*

.

Okeh... ini mungkin terlalu cepat dan terlalu terburu-buru, cuman sumpah! ane kalap buat pengen cepet-cepet bikin lanjutannya! dan di sini spesial Yunjae part!

Seperti biasa drama ini openingnya lagunya Kim Heechul - Chobyeol dan untuk ending lagunya Kim Jaejoong - i'll protect you

dan spesial backsound episode ini adalah suet mautnya Yunjae! Saranghae Do Dwel Gayo. #BLETAKK *kebanyakan omong =_='* okeh this is it!

**Tittle: Love Behind The Scene**

**Cast: All member SUPER JUNIOR & DBSK**

**Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HORELLA, dan HANJOONG**

**Warning: Yaoi dan mungkin ada adegan NC eksplisitnya (ini gak terlalu yakin soalnya gak bisa bikin NC), Typo berserakan, pokoknya karya amatiran dehh**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Hankyung menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Ia melihat kaca spionnya, terlihat beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian di trotoar ditemani dengan seorang perempuan baya di belakangnya. Hankyung tersentak kaget, ia jadi teringat pada Jimin dan Jihoo. Dua anak perempuan yang ditemuinya tadi pagi saat dirinya ingin membeli susu strawberry untuk Jaejoong.<p>

Hankyung meraih ponselnya dan mulai mendial nomor nomor Jaejoong. Hankyung menunggu jawaban dari sebrang sambil terus fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Halo." Seru Jaejoong dari sebrang.

"Halo Jae, aku tadi lupa bilang padamu." Mobil yang dikendarai Hankyung mulai memasuki areal rumah sakit. "Kau ingat dua anak kecil fansmu yang kubilang tadi pagi?"

"Iya aku ingat." Seru Jaejoong semangat.

Akhirnya Hankyung sampai di parkiran rumah sakit. Ia pun keluar dari mobilnya. "Bagaimana dengan makan malam kita bersama anak-anak itu?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Tentu saja jadi!" Jawab Jaejoong semangat. "Okeh, aku akan membeli keperluan untuk nanti malam setelah aku pulang dari pemotretan."

"Okeh, sampai jumpa nanti malam. Nanti malam aku yang akan menjemput anak-anak itu. Bye~" Hankyung menutup telponnya. Ia berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Namun pandangannya sedikit terfokus pada kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul di depan rumah sakit. Hankyung berhenti sebentar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Hankyung menghampiri salah seorang suster yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit. ""Suster Yang, ada apa ini?"

"Ah, dokter Tan, ini kata orang-orang sih rumah sakit ini akan dipakai untuk pembuatan MV sebuah grup band, kau tahu band FT Island dokter?" Tanya suster muda itu. Hankyung menggeleng. Suster muda itu mendesah pelan. "Kau tahu dokter, member band itu tampan-tampan." Seru suster itu.

Hankyung tersenyum mendengar ucapan suster Yang. "Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu. Permisi suster Yang." Pamit Hankyung.

"***"

Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di saku kemejanya. Ia melihat-lihat sebentar majalah yang tadi dibawa oleh Junsu. "Junsu, konsep pemotretan hari ini apa? Kau belum membicarakannya padaku sebelumnya." Seru Jaejoong.

Junsu yang duduk di samping Yoochun yang sedang menyetir menoleh ke belakang –ke arah Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi belakang. "Sebenarnya konsep produk kecantikan awalnya adalah glamour futuristik. Namun pihak manajemen produk kecantikan itu merubahnya menjadi sexy elegant."

"Sexy elegan?" Sebelah alis Jaejoong terangkat naik –bingung.

"Iya, hyung akan diminta berfoto dengan seorang model wanita. Dan…. Kau lihat saja sendiri nanti hyung." Seru Junsu dengan muka sebal saat melihat raut wajah Yoochun yang sedang menahan tawa. "Ini idemu jidat lebar." Seru Junsu dengan suara yang dibuat sekecil mungkin.

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa partnerku nanti?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Dia model yang belum terkenal. Dia orang baru dalam dunia model." Jelas Yoochun. "Ngomong-ngomong pemotretan kali ini bukan hanya untuk kalender produk itu, tapi juga gambar-gambar yang akan ada di iklan-iklan yang terpajang di baliho-baliho atau di majalah-majalah. Intinya hyung adalah icon baru untuk produk kecantikan ini."

"Tak masalah." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Kalau nanti sampai ada masalah ini idemu tahu!" Bisik Junsu namun dengan nada mengancam.

"Hahahaha~ iya, iya." Balas Yoochun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran melihat dua orang di depannya yang sedang berbisik-bisik.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Yoochun berkilah. Yoochun memutar stir mobil ke kiri. Van yang membawa mereka bertiga tengah masuk ke sebuah areal bisnis dengan berbagai gedung-gedung pencakar langit sebagai pusat kehidupan di kota Seoul.

"Hyung, selain itu, pemotretan kali ini juga bekerja sama dengan produk baju terkenal dan juga sebuah majalah fashion. Jadi intinya kau mempunyai 2 jadwal pemotretan kali ini." Seru Junsu. "Pemotretan dengan produk kecantikan itu dan sebuah majalah fashion." Tambah Junsu.

"Oke." Sahut Jaejoong. "Yang penting pemotretan kali ini tidak boleh selesai lebih dari jam enam, karena aku sudah ada janji dengan Hankyung."

"Sepertinya tidak." Seru Junsu. "Oh iya, Henry juga ada nanti."

"Mochi ada? Wah~ aku suka sekali dengan anak itu. Anak itu imut dan manis. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau mau mendebutkan anak itu Yoochunnie?" Jaejoong menepuk pundak Yoochun yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Hari ini debut pertamanya dalam sebuah pemotretan. Hari ini dia akan mendapatkan posisinya sendiri di sampul majalah fashion itu." Jelas Yoochun.

Perlu diketahui, CEO dari produk kecantikan yang meminta Jaejoong sebagai modelnya merupakan teman dekat Yoochun. Awalnya produk kecantikan itu hanya meminta Jaejoong sendiri sebagai modelnya, namun karena adanya skandal yang menimpa Jaejoong tentang hubungan asmaranya dengan sesama lelaki, Yoochun berinisiatif mengganti temanya.

Dengan berbagai cara Yoochun melobi CEO tersebut akhirnya terjadilah kesepakatan yang dibuat rahasia antara CEO tersebut dan Yoochun. Akhirnya CEO tersebut setuju untuk menambah seorang wanita untuk mendampingi Jaejoong sebagai icon produk kecantikan tersebut.

"Henry akan datang bersama dengan Donghae bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong. Junsu mengangguk. "Oh iya, kudengar Mochi punya hubungan khusus dengan si Zhoumi, benar tidak?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati dua orang di depannya.

"'Sepertinya sih iya, soalnya aku pernah memergoki si Zhoumi sedang mencium Henry." Jawab Junsu santai sambil sesekali membolak-balik halaman majalah fashion.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong histeris. "Tak akan kubiarkan si tiang listrik itu merusak pikiran suci milik Mochi. Mochi kan masih kecil." Seru Jaejoong geram. Ia kembali memundurkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar ke sandaran jok belakang.

"Oh iya." Junsu memutar badannya menghadap Jaejoong. "Hyung sudah kenal dengan kekasih Heechul hyung itu? Kok bisa?"

"Aku baru mengenalnya tadi." Jaejoong terdiam sebentar. "Junsu, apa kau pernah memergokiku menangis atau bersifat cengeng seperti anak kecil di depan orang lain?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukankah memang itu sifatmu, hyung? Cengeng dan kekanakan." Sela Yoochun. Junsu mendelik mendengar ucapan Yoochun, Ia pun memberikan cubitan kasar di pinggang Yoochun. "Sakit." Ringis Yoochun.

"Setahuku sih tidak hyung, kau hanya menunjukan sifat aslimu itu pada orang-orang yang sudah mengenalmu lama. Memangnya ada apa hyung?" Tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Aku menabrak Jung Yunho dan menjatuhkan sodaku di kepalanya. Saat dia menatapku aku ketakutan sekali dan hampir saja aku menangis, aku tidak pernah melihat mata yang setajam itu. Namun, setelah beberapa saat tatapannya berubah lembut. Tatapannya sangat lembut. Bagaimana ya?" Jaejoong mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Pokoknya susah kujabarkan tatapannya berbeda dengan tatapan lembut milik Hankyungie."

"Maksud hyung apa sih, aku tak mengerti?" Junsu ternyata makin penasaran.

"Maksudku, tiba-tiba saja aku bisa menjadi diriku saat melihat matanya. Kau tahu kan aku selalu menutupi sifat asliku pada orang yang baru aku kenal." Jaejoong berpikir sebentar. "Apa mungkin aku terlalu kekanakan. Atau apa mungkin aku terlalu lemah menjadi laki-laki?."

Yoochun mengangguk. "Kau baru menyadarinya hyung?"

Junsu yang mendengar itu kembali mencubit pinggang Yoochun dan menghadiahinya sebuah jitakan tepat di kepalanya. "Kau bukan lemah hyung, kau hanya lembut dan sedikit sensitif." Jelas Junsu.

"Begitukah? Mulai besok, aku akan ke gym untuk membentuk tubuhku." Seru Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan lekuk-lekuk dan otot-otot di tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa pergi bersamaku hyung. Aku akan menunjukan tempat gym yang bagus." Cetus Yoochun.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sering ke gym Park Yoochun? Atau kau ke gym dengan tujuan hanya untuk menggoda para gadis-gadis di sana?" Tanya Junsu sarkastik.

"Tepat!" Yoochun menutup mulutnya sendiri saat ia keceplosan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Junsu –kekasihnya- murka. "Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Percayalah." Seru Yoochun sambil mengusap lembut pipi Junsu.

Junsu menepis kasar tangan Yoochun. "Kita punya urusan setelah ini Park Yoochun." Seru Junsu dengan aura membunuh disekelilingnya.

Akhirnya van putih yang membawa mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung tinggi dengan model bergaya klasik namun tetap memancarkan aura modern. Jaejoong turun bersamaan dengan Junsu. Tepat saat mereka berdua turun seorang penjaga keamanan gedung tersebut mendatangi mereka. Yoochun yang turun belakangan menyerahkan kunci van untuk selanjutnya petugas keamanan tersebut yang akan membawa van putih itu ke parkiran.

Jaejoong memakai kacamata hitam dan mantelnya, sebab bulan ini hampir memasuki musim dingin begitu juga dengan Junsu dan Yoochun, walaupun salju pertama belum turun, namun tetap saja cuaca saat ini benar-benar dingin.

"Aku harap salju pertama cepat datang." Seru Jaejoong pada Junsu di sebelahnya.

Mereka bertiga memasuki gedung tersebut tanpa gangguan. Ternyata memang fans-fans Jaejoong tidak atau mungkin belum mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong di sini. Atau mungkin pengamanan yang ada di gedung ini cukup ketat hingga membuat fans-fans Jaejoong tidak bisa masuk dengan mudah ke dalam gedung ini.

"***"

"Hyung! Kapan kau akan mempertemukan kami dengan Kim Heechul?" Rengek Changmin pada Yunho yang baru datang. Yunho menatap Changmin kesal.

"Loh, hyung kok pakai hoodie? Kemeja dan jasmu kemana?" Tanya Siwon yang tadi sedang fokus dengan komputer di depannya.

"Tadi aku kecebur di sungai Han." Jawab Yunho asal.

"Ditanya juga, jawabnya masih judes amat!" Seru Changmin dengan segelas kopi panas di tangannya.

"Aku masih marah dengan kalian." Yunho berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Kalau hyung memakai hoodie seperti itu, hyung terlihat seperti anak remaja deh." Seru Changmin yang mulai mendekati Yunho. "Hyung, jadi kapan mau mempertemukanku dengan Kim Heechul?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah meraih paksa gelas yang ada di tangan Changmin, setelahnya ia meneguk habis kopi yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hyung! Ih~ aku kan baru membuatnya." Seru Changmin kesal. Changmin menatap nanar gelasnya, Ia pun kembali menuju meja kerjanya.

"Tadi kami lihat konfrensi persnya Kim Heechul ternyata disiarkan secara live. Memang berbeda kalau artis terkenal seperti Kim Heechul, oh iya tadi juga di sebelahnya juga ada Kim Jaejoong kan ya? Ternyata ia tersangkut kasus yang sama dengan kekasihmu." Cerita Siwon panjang lebar.

Mendengar nama Jaejoong, Yunho langsung teringat dengan tatapan yang Jaejoong tunjukan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan dirinya. Mata besar yang indah dan berkaca-kaca yang menatap sendu. Tatapan mata yang berbeda dengan tatapan Heechul. Walaupun Yunho akui tatapan dan mata Heechul tak kalah indahnya dengan tatapan mata Jaejoong, namun Yunho merasa ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja mereka bertiga terbuka dan nampaklah seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang memakai setelan kerja berwarna abu-abu dengan rok span di atas lutut. Ia berjalan mendekati meja kerja Yunho yeng terletak di ujung ruangan.

"Hai Yunho oppa." Seru gadis itu ramah. "Hai Siwon oppa, hai Changminnie."

"Ngapain sih nih nenek lampir dateng." Gerutu Changmin yang dibuat sepelan mungkin.

"Ahra? Ada apa kesini?" Tanya Yunho.

"Oppa, apa benar yang diberitakan media kalau kau adalah kekasih Kim Heechul? Aku syok mendengar berita itu. Tidak mungkinkan oppa? Kau tidak mungkin seorang gay kan oppa?" Tanya Ahra manja. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan mendorongnya kesebelah Yunho, setelahnya ia mendudukan dirinya di sana.

"Kau pasti lihat konfrensi persnya Heechul bukan? Di sana kan Kim Heechul bilang kalau Yunho itu hanya temannya?" Seru Changmin yang entah kenapa terdengar sedikit emosi.

"Changminnie, aku lihat konfrensi itu, lagi pula konfrensi itu disiarkan di tiga stasiun tv terkenal. Aku ingin klarifikasi langusung dari orangnya sendiri." Ahra kembali menghadap Yunho. "Apa benar kata-kata yang diucapkan Kim Heechul itu oppa?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Ya, itu benar."

"Kalau begitu, itu bagus kan?" Seru Ahra gembira.

"Yah! Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan?" Sembur Changmin. Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Changmin yang entah kenapa berubah sewot melihat kedatangan Ahra. Siwon akhirnya mengajak Changmin untuk keluar ruangan itu.

"Changminnie, kita keluar." Ajak Siwon. "Kita beli makanan. Kebetulan cacing-cacing di perutku sudah berdemo minta jatah." Siwon menarik tangan Changmin, namun terjadi penolakan dari Changmin. Ternyata Changmin masih kukuh untuk tidak meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. "Aku traktir." Seru Siwon.

Mata Changmin berbinar. "Benarkah? Okeh ayo!" Seru Changmin sambil menarik tangan Siwon.

Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar ruangan itu. Ahra dan Yunho menatap kepergian Changmin dan Yunho dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Oppa malam ini kau ada waktu?" Tanya Ahra sambil sesekali mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Malam ini ya?" Yunho berpikir sebentar. "Aku ada janji dengan temanku. Maaf yah Ahra."

"Oppa~" Rajuk Ahra. "Sekali ajah yah~" Ahra berusaha membujuk Yunho.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, kemarahan temanku itu lebih menyeramkan dibanding seekor singa." Seru Yunho bergidik ngeri.

"Semengerikan itukah temanmu itu oppa?" Ahra mendesah pelan. "Okehlah."

"Kapan-kapan saja ya Ahra." Seru Yunho. "Aku minta maaf."

"Oke." Akhirnya Ahra keluar dari ruangan Yunho dengan perasaan dongkol. Bagaimana tidak? Tiap mengajak Yunho untuk keluar, selalu mendapatkan jawaban yang sama yaitu, penolakan.

"***"

"Sebenarnya si Ahra itu gak ada kerjaan apah?" Tanya Changmin sengit.

"Namanya juga anak komandan." Jawab Siwon sambil memberikan segelas kopi pada Changmin.

Mereka berdua saat ini tengah duduk di sebuah meja id foodcourt yang terdapat di lantai dasar gedung tersebut. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sana.

"Lama kelamaan kita bisa dikomersialisasikan, kitakan bukan badan milik swasta." Seru Changmin tambah sengit.

"Terima saja, kita adalah orang-orang terpilih dari akademi militer. Kita bukan warga sipil."

"Dan kita juga bukan pihak militer kan?" Timpal Changmin.

"Komandan memilih kita karena memang kita adalah orang-orang terpilih yang bisa mengerjakan tugas yang bahkan pihak militer dan orang sipil tidak bisa kerjakan." Siwon menyeruput kopi panasnya.

"Apa kita bisa dibilang seperti detektif? Kadang aku masih bingung dengan pekerjaan kita."

Siwon tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Changmin. "Kita lebih dari sekedar detektif. Kita bisa mengadakan negosiasi dengan pihak-pihak yang bersengketa, kita bisa menyelidiki sebuah kasus untuk membantu polisi, kita juga bisa menjaga dan mengkawal seorang presiden, dan bahkan kita juga bisa berperang selayaknya anggota militer."

"Semua orang juga bisa kali, apa gunanya wajib militer?" Cibir Changmin.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Jaejoong oppa sedang ada pemotretan di gedung ini?" Seru salah seorang perempuan pada dua temannya yang duduk di samping meja Siwon. Siwon dan Changmin serempak menoleh ke asal suara.

"Benarkah? Aku sempat kaget saat tahu kalau dia punya kekasih seorang laki-laki, aku sempat tidak percaya. Tapi setelah melihat konfrensinya tadi aku jadi lega. Ternyata orang yang bersamanya di video hanya temannya." Seru salah satu temannya.

"Dimana? Dilantai berapa?" Tanya salah seorang temannya yang lain.

"Kudengar dari office boy, mereka melakukan pemotretan di lantai enam. Di hall nomor empat."

Siwon dan Changmin mendengarkan dengar seksama percakapan ketiga perempuan yang ada di sebelah mereka. "Hyung, di sini ada Kim Jaejoong." Seru Changmin.

"Apakah kemungkinan ada juga Kim Heechul di sini?" Tanya Siwon yang dianggukan oleh Changmin.

"Bisa jadi." Seru Changmin. Mereka berdua buru-buru meninggalkan food court dan segera melesat menuju ruangan mereka di lantai lima.

BRAKK

"Yunho hyung! Apa kau tahu?" Seru Changmin saat tiba-tiba memasuki ruangannya. Tampaklah Yunho yang sedang sibuk dengan berbagai berkas-berkas tersangka dan kasus yang sedang ia tangani bersama dengan kepolisian Korea Selatan.

"Kemana nenek sihir itu?" Tanya Changmin celingukan.

"Siapa? Ahra? Dia sudah keluar." Jawab Yunho yang masih fokus dengan komputer di depannya.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk, butuh bantuan?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku yakin kalian akan meminta imbalan untuk mempertemukan kalian dengan Heechul." Seru Yunho.

"Kok tahu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sudah tertulis di wajah kalian. Jika kalian ingin menggangguku lebih baik kalian keluar atau diam saja." Seru Yunho dingin.

"***"

Jaejoong memasuki sebuah studio yang di dalamnya sudah berkumpul orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan dunia entertainment. "Jaejoong hyung!" Seru Henry histeris saat melihat kedatangan Jaejoong.

"Henry!" Jaejoong mendatangai Henry yang sedang di make up oleh seorang make up artis.

"Selamat yah~ hari ini hari pertama debutmu, semoga sukses." Jaejoong mengacungkan jempol kanannya bermaksud memberikan semangat untuk Henry.

"Terima kasih hyung." Seru Henry.

"Jae hyung, ayo kita ke sana. Tempat pemotretanmu ada di sebelah sana." Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Henry, nanti aku ke sini lagi oke!" Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Henry. "Mochi fighting!"

Junsu dan Jaejoong berjalan menuju kerumunan orang yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan mereka. "Junsu, katanya aku mempunyai partner, lalu di mana partnerku?" Seru Jaejoong sambil celingukan.

"Itu dia!" Tunjuk Junsu pada seorang perempuan yang sedang berbicara pada seorang stylist sambil mengepas berbagai baju pada badannya.

"Kim Taehee-ssi!" Panggil Junsu. Junsu mengajak Jaejoong untuk mendekatinya.

"Ah! Manajer Kim." Seru Taehee sambil membungkuk. "Ah, Jaejoong-ssi." Lagi-lagi Taehee membungkuk. "A… a.. aku senang sekali bisa bekerja sama dengan Jaejoong-ssi." Lagi-lagi Taehee membungkuk.

"Ah~ jangan terlalu formal denganku, panggil saja Jaejoong oppa." Seru Jaejoong manis.

"Ah baik Jaejoong oppa."

"Baiklah~ kalian semua sudah datang, para model juga sudah datang, mari kita mulai pemotretannya, mohon bantuannya." Seru salah seorang pengarah gaya di sana.

Pemotretan untuk sebuah produk kecantikan pun dimulai. Lampu-lampu kamera sudah dinyalakan. Lebih dari dua orang penata busana sibuk memilih-milihkan baju-baju yang harus digunakan oleh Jaejoong dan juga Taehee. Mereka berdua pun dimake up. Cukup sederhana, namun sudah dapat menampilkan sisi cantik Taehee dan juga sisi tampan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal dengan seorang laki-laki cantik.

"Baiklah, kali ini tema untuk produk kecantikan ini adalah seksi elegan, kalian berdua tunjukanlah bagian mana dari diri kalian yang kalian rasa cukup seksi dan bergayalah seelegan dan senatural mungkin." Seru salah seorang pengarah gaya.

Jaejoong dan Taehee mengangguk mengerti. Jaejoong dan Taehee masing-masing mengeluarkan aura seksi dengan bergaya yang sangat elegan blitz-blitz kamera mengiringi di setiap pose yang mereka tunjukan berbagai gaya dari pengarah gaya mereka tampilkan. "Yah! Bagus. Sekarang ganti baju kalian."

Jaejoong dan Taehee mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian casual namun tetap memancarkan aura elegan mereka berdua. Sambil memegang produk-produk kecantikan dari sponsor, mereka berdua berfoto dan terlihat sangat intim. "Yah bagus! Kalian berdua natural sekali. Coba dektakak kembali kontak fisik kalian dan coba sampaikan kepada setiap orang yang akan melihat gambar kalian merasakan kecantikan dan ketampanan kalian berkat dari produk kecantikan ini. Tunjukan wajah cantik dan tampan kalian. Jangan lupa tampilkan sebuah image seakan-akan kalian adalah pasangan"

Jaejoong dan Taehee benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang pengarah gaya katakan. Benar-benar menunjukan wajah tampan dan cantik mereka. Mereka berdua juga sanggup menampilkan image bahwa mereka adalah dua pasangan insan yang berpasangan.

"Yah, Pose terakhir, ok, yang aku inginkan Jaejoong duduk di atas sofa tersebut." Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. Ia pun duduk di atasnya.

"Dan kau Kim Taehee-ssi duduk dipangkuan Jaejoong-ssi, kalungkan lenganmu di lehernya. Buatlah kalian seolah-olah sepasang kekasih." Seru pengarah gaya yang ada di sana.

"Maaf, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya Taehee takut-takut.

"Tidak, ini tidak berlebihan." Seru Yoochun menyela.

Junsu yang mendengarnya menyikut Yoochun. "Ini idemu jidat lebar, jangan bawa-bawa aku kalau ada masalah." Bisik Junsu.

"Pasti tidak akan ada masalah sayang." Bisik Yoochun menenangkan.

"Baiklah, kau mengerti Taehee-ssi, okeh ini adalah yang terakhir." Blitz-blitz kamera terus menyala saat Jaejoong dan Taehee menunjukan pose-pose mereka. "Oke, good! Terima kasih atas bantuannya!"

Empat jam berlalu, pemotretan Jaejoong untuk dua jadwal sekaligus telah selesai. Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore. Jaejoong dan beberapa model dan artis lain pamit diri untuk kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka atau pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Junsu, aku pulang sendiri saja ya." Pinta Jaejoong.

"Tapi hyung, apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Junsu sambil memasukan kertas-kertas naskah-naskah drama musikal milik Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak lelah kok, sebelumnya aku ingin pergi ke supermarket dulu. Aku ingin membuat makan malam untuk Hankyungie. Lagi pula perjalanan dari sini ke apartemenku hanya setengah jam kan? Aku akan pulang naik taksi." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Baiklah~ namun, gedung ini kan sudah sepi hyung, ini sudah hampir jam enam, sudah lewat dari jam kantor." Seru Yoochun. "Lagi pula besok kan latihan pertama untuk drama musikalmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula hari sudah gelap dan cuaca dingin, aman ada orang malam-malam keluar." Seru Jaejoong.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju lift yang berada tepat di depan hall empat. Mereka bertiga dikurangi Yoochun berjalan menuju lobby utama sedangkan Yoochun berjalanan berlainan arah menuju pusat keamanan gedung itu untuk memerintahkan salah satu dari mereka untuk mengambilkan van mereka yang terparkir di basement.

"Junsu, kau bisa menurunkanku di supermarket di dekat sini. Lalu dari supermarket itu aku akan naik taksi." Seru Jaejoong sambil membetulkan jumper yang dikenakannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Junsu kurang yakin. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Baiklah." Junsu menghela napasnya.

"Honey!" Panggil Yoochun. Junsu dan Jaejoong menoleh bersamaan ke arah Yoochun yang sudah berada di depan van mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Junsu menghampiri Yoochun dengan wajah ditekuk. Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. "Kau selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan si Yoochun itu. Makanya lebih baik aku pulang terpisah dengan kalian kan?" Goda Jaejoong.

Junsu melirik Jaejoong sebal setelahnya ia melirik Yoochun. "Akan kuberi pelajaran si jidat lebar itu." Seru Junsu geram.

"***"

"Hyung, kau tidak pulang?" Seru Changmin sambil merenggangkan otot pinggangnya yang terasa pegal sebab berjam-jam harus duduk dan berkutat dengan komputer di depannya.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab Yunho.

"Yunho hyung, aku dan Changminnie pulang dulu ya!" Seru Siwon.

"Oke!"

Setelah Changmin dan Siwon keluar, tinggalah Yunho sendiri. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasa lelah. Namun, pekerjaannya masih terasa menumpuk, belum lagi Ia harus pergi ke TKP esok harinya. Komandan atau yang bisa dikatakan sebagai ayah kandung dari Go Ahra selalu saja menganggap Yunho sempurna. Ia terlalu yakin Yunho bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah sendiri tanpa harus dibantu oleh Changmin dan Siwon.

Oke, kembali pada masalah utama. Yunho yang benar-benar sudah bosan harus berlama-lama dalam ruangan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia juga masih ingat dengan janjinya dengan Heechul. Ia tak mau Heechul murka untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bisa-bisa ia mati muda di tangan Heechul.

Yunho berjalan sepanjang lorong di gedung itu, berniat untuk mencari lift yang masih hidup. Di gedung ini memang semua aktifitas akan berhenti pukul lima sore dan setelahnya penjaga gedung akan mematikan sebagian lampu-lampu dan juga lift-lift di sana. Mungkin hanya beberapa lift saja yang tersisa untuk digunakan.

Yunho akhirnya keluar dari gedung itu dan memutuskan untuk ke supermarket dulu sebelum meluncur pergi ke apartemen Heechul. Sekalian membeli minuman hangat untuk menemani malam panjang mereka. Yunho sudah memikirkan beberapa cara untuk bisa membuat seorang Kim Heechul takluk padanya malam ini. Seringaian terkembang di wajah Yunho.

"***"

"Nah Junsu, aku turun di sini saja. Jaejoong memasangkan masker miliknya. Huhhh~ malam ini dingin sekali." Jaejoong mengusap-usapkan tangannya dan sesekali meniupnya. Jaejoong pun keluar dari van putih itu setelah sebelumnya memberikan nasihat yang memang sangat tidak dibutuhkan untuk Junsu.

"Selamat bersenang-senang malam ini Junsu." Goda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memasuki supermarket itu dengan santai toh sekarang supermarket itu sedang sepi dan lagi saat ini Jaejoong memakai masker untuk menutupi jati dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa yang mau keluar di malam musim gugur yang sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin. Jaejoong dengan cueknya menuju rak-rak yang menyediakan sederetan sayur-sayuran. Jaejoong memilih satu atau dua sayuran lalu memasukannya di keranjang yang sebelumnya diambilnya di depan kasir.

Setelah puas memilih-milih bahan-bahan yang akan dibuatnya untuk makan malam Jaejoong memutuskan untuk ke tempat minuman kaleng hangat. Saat tangannya terjulur untuk memilih sekaleng kopi hangat tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang tak sengaja menyentuh tangannya. Jaejoong yang kaget sontak menolehkan wajahnya.

"Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget.

Laki-laki di hadapannya yang ternyata adalah Yunho pun terkaget melihat Jaejoong. "Jaejoong, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Aku sedang belanja untuk makan malam." Jawab Jaejoong dari balik maskernya.

Yunho menatap intens diri Jaejoong. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang saat Jaejoong tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ringannya ke kepalanya. "Kau sendiri? Di mana manajermu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku sendiri." Jawab Jaejoong tertunduk malu. Entah kenapa ia sedikit gugup dan malu saat Yunho, laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya tadi siang menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku antar kau ke apartemenmu." Seru Yunho tanpa basa-basi. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terlepas begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ada terselip perasaan ingin melindungi yang begitu kuat bahkan hanya saat melihat wajahnya.

"Ah tidak usah Yunho-ssi, aku bisa naik taksi." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menunduk.

"Tidak, kau ku antarkan pulang, kalau misalkan di luar ada ssaeng fansmu bagaimana? Atau yang lebih menakutkan ada anti fansmu?" Bujuk Yunho.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Lagi pula aku memakai masker, jadi tidak ada yang mengenaliku kan?" Jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya kecuali matanya tentunya.

Yunho yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju kasir. Setelah sampai di meja kasir, Yunho menyerahkan semua belanjaan Jaejoong pada kasirnya masih dengan tetap tangannya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Tanganmu dingin sekali." Seru Yunho.

Jaejoong yang malu makin menundukan wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Yunho." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Selesai! Ini bayarannya." Yunho meyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada kasir wanita tersebut. Setelah selesai, Ia kembali menarik Jaejoong menuju mobilnya. Kebetulan sekali jarak antara parkir mobil dan supermarket itu jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang ganjil saat mereka berdua baru saja melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari supermarket itu. Banyak sekali anak-anak perempuan yang terlihat berkumpul di depan pintu supermarket. Mereka semua berbisik-bisik namun masih bisa dengan jelas oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Aku yakin itu pasti Jaejoong oppa, jumper yang dipakainya sama persis saat di reality shownya. Bahkan aku punya fotonya." Bisik salah satu dari mereka.

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong saat genggaman tangan Jaejoong di tangannya menguat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yunho pelan. Jaejoong menggeleng. "Oke, kalau begitu santai saja jangan panik, oke! Kita jalan saja seperti biasa, jangan mengundang curiga, okeh." Seru Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan dibuat sesantai mungkin. Namun, mereka berdua tersentak kaget saat sebuah suara dari salah satu fans girl Jaejoong berteriak. "Itu tak salah lagi Jaejoong oppa! Lihat kantung celananya, Jaejoong oppa selalu menggantungkan gantungan kunci kucing di celanannya."

"Sial." Rutuk Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah sekarang kita boleh panik." Seru Yunho sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk berlari. Jaejoong sengaja menjatuhkan belanjaannya untuk mempermudahkan mereka berlari dari kejaran para fans girl Jaejoong yang saat ini juga ikut-ikutan berlari mengejar mereka.

Yunho dan Jaejoong bukannya berlari menuju parkiran, mereka malah berlari untuk keluar dari area supermarket tersebut dengan terus diikuti oleh para fans girl Jaejoong. Sial bagi mereka berdua. Ternyata Yuho mengambil jalan yang salah. Mereka berdua sekarang terjebak di keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang. Yunho dan Jaejoong bingung harus mengambil jalan yang mana.

Frustasi menghampiri pikiran mereka berdua. Memang, terjebak di keramaian orang-orang itu menguntungkan, tapi masalahnya para ssaeng fans Jaejoong terus mengikuti mereka dan terus meneriaki namanya. Paling tidak, itu menyebabkan orang-orang yang berada di sana penasaran dan malah mulai ikut mencari keberadaannya.

Yunho yang sudah mulai frustasi melihat sebuah box telpon yang kosong. Hanya ada satu satu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Yunho bingung sendiri mau menjalankan rencana itu atau tidak. Namun, situasi saat ini sedang genting. Biarlah urusan resiko Yunho bisa menghadapinya belakangan.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk memasuki box telpon umum dan menutupnya setelah itu Yunho mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong hingga kepala Jaejoong tidak terlihat lagi. Yunho makin membenamkan kepala Jaejoong di pelukannya saat melihat para ssaeng fans Jaejoong masih terus berlarian mencari Jaejoong di sekitar box telepon umum tersebut.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Jaejoong yang berada di pelukan Yunho mulai gemetar. Perasaan gugup menyerang dirinya. Apalagi saat tangan kekar Yunho memeluk erat tubuhnya, yang terasa pada dirinya adalah rasa hangat yang menjalar di tubuhnya sampai tak terasa pipinya sendiri ikut memanas. "Aku gugup sekali." Batin Jaejoong.

Setelah keadaan dirasa cukup aman, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong dan dengan pelan menurunkan maskernya dan tampaklah wajah Jaejoong yang memerah sempurna. Sungguh cantik di mata Yunho. Mungkin Yunho sudah benar-benar gila saat memandangi wajah cantik Jaejoong ditambah dengan bibir merahnya yang makin memerah akibat udara dingin.

Secara tidak sadar Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Jaejoong. Hembusan napas mereka yang dingin dan berembun bisa dirasakan masing-masing. Yunho mempertipis jarak antara mereka, ia pun menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong. Tidak ada sama sekali penolakan dari Jaejoong.

Tidak tahukah saat ini dada Jaejoong bergemuruh cepat. Bagaikan ada badai yang menyerang dadanya. Saat ini pikirannya bagaikan menguap begitu saja saat Yunho menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibirnya. Namun, sesuatu menyadarkan Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai melumat pelan bibirnya.

Jaejoong menghentakkan tubuh Yunho kasar. "Apa-apaan kau!" Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya kasar.

"A… a.. aku… maafkan aku, Jaejoong-ssi, maafkan aku, aku khilaf." Seru Yunho terbata.

Air mata menitik dari mata besar Jaejoong. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. "Kau jahat, Yunho-ssi."

"Maafkan aku Jaejoong-ssi. Maaf."

"KAU JAHAT YUNHO!" Teriak Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>salam cintah dari Kim Chi Hee<p>

chuuuu~~~~ aku tidak ada tanpa kalian pembaca *wink*

terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di episode besok spesial HANCHUL!


	8. The Accident Hanchul Part

Gyahhhh~ updet! setelah beberapa lama kudet, khukhukhukhu bikin part ini butuh perjuangan ekstra kkkkkk~ terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang terus mengikuti kisah aneh ini kkkkk~

aku tidak ada tanpa kalian

Seperti biasa drama ini openingnya lagunya Kim Heechul - Chobyeol dan untuk ending lagunya Kim Jaejoong - i'll protect you

spesial untuk backsound hari ini adalah lagunya FTI yang judulnya - girls don't know yang juga sedang dibuat mvnya dicerita inih~, okeh this is it!

**Tittle: Love Behind The Scene**

**Cast: All member SUPER JUNIOR & DBSK**

**Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HORELLA, dan HANJOONG**

**Warning: Yaoi dan mungkin ada adegan NC eksplisitnya (ini gak terlalu yakin soalnya gak bisa bikin NC), Typo berserakan, pokoknya karya amatiran dehh**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Heechul memasuki van milik Kangin dengan tampang ditekuk. Moodnya berubah. Entah apa yang menyebabkan mood Heechul berubah seperti ini. Leeteuk yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sinis. "Jelek banget sih kalo lagi cemberut begitu." Seru Leeteuk.<p>

"Biarin, lagi keingetan orang Cina itu." Seru Heechul sambil menghempaskan dirinya di kursi belakang, sementara Leeteuk di depan –di samping Kangin yang akan menyetir nantinya.

"Maksudmu kekasihnya Jaejoong itu?" Tanya Leeteuk. Heechul mengangguk, Ia mengambil sebuah majalah yang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya.

"Heh! Kita belum sempat bicara, kenapa kau memotong rambutmu begitu?" Tanya Kangin ketus.

Heechul yang tidak terima ditanya ketus seperti itu memukul pundak Kangin dengan majalah yang tadi ada di tangannya. "Yah! Sopanlah sedikit! Aku lebih tua darimu!" Seru Heechul tak kalah ketusnya.

"Aku gak bisa sopan kalau kau terus-terusan melanggar peraturanku. Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu begitu sih?" Sahut Kangin yang nada suaranya mulai melunak.

"Kenapa? Gak suka? Nanti juga banyak yang ngikutin, aku kan trend setter." Seru Heechul narsis.

"Kau terlalu narsis." Kangin memutar stirnya ke arah kanan memasuki areal rumah sakit yang sangat luas.

"Karena aku tampan."

"Tampan apanya kalau cantik begitu? Kau lebih mirip banci." Seru Kangin datar.

"KURANG AJAR!" Heechul kali ini melempar majalah yang tadi dipegangnya tepat ke kepala Kangin. Kangin yang tidak terima menoleh ke arah Leeteuk yang sedang fokus menatap ipad miliknya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Honey, aku dilempar si kucing betina itu." Adu Kangin dengan wajah memelas.

"Yah! Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu! Tidak pantas dengan tubuhmu! Membuatku ingin muntah." Cibir Heechul.

"Biarin! Rese aja sih." Seru Kangin sewot. Kangin kembali menatap Leeteuk yang ternyata masih terfokus dengan ipad di tangannya. "Honey~" Rajuk Kangin.

"Apa?" Seru Leeteuk seadanya. Kangin yang tidak terima dengan reaksi Leeteuk yang terlalu datar akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Leeteuk lalu menggigit pipi Leeteuk.

"Apaan sih ini?" Leeteuk yang murka menjitak kepala Kangin. "Liat jalanan yang benar bodoh! Kau mau kita mati, hah?" Sembur Leeteuk. Heechul yang dibelakang mereka tidak memperdulikan pertengkaran itu. Ia malah asyik dengan PSP hitam miliknya.

"Habis~ aku dicuekin." Rajuk Kangin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenal dari mana kekasih Jaejoong?" Leeteuk membalik badannya –menghadap Heechul. Heechul mengangkat wajahnya. "Kenapa? Si Cina itu? Aku lupa." Seru Heechul enteng.

"Tapi menurutku dia cukup tampan." Seru Heechul tiba-tiba namun masih tetap fokus dengan PSP di tangannya.

Leeteuk tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Heechul. "Sejak kapan kau mengakui ketampanan orang lain?" Seru Leeteuk heran.

"Yah! Aku kan juga manusia. Kupikir dia lebih tampan dariku." Heechul lagi-lagi berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP hitam miliknya.

"Alien." Celetuk Kangin yang ternyata diberi hadiah lemparan koran oleh Heechul. Kangin lagi-lagi merajuk pada Leeteuk. Namun, sama seperti tadi Leeteuk malah memarahinya karena tidak fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Kau tahu, nanti adeganmu dalam mv itu dirubah." Seru Leeteuk.

"Dirubah bagaimananya?" Heechul akhirnya mau mengangkat wajahnya, Ia pun mematikan PSP yang ada di tangannya. Ia meminta minuman kaleng kepada Leeteuk, Leeteuk memberikannya bersamaan dengan kertas yang berisi adegan-adegan di MV nanti.

"Ia, dirubah dengan seenak jidatnya oleh rakun gila di sampingku. Intinya kau dan artis itu akan melakukan adegan ciuman." Jelas Leeteuk.

Heechul yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menyemburkan air yang ada di mulutnya yang baru tertelan sebagian. "APA? CIUMAN?" Tanya Heechul histeris. "Yah! Kau tahukan adegan ciuman di dramaku saja aku harus mendapatkan 'hukuman' dari Yunho seminggu penuh sampai aku gak bisa jalan. Kau tahukan betapa posesifnya Yunho?" Sembur Heechul.

Leeteuk mendesah pelan. "Aku tahu, salahkan manusia itu." Tunjuk Leeteuk pada Kangin yang sedang nyengir kuda dan melihatkan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Kangin dan sutradara MV tersebut merupakan teman semasa SMA. Jadi apapun yang diminta oleh Kangin pasti akan selalu dituruti olehnya. Seperti dengan perubahan adegan di MV kali ini. Kangin memutar otak bagaimana caranya agar masyarakat dan terutama fans Heechul berpikir kalau Heechul itu masih menyukai wanita.

"Kau selalu seenaknya!" Seru Heechul sambil memukuli Kangin dengan koran. Kangin berusaha menghindari pukulan demi pukulan dari Heechul bahkan sampai meminta bantuan dari Leeteuk, namun sayang Leeteuk sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

Heechul menghentikan pukulannya pada Kangin setelah mendapat pesan dari Hongki. "Heh Kangin! Aku memaafkanmu kali ini, karena aku bermain dalam MV grup bandnya Hongki. tapi kau nanti harus bertanggung jawab kalau aku sampai tidak bisa jalan selama seminggu, mengerti!" Ancam Heechul.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih yang menjadi pemilik agensinya?" Adu Kangin pada Leeteuk.

"Kamulah honey! Masa gitu aja pake nanya?" Seru Leeteuk cuek.

"Yah! Kenapa cuek banget sih! Awas aja nanti malam, akan kubuat kau tidak bisa jalan selama seminggu, ini hukumanmu karena kau mencuekiku dari tadi dan juga atas kelalaianmu menjaga si kucing betina itu." Perkataan terakhir dari Kangin lagi-lagi mendaratkan koran ke kepala Kangin oleh Heechul.

"Apa? Aku gak takut." Tantang Leeteuk.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di pelataran rumah sakit tempat pembuatan MV berlangsung. Tepat di pelataran rumah sakit tersebut sudah banyak orang-orang yang sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Bahkan fans-fans dari grup band yang digawangi oleh Hongki –FT Island- yang notabenenya adalah teman baik Heechul.

"***"

Hankyung terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat seorang wanita muda berkacamata memanggilnya. "Dokter Tan."

Hankyung menoleh kebelakang. "Oh, dokter Zhang, ada apa?" Tanya Hankyung setelah matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang menggunakan jas dokter yang berjalan anggun menuju arahnya.

"Boleh, aku bicara sebentar." Seru wanita itu.

"Hyung!" Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Hankyung hapal benar dengan suara ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Kyuhyun? Hankyung beserta wanita itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Kyunhyun berlari menghampiri Hankyung dan juga wanita itu. "Apakah aku mengganggu kalian? Sepertinya tidak." Seru Kyuhyun cepat tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang di depannya.

"Hyung, di depan kan ada syuting, apa hyung tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa jeda. Hankyung tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi kenapa direktur tidak memberitahukan kita sebelumnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sudah ada pengumumannya minggu lalu, lagipula yang dipakai hanya depan dan taman jadi syuting itu tak akan mengganggu aktifitas rumah sakit." Seru wanita itu. Wanita itu bernama Zhang Riyin, seorang wanita Cina campuran Korea. Ayahnya adalah orang Cina asli yang pindah dan menetap di Korea setelah menikah dengan ibunya yang merupakan seorang asli Korea.

"Tapi kok tak ada yang memberitahuku?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Makanya jangan tidur saat ada rapat." Seru seseorang tiba-tiba tepat di belakang Kyunhyun, ia pun menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

"ASTAGA!" Kyuhyun memgangi jantungnya yang hampir copot akibat ulah Kibum yang tadi tiba-tiba muncul dan menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau masih ada tugas jaga di UGD? Ayo temani aku!" Seru Kibum sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak senang ditarik oleh Kibum mencoba melepaskan tangan Kibum dari tangannya, namun Kibum yang lebih senior darinya tidak peduli dan terus saja menyeretnya.

Hankyung dan Riyin melihat kepergian Kibum dan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. Detik berikutnya Riyin membuka pembicaraan. "Dokter Tan, apakah kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bicara." Serunya.

"Panggil saja aku Hangeng." Seru Hankyung dalam bahasa Cina. "Kau tidak usah terlalu formal denganku, kita kan sama-sama orang Cina- oh iya aku lupa, kau kan blasteran." Seru Hankyung sambil terkekeh.

Riyin tertawa mendengar perkataan Hankyung. Ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Berarti kau ada waktu bukan? Bagaiman kalau kau ku traktir minum kopi? Kebetulan hari ini dingin sekali. Ayo!" Riyin menggandeng tangan Hankyung dan mengajaknya menuju kantin rumah sakit.

Setelah sampai di kantin rumah sakit mereka berdua memilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap langsung dengan taman belakang rumah sakit. "Mereka semua sibuk sekali yah." Seru Hankyung saat matanya melihat begitu banyak orang yang sedang sibuk untuk menyiapkan lokasi syuting.

"Iya, menurutku artis adalah pekerjaan yang penuh kebohongan." Seru Riyin.

Hankyung hampir menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja diminumnya saat mendengar ucapan Riyin. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Hankyung kaget.

"Iya, tak tahukah kau kalau sifat asli artis mungkin saja tidak diketahui oleh penggemarnya, dia akan menyembunyikan sifat aslinya. Contohnya Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Riyin.

"Jaejoong? ada apa memangnya dengannya?" Tanya Hankyung penasaran.

"Kau seorang psikolog bukan? Kau pasti bisa melihat kebohongan di dalam semua gerak-gerik Jaejoong."

"Ternyata kau senang menonton infotainment juga yah?" Goda Hankyung.

"Aku kan wanita juga yang mempunyai seorang idola." Seru Riyin sambil tertawa.

"Yah, menurutku seperti itu." Tukas Hankyung. Ia kembali meneguk kopi yang ada di tangannya. Namun, tegukannya berhenti saat matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang berjalan di taman belakang rumah sakit. Orang yang baru ditemuinya tadi pagi saat konfrensi pers Jaejoong.

"Jadi yang membuat MV itu Kim Heechul?" Tanya Hankyung kaget.

Riyin melihat sekilas pada Hankyung lalu mengikuti arah pandangannya. "Kau kenal dengan Kim Heechul?" Tanya Riyin.

"Ya, sedikit." Jawab Hankyung. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak ada pasien?" Seru Hankyung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Riyin tersenyum. "Tidak, anak-anak sekarang mungkin sudah lebih mengerti dengan kesehatan. Jadinya aku jarang sekali ada kerjaan." Candanya.

"Benarkah?" Hankyung mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kau memang calon ibu yang baik." Puji Hankyung.

Wajah Riyin memerah mendengar pujian Hankyung. Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"***"

"Hongki!" Heechul langsung memeluk Hongki. ia lalu merangkul dan membawa Hongki ke tempat yang cukup sepi. Hongki yang diseret oleh Heechul hanya bisa diam dan menurut. Ia takut kalau ia tidak menurut akan kena semprot oleh Heechul.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang cukup sepi di bawah pohon beringin yang tak begitu besar Heechul melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Hongki. "Dua bulan tak bertemu dirimu, aku kangen!" Seru Heechul histeris sambil mencubit pipi Hongki.

"Hyung, sakit." Ringis Hongki. ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Heechul dari pipinya. "Hyung, kau kenapa seperti anak peremuan sih?" Seru Hongki.

"Yah!" Heechul memukul kepala Hongki. "Aku Cuma mau tanya, apa benar kau sekarang berpacaran dengan si pinokio itu?"

Hongki yang mendengar pertanyaan Heechul dengan cepat langsung membekap mulutnya. "Sssttt…. Hyung jangan keras-keras nanti banyak yang tahu." Seru Hongki. pipinya merona merah.

"Benar kan yang kukatakan?" Goda Heechul.

"Hyung mah~" Rajuk Hongki.

"Yah, ternyata kalian ada di sini." Seru seorang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Heechul dan Hongki refleks membalikan badan mereka.

"Jonghun!" Seru mereka berdua. Jonghun tersenyum melihat mereka

"Hai hyung, apa kabar?" Sapa Jonghun ramah, ia pun langsung menggandeng tangan Hongki dan menghadiahkan kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

"Astaganaga!" Heechul berteriak histeris melihat aksi Jonghun. "Heh! Kau gila! Ini di tempat umum! Kalau ada yang melihatmu bagaimana hah?" Sembur Heechul.

"Tidak apa-apa kan hyung." Jonghun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yah! Yah! Aku tidak akan mudah terpengaruh denganmu." Seru Heechul sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke lokasi, Leeteuk hyung sudah marah-marah di sana." Ajak Jonghun yang masih tetap menggandeng tangan Hongki. heechul yang melihatnya mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Jonghun dari tangan Hongki. namun sayang Jonghun kekeh untuk tidak melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hongki. heechul yang sudah menganggap Hongki adiknya dan cemburu melihat siapa saja yang dekat dengan Hongki hanya bisa menggerutu sebal.

"***"

Hongki dan keempat anggota bandnya yang lainnya terlebih dahulu yang akan diambil bagian adegan dalam MV mereka. Mereka berlima terlihat begitu kompak saat diberikan instruksi oleh sang sutradara. Mereka berlima mengambil adegan di beberapa tempat. Sementara Heechul dan seorang aktris baru yang akan menjadi pendapingnya dalam MV itu baru akan ikut ambil adegan serelah seluruh FT Island menyelesaikan seluruh adegan mereka.

"Apa kau sudah siap dengan adegan ciumanmu itu?" Tanya Leeteuk yang sibuk memilihkan baju untuk Heechul bersama dengan dua orang stylistnya. Kebetulan hari ini Ryeowook tidak ikut karena harus menemani Yesung yang menemani Hyukjae dan Sungmin yang sedang ada pemotretan.

"Aku sih siap-siap saja, aku akan bekerja profesional." Seru Heechul. "Tapi kau sepertinya harus mengkhawatirkan nona yang sedang ada di sana." Heechul memberi isyarat menggunakan dagunya pada seorang wanita muda yang sedang sibuk dirias oleh seorang make up artist.

"Aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama dengannya." Seru Leeteuk sembari mengikuti arah pandangan Heechul.

"Kau khawatir? Ayo kesana, untuk memastikan keadaannya." Heechul menarik tangan Leeteuk untuk berjalan mengikutinya ke arah wanita itu. "Hai, Song Hekyo-ssi." Sapa Heechul.

Hekyo yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke asal suara. "Ah Kim Heechul-ssi." Seru Hekyo sambil membungkuk. "Ah, ada Leeteuk-ssi juga." Seru Hekyo gugup.

Heechul tersenyum dan menyentuh pundak Hekyo pelan. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu formal denganku. Panggil saja aku oppa." Seru Heechul manis. "Bagaimana dengan adegan kita nanti Hekyo?"

"Ah, aku gugup sekali oppa." Seru Hekyo gugup dan malu-malu.

Heechul tersenyum manis. "Jangan gugup, aku pasti akan membantumu." Seru Heechul menenangkan sambil mengusap-usap lembut pundak Hekyo.

"Terima kasih oppa."

Akhirnya adegan bagi Heechul dan Hekyo dimulai. Awalnya mereka mengambil adegan mereka di taman belakang rumah sakit. Heechul berperan sebagai seorang pasien rumah sakit yang telah divonis akan segera menginggal oleh seorang dokter. Harapan hidup untuknya sudah sangat tipis. Mendengar hal seperti itu Heechul seperti seseorang yang sudah tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

Namun, semuanya berubah saat datanglah seorang dokter magang yang baru bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Semangat hidup Heechul perlahan mulai bangkit. Dokter muda itu memberikan semangat dan kata-kata semangat untuk Heechul.

Adegan pertama mereka selesai. Adegan pertama mereka cukup cepat karena hanya mengharuskan mereka mengulang sebanyak tiga kali. Dan sekarang adalah adegan pamungkas dari MV tersebut, yaitu adegan ciuman antara Heechul dan Heekyu di tangga rumah sakit. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang sutradara sampai harus mengambil adegan tersebut di sebuah tangga rumah sakit.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan tangga rumah sakit yang sudah jarang sekali digunakan karena rumah sakit ini sekarang sudah memiliki tangga berjalan dan lift untuk memudahkan para pasien. Dan kebetulan sekali tangga tersebut berada tepat di ujung lorong rumah sakit tepat di depan ruang kerja Hankyung. Dan kebetulan sekali ruangan Hankyung itu letaknya terpencil.

Hankyung baru saja keluar dari ruang pasien yang mengidap sedikit gangguan jiwa bingung saat melihat sekitar ruangannya yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang. "Ada apa ini suster Jang?" Tanya Hankyung pada seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Lokasi syuting dipindah ke sini dokter Tan." Seru suster itu.

"Benarkah?" Seru Hankyung kaget. "Apa pihak rumah sakit tahu?"

"Kurasa sudah tahu, buktinya pengamanan di sini sudah dijaga dan mereka memilih lokasi ini yang jarang sekali dilewati oleh siapapun kecuali dirimu dan tentu saja direktur." Jelas suster Jang yang notabenenya adalah suster senior di rumah sakit ini dan dia pun salah seorang suster kepercayaan direrktur rumah sakit.

"Oke." Hankyung mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Aku permisi dulu dokter Tan."

"Oh silahkan." Seru Hankyung. Akhirnya suster Jang meninggalkan Hankyung sendiri. Hankyung yang penasaran dengan pembuatan MV tersebut berjalan mendekati mereka.

Memang di sana dijaga beberapa orang bodyguard, namun ternyata pengamanan yang ada di rumah sakit ini patut diacungi jempol sebab tak ada satu pun warga rumah sakit yang terlihat memenuhi tempat syuting tersebut. Benar-benar seperti di studio, aman dan terkendali. "Direktur hebat. Tapi kenapa ia tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya kalau lokasinya akan menggunakan ruanganku." Gumam Hankyung.

Tapi Hankyung sempat berpikir bagaiman jadinya bila syuting ini berada di rumah sakit lain? Pasti keadaannya tidak seperti ini. Hankyung terus mendekati lokasi tersebut sampai tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki besar menyentuh pundaknya. "Maaf, anda tidak boleh mendekat lebih dari ini." Seru laki-laki itu.

"Tapi aku dokter yang mempunyai ruangan itu." Tukas Hakyung.

"Benarkah? Apakah kau doter Tan?" Tanya laki-laki itu. Hankyung mengangguk.

"Maaf yah dokter Tan, ruanganmu terpakai. Aku sebagai astrada di sana minta maaf karena belum izin padamu." Seru laki-laki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting direktur sudah mengizinkan kalian." Seru Hankyung sambil tersenyum namun senyumnya perlahan berubah menjadi lembut saat melihat sesosok laki-laki yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi siang saat konfrensi pers Jaejoong. "Heechul." Gumamnya. Dia terlihat ceria, pikir Hankyung.

Perlahan namun pasti tanpa disadarinya kakinya perlahan berjalan mendekati Heechul, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat mendengar suara teriakan dari sang sutradara. "Oke, take 1 camera rolling and action!"

Heechul menoleh sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekati Hekyo yang berdiri satu tingakt anak tangga di atasnya. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh wajah Hekyo, perlahan namun pasti Heechul yang tingginya hampir sejajar dengan Hekyo yang berada lebih tinggi darinya mendongakan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hekyo. Perlahan jarak wajah mereka berdua menipis hingga bibir mereka berdua bertemu.

Hekyo maupun Heechul saling memjamkan mata mereka. Menghayati peran mereka masing-masing ditemani dengan lagu yang mengalun merdu sebagai backsoundnya. Hankyung menatap pemandangan tersebut dengan tatapan datar. Namun matanya teralih pada lampu sorot yang tepat berada di atas kepala Heechul.

Orang yang memegang lampu tersebut sepertinya mulai lelah sebab sedari tadi lampu tersebut terus bergoyang walau dengan frekuensi yang kasat mata, namun Hankyung merasakan hal tersebut dari tadi. Puncaknya orang yang memegang lampu tersebut tidak kuat lagi menopang lampu itu hingga lampu itu terlepas begitu saja.

Orang-orang di sana tampak kaget saat lampu tersebut tiba-tiba terjatuh dan hampir meniban Heechul dan juga Hekyo. Heechul yang merasa ada sesuatu segera melepaskan ciumannya dari Hekyo dan mendorong Hekyo agar menjauh darinya. Beruntung bagi Hekyo karena ia langsung terjatuh terduduk ke lantai atas, namun malang bagi Heechul, ia terlempar kebawah dan jatuh terjun bebas.

Hankyung yang melihat itu buru-buru berlari untuk menyelamatkan Heechul ia terjun dari tangga dan berusaha untuk meraih Heechul. Nasib baik masih mengelilingi Heechul. Hankyung dapat meraih tubuhnya dan langsung memeluknya, ia lalu membalik badannya hingga Heechul berada di atasnya. Dan…..

BRAKKK

Mereka berdua mendarat di lantai bawah dengan punggung dan kepala Hankyung yang menabrak pinggiran tangga dan bahkan tadi kakinya sempat terantuk beberapa anak tangga demi untuk menolong Heechul. Heechul yang merasa tidak sakit sama sekali membuka matanya dan terkejut mendapati wajah Hankyung yang sedang meringis kesakitan tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Ha… Han.. Hankyung…" Seru Heechul terbata.

Hankyung membuka matanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hankyung yang berusaha meredam rasa sakitnya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa." Sembur Heechul.

Orang-orang yang beradadi sana langsung menolong Heechul dan Hankyung. Mereka berdua dilarikan ke UGD dan terpaksa untuk syuting hari ini ditunda.

Hankyung yang sedang tidur di sebuah kamar rumah sakit membuka matanya saat dirinya baru saja tersadar dari obat bius yang diberikan kepadanya saat beberapa orang dokter yang menjahit kepalanya yang bocor akibat membentur pegangan tangga. Saat pertama kali ia membuak mata, yang tampak adalah wajah sedih Heechul yang tengah memegang tangannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Heechul. Hankyung mengangguk. Ia berusaha untuk duduk.

"Hei jangan bangun dulu! Kau baru saja sadar dari obat bius." Sergah Heechul.

Hankyung memegangi kepalanya. Ia tampak kaget saat merasakan ada perban yang melingkar di kepalanya. "Berapa jahitan di kepalaku?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Kata dokter sih hanya lima." Seru Heechul.

"Pusing sekali. Aduh.." Seru Hankyung saat mencoba menggerakan kaki kirinya.

"Kakimu sedikit retak di bagian tulang keringnya. Tapi tidak begitu parah" Seru Heechul.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak bisa pulang sendiri." Keluh Hankyung.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Seru Heechul.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Hankyung dirawat terbuka. "Koko Han, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Riyin, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Hankyung dalam bahasa Cina.

"Aku kan bekerja di sini, jadi aku tahu keadaanmu, katanya kau kecelakaan? Bagaimana keadaanmu koko?" Tanya Riyin yang juga menggunakan bahasa Cina. Ia mendekati Hankyung lalu memeluknya.

Heechul hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan antara mereka, sebab ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka berdua katakan.

Hankyung melepaskan pelukannya. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Hankyung dalam bahasa Korea.

"Jam setengah enam." Jawab Heechul.

"Gawat, aku lupa, aku ada janji, ah aku harus pulang." Seru Hankyung.

"Tapi kau kan baru saja siuman." Cegah Riyin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, temanku pasti sedang menungguku." Seru Hankyung. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa ada yang bisa membantuku mengambilkan tongkat untuk membantuku berjalan?" Tanya Hankyung.

Heechul dengan senang hati mengambilkannya. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, ini juga sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah menolongku." Seru Heechul. "Tenang saja, aku sudah minta izin pada agensiku." Seru Heechul saat melihat keraguan di mata Hankyung. "Aku yang menyetir."

"***"

"Kau jahat sekali Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong makin terisak. Jaejoong berlari keluar dari box telepon itu.

Yunho menatap nanar kepergian Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya bisa berbuat begitu. Yunho membenturkan kepalanya di dinding kaca box telepon itu. "Argghhhh~ sial!" Teriak Yunho. Namun, sesaat kemudian Yunho menyentuh bibirnya. "Bahkan aku bisa mengenali hanya dari suara dan mata besarnya." Lirih Yunho.

Yunho berjalan gontai keluar dari box telepon itu. Ia mungkin lupa pada janjinya bahwa ia akan mengantarkan Jaejoong untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Yunho terus berjalan ke areal supermarket untuk mengambil mobilnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar lebih dari dua orang wanita dewasa yang bejalan melewatinya membicarakan tentang Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong!" Yunho menepuk jidatnya sendriri. Ia berlari secepat kilat menuju tempat di mana mereka berpisah untuk terakhir kalinya.

"***"

Jaejoong berhenti berlari saat dirasakan napasnya hampir habis. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lututnya. Napasnya tersengal menahan lelah dan tangis. " Bodoh! Jaejoong kau adalah orang yang paling bodoh sedunia! Kau membolehkan laki-laki itu menciummu padahal kau hanya mengenalnya sehari?" Seru Jaejoong. Ia kembali menaikan maskernya untuk menutupi wajahnya sebab sesaat ia lupa harus menutupi identitasnya.

Akhirnya, Jaejoong yang napasnya berangsur-angsur pulih melanjutkan langkahnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan pikirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari taksi dan kembali ke apartemennya. Namun, sayangnya langkahnya terhenti saat sepasang tangan kekar memegang kedua tangannya dari belakang.

"Kau mau kemana nona? Sendirian malam-malam?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang yang berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong merinding. Terdengar dari nada suaranya orang ini mabuk berat.

Jaejoong mulai panik saat pegangan di lengannya menguat. Namun sebisa mungkin Jaejoong berusaha untuk menahan diri. Jaejoong sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Maaf, anda salah, aku laki-laki."

Ternyata ada seorang lagi yang tiba-tiba yang datang ke hadapan Jaejoong dan itu juga berhasil membuat Jaejoong kaget setengah mati. "Laki-laki eh?" Serunya dengan bau alkohol yang sangat tajam keluar dari mulutnya.

"Iya, aku laki-laki. Kau tidak dengar dengan suaraku yang berat ini. Aku laki-laki." Jaejoong bersaha berujar dengan setenang mungkin.

Tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong tangan laki-laki di depannya menyentuh dagu Jaejoong dan mengarahkan wajah Jaejoong Jaejoong untuk mendekat pada wajahnya. "Laki-laki katamu?" Laki-laki itu meremas dagu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meringis sakit. Ia ingin sekali berteriak dan menangis. Tapi apa daya, Ia sama sekali tidak mau menunjukan tangisnya di depan orang yang baru ditemuinya –kecuali Yunho. "Aku benar-benar laki-laki." Lirih Jaejoong sambil menahan sakit di dagunya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya. Kalau kau laki-laki tunjukan padaku." Laki-laki itu mulai membuka masker yang menutupi wajah Jaejoong.

"Ya tuhan, siapa saja tolong aku." Jerit Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Lepaskan dia brengsek!"

BUAKK

Terdengar bunyi hantaman keras dari arah belakang. Seketika pegangan yang berada di tangan Jaejoong mengendur dan terlepas begitu saja. Sebuah tangan terulur dan menarik Jaejoong lalu dengan sigap pemilik tangan itu memeluknya.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang itu.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar suara itu. Jaejoong sudah mulai hapal dengan suara ini. Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya. "Yunho." Lirih Jaejoong.

"KAU PENGGANGGU!"

BUAKK

Teman laki-laki yang dihajar oleh Yunho mengayunkan botol minuman yang terbuat dari kaca ke kepala Yunho. Botol itu pecah berantakan. Yunho terhuyung setelah mendapat pukulan telak dari laki-laki itu. Jaejoong yang masih di dalam dekapan Yunho tersentak kaget.

"Argghhh~" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan jatuh tersungkur ke jalanan beraspal. Darah mengalir deras dari pelipis kanannya.

Jaejoong yang panik dan ketakutan setengah mati ikut bersimpuh di samping Yunho. Ia benar-benar takut saat melihat darah yang mengalir begitu deras sampai hampir menutupi sebagian wajah Yunho. Tangis Jaejoong tak bisa dibendung lagi. Dengan terisak ia menyentuh kepala Yunho.

"Yu… yun… ho kau tak apa-apa." Seru Jaejoong sambil terisak.

Sebuah tangan mencengkram lengan Jaejoong dan menariknya kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jaejoong berusaha menepis cengkraman kuat di lengannya. "Lepaskan aku!" Jerit Jaejoong.

"Kau wanita! Mana ada laki-laki yang menjerit seperti itu." Seru laki-laki itu sambil tertawa. Temannya yang tadi sempat dihantam oleh Yunho pun bangkit. Ia menarik paksa masker yang masih menutupi wajah Jaejoong. Setelah terbuka sempurna, ia melemparnya sembarangan.

"Nah, gadis manis. Ayo bermain bersamaku." Laki-laki itu menarik dagu Jaejoong dan meremasnya kuat, setelahnya ia mendekatkan wajah Jaejoong ke arahnya.

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN DIA BRENGSEK!"

BUAKK

Yunho menghantamkan tinjunya di punggung laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur setelah menerima bogem mentah dari Yunho. "Tanganmu yang kotor itu tidak pantas menyentuhnya!" Seru Yunho sambil menginjak punggungnya hingga laki-laki itu pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih ditahan oleh lelaki yang satu lagi. Yunho berjalan terhuyung. "Lepaskan dia! Kubilang lepaskan dia brengsek!" Teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan cengkremana laki-laki tadi dari kedua tangannya. Jaejoong meronta mati-matian.

CRING

Laki-laki tadi ternyata menodongkan sebuah pisau lipat ke leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tadi berhasil untuk lolos kembali tercekat. "Kalau kau mendekat, nyawa dia akan ku habisi." Seru laki-laki itu. Pisau lipat yang dipegangnya hampir menyayat leher mulus Jaejoong.

"Yunho…" Bibir Jaejoong bergetar menahan tangis. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Yunho tidak peduli. Ia makin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang ditawan.

Yunho bersiap-siap melayangkan pukulannya. "Lepaskan dia!"

"Jangan mendekat!" laki-laki tu mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Yunho.

Yunho tidak mengindahkannya. Ia malah makin mendekati Jaejoong. Dengan gerakan sigap Yunho meraih pisau itu dan menggenggamnya kuat hingga tak terasa darah mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya. Tangan satunya yang bebas meraih tangan laki-laki itu. Dengan sekali gerakan cepat Yunho melipat tangan laki-laki itu dan mengunci gerakannya.

Jaejoong akhirnya terlepas dari cengkeraman laki-laki itu. Yunho pun menghajar tengkuk laki-laki itu hingga mengenai titik vital di lehernya yang membuat laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

Yunho pun terjatuh, namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menangkap tubuh Yunho. "Yunho, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong mengusap aliran darah yang menetes dari kening Yunho hingga menutupi matanya.

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi masalahnya pasti nanti kamulah yang pasti akan mengantarkanku pulang. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk mengantarmu pulang." Yunho berusaha bercanda.

"Kau ini, sudah tentu aku akan mengatarkanmu pulang. Aku akan memanggil taksi. Tunggu sebentar." Seru Jaejoong. Ia bangkit berdiri. Namun Yunho menariknya tangannya.

"Tunggu, apa kau cukup kuat untuk memapahku? Kalau Heechul sih sangat kuat, dia bahkan mungkin bisa menggendongku." Seru Yunho.

"Kau bicara seperti orang mabuk. Aku laki-laki, aku pasti bisa kalau hanya memapahmu." Seru Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu ayo angkat aku berdiri. Kepalaku pening sekali dan serasa dunia ini berputar." Yunho memijit tengkuknya.

"Dunia ini memang berputar bodoh." Jaejoong tertawa lepas.

"Kau lebih cantik kalau tertawa." Celetuk Yunho.

"Aku laki-laki, dan aku sangat tidak suka kalau ada yang bilang aku cantik." Jaejoong hampir melepaskan tangan kiri Yunho yang tadi hampir melingkar di lehernya

"Ya sudah. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Rajuk Yunho sambil cemberut.

"Dan kau terlihat makin jelek saat cemberut." Tawa Jaejoong kembali terdengar. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku menelpon Hankyungie dulu."

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kita sepertinya harus ke klinik dulu. Kebetulan klinik milik temanku ada di dekat apartemenku." Seru Yunho sambil menunjuk dahinya yang beradarah.

"Baiklah." Seru Jaejoong penuh senyum.

"***"

Akhirnya Heechul mengantarkan Hankyung menuju apartemennya. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari mulut mereka. Namun, akhirnya Hankyung memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau mengantarkanku Heechul-ssi?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Kan, tadi di rumah sakit aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku kan?" Seru Heechul tanpa menoleh sebab ia masih fokus dengan kemudinya.

Kemudian handphone Hankyung berbunyi. hankyung melihat sekilas untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Ternyata yang menelponnya itu adalah Jaejoong. hankyung mengangkatnya. "Halo."

"Hankyungie…. Aku tidak jadi dengan makan malam kita, maafkan aku Hankyungie, aku janji kita akan makam malam bersama kedua anak itu nanti." Seru jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga punya urusan mendadak, aku juga minta maaf."

"Benarkah kau tidak marah?" Tanya Jaejoong meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak marah. Jaga dirimu sayang, I love you." Serunya.

"I love you too." Seru Jaejoong. Hankyung menutup telponnya lalu meletakannya di dashboard mobilnya.

"Kau tidak memberitahukan kabarmu pada Jaejoong?" Tanya Heechul.

Hankyung menggeleng. "Dia pasti akan sangat khawatir padaku. Katanya dia masih ada urusan. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau sudah bilang pada Yunho?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan. Jadi kau tenang saja. Apakah kita sudah sampai ?" Tanya Heechul saat mobil mereka berhenti tepat di depan pelataran apartemen yang tidak begitu mewah. Hankyung mengangguk.

"Apartemenku ada di lantai empat. Tapi aku ragu apakah aku bisa berjalan ke apartemenku sendiri." Seru Hankyung yang melihat kakinya digips.

"Aku akan memapahmu, kau tenang saja." Heechul pun keluar dari mobil Hankyung dan berjalan ke arah berlainan untuk membukakan pintu bagi Hankyung. Heechul pun membukakan pintu untuk Hankyung dan dengan penuh kesabaran Heechul membukakan seat belt yang melingkar di pinggang Hankyung. Setelahnya ia menuntun Hankyung untuk berdiri.

Namun, saat Heechul berusaha untuk memapah Hankyung. Kekuatannya tidak cukup mereka berdua kembali terhempas ke dalam mobil hingga heechul menindih Hankyung yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Heechul yang sadar buru-buru bangun dari atas tubuh Hankyung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Sakit." Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Hankyung.

Sebuah butiran putih jatuh dari langit dan mengenai kaca depan mobil Hankyung. Butiran-butiran putih itu makin lama kian banyak berjatuhan seperti membentuk sebuah pola yang tak beraturan.

"Salju." Seru Heechul. "Salju pertama di musim ini."

"Apa kau menyukai salju?" Tanya Hankyung.

Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memapah Hankyung kembali. Akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil keluar dari mobil Hankyung dengan Heechul di sebelah kiri Hankyung sedangkan di kanannya ia menggunakan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Aku sangat suka salju." Seru Hankyung. "Au~ ini sakit sekali." Keluh Hankyung.

"Yah! Kau laki-laki kan? Laki-laki jangan cengeng." Seru Heechul sambil terus memapah Hankyung hingga mereka berdua sampai ke depan pintu apartemen Hankyung.

"Menginaplah di sini. Diluar pasti dingin." Seru Hankyung. Heechul terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebentar. "Bagaimana?" Seru Hankyung lagi.

"Baiklah~ ini permintaanmu dan sebagai balas budiku karena kau telah menolongku." Jawab Heechul.

"Malam ini dingin, bagaimana kalau kita minum wine." Tawar Hankyung sambil beusaha membuka pintu apartemennya. "Apakah kau bisa membantuku membukakannya?" Tanya Hankyung.

Heechul mengangguk dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu apartemen Hankyung. Setelah terbuka, mereka berdua masuk ke dalamnya. Hankyung yang masih dipapah oleh Heechul akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa bersama Heechul.

"Kau berat sekali ternyata." Keluh Heechul sambil memukul-mukulkan pundaknya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa mencoba untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kram akibat memepah Hankyung.

Mata Heechul hampir terpejam namun kembali terbuka saat mendengar dengkuran halus di sampingnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Hankyung yang sudah tertidur pulas. Mungkin efek dari obat bius itu masih ada. Heechul bingung harus diapakan Hankyung. Dibawa menuju ranjangnya tidak mungkin sebab jujur saja ia tidak akan kuat untuk menggendong Hankyung sendirian. Heechul pun tidak tega untuk membangunkannya

Akhirnya Heechul memutuskan untuk mengambil selimut yang ia ambil dari tempat tidur Hankyung yang langsung terhubung dengan ruan tamu. Pelan-pelan ia menaikkan kaki Hnakyung dan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya karena Heechul yakin kakinya pasti sakit bukan main, terlihat dari wajah Hankyung yang sedikit meringis saat kaki kirinya diangkat oleh Heechul.

Setelahnya ia melepaskan sendal rumah sakit yang dipakai Hankyung lalu setelah itu meletakkan bantal yang tadi diambilnya juga bersamaan dengan selimut dari tempat tidur Hankyung di bawah kepala Hankyung. Lalu terakhir ia menyelimutinya. Heechul menatap wajah tidur Hankyung. Menurutnya sangat lucu, mirip bayi panda yang sedang tidur.

Heechul terkekeh sendiri memandangi wajah tidur Hankyung. Ia pun merasa lelah dan dengan tanpa pikir panjang ia merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di bawah sofa yang Hankyung tiduri dan kebetulan lantai apartemen Hankyung dilapisi oleh karpet tebal hingga tubuhnya tak akan kedinginan. Sebelum Heechul tidur ia tergoda untuk kembali melihat wajah Hankyung.

Heechul tersenyum dan sangat tidak tahan untuk mencium Hankyung. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang Heechul mengecup pelan pipi Hankyung. "Selamat tidur. Prince of China."

* * *

><p>salam cintah dari Kim Chi Hee<p>

chuuuu~~~~ aku tidak ada tanpa kalian pembaca *wink*

terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di episode besok spesial HANCHUL!


	9. They Look A Like A Couple

Gyahhhhh~ update lagihhhh~ khikhukhu part ini hanya untuk selingan

terima kasih bagi yang mengikuti kisah ini dari awal, aku tidak akan ada tanpa kalian

spesial cinta dari kim chi hee, chuuuuuu~

Seperti biasa drama ini openingnya lagunya Kim Heechul - Chobyeol dan untuk ending lagunya Kim Jaejoong - i'll protect you, dan untuk backsoundnya apa ya? ahhh~

jreng... lagunya Kim Hyun Joong dengan judul Marry You, sweet kannnnn? kkkkkkkkkkkkk~

**Tittle: Love Behind The Scene**

**Cast: All member SUPER JUNIOR & DBSK**

**Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HORELLA, dan HANJOONG**

**Warning: Yaoi dan mungkin ada adegan NC eksplisitnya (ini gak terlalu yakin soalnya gak bisa bikin NC), Typo berserakan, pokoknya karya amatiran dehh**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Hhhhh~ sampai juga di apartemen." Seru Yunho. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke ranjangnya dan tidur terlentang sambil merenggangkan tangan serta kakinya. "Kepalaku pusing sekali!" Seru Yunho sambil memukul-mukul kasur. Mirip anak kecil.<p>

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memapah Yunho merasakan pegal di pundaknya. Ternyata Yunho benar-benar berat. Jaejoong berjanji Ia harus ke tempat refleksi sesudah ini,

"Apartemenmu, tidak punya sofa?" Tanya Jaejoong. Matanya terus memandangi sekeliling apartemen Yunho. Cukup berantakan, dengan baju-baju entah itu kotor atau bersih yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Bungkus-bungkus makanan banyak yang berserakan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Jaejoong, yaitu Yunho ternyata gemar berolahraga hingga ia mempunyai ruangan khusus di sudut ruangan yang di sekat oleh beberapa lemari. Ruangan itu diisi dengan alat-alat olahraga seperti barbel dan semacamnya.

"Aku memang sengaja tidak memakai sofa atau kursi atau semacamnya. Apartemenku kecil dan mungkin hanya muat ditinggali hanya dua orang, lagi pula Heechul tidak terlalu suka duduk di kursi. Makanya aku memilih meja yang pendek. Yah~ terkesan lebih oriental dan kekeluargaan." Jelas Yunho. Ia pun bangkit dari rebahnya. "Maaf yah! Apartemenku berantakan, maklum laki-laki."

"Aku juga laki-laki tapi tak sejorok ini." Seru Jaejoong. Jiwa bersih-bersihnya timbul, ia mengambil sebuah kantung plastik besar yang terserak di bawah meja. Dengan rajin ia memunguti sisa-sisa bungkus makanan yang tercecer di lantai.

"Yah~ jangan repot-repot membersihkan rumahku, kau kan tamu disini." Seru Yunho sambil duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak betah melihat ruangan yang kotor." Seru Jaejoong, bahkan kini ia telah memunguti satu persatu baju Yunho yang berserakan dan menaruhnya di sebuah keranjang dekat kamar mandi. "Apa Heechul tidak marah kau jorok begini?"

Yunho tertawa terbahaka-bahak. Jaejoong yang merasa aneh menghentikan katifitasnya. "Kok ketawa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan muka bingung.

"Heechul sama dengan diriku, dia cuek sekali! Bahkan kelewat parah." Jawab Yunho masih terus sambil tertawa.

"Begitukah?"

"Kau jadi mirip ibuku deh." Seru Yunho. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju lemari. "Kalau kau ingin mandi, mandi saja tapi sayang sekali di sini tidak ada air panas atau air hangat. Maklum saja apartemen murah. Aku akan menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho sebentar. "Kepalamu bagaimana? Tanganmu juga bagaimana?"

"Sudah rada membaik kan tadi sudah diobati oleh temanku. Sudah kau mandi saja." Yunho mendorong Jaejoong ke dalam kamar mandinya. "Kau pakai baju Heechul saja ya, aku yakin kalau kau pakai bajuku pasti akan sangat longgar." Seru Yunho.

Jaejoong pun menurut. Ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"***"

Jam beker yang terpasang tepat di samping ranjang Hankyung berbunyi, mengganggu sesosok laki-laki yang tengah tidur pulas di atas ranjang yang ditutupi dengan selimut berwarna baby blue. Laki-laki itu menggeliat pelan dan berguling ke arah kiri dan makin menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya bahkan kepalanya.

Laki-laki lain yang berada di ruangan yang sama datang. Ia menggunakan tongkat untuk memudahkannya berjalan. Lalu, Ia pun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, tepat di samping laki-laki lain yang tengah bergelung di dalam selimut. "Hai, apa kau sudah bangun? Ini sudah pagi." Seru laki-laki lain yang ternyata adalah Hankyung. Ia menggerak-gerakan badan Heechul yang tengah terbungkus selimut.

"Dingin~" Balas Heechul malas.

Hankyung bergerak untuk mematikan jam bekernya yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Setelah itu, Ia kembali berusaha membangunkan Heechul. Ia kembali menggoyang-goyangkan badan Heechul yang masih setia bergelung di balik selimut. Hankyung sudah kehabisan kesabaran, Ia pun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi badan Heechul.

Heechul yang masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya pagi malah berguling ke samping, Ia lalu mengambil bantal dan menaruhnya tepat di atas wajahnya. Hankyung yang melihat tingkah Heechul mirip anak kecil mengambil bantal yang menutupi wajah Heechul dan melemparnya.

"Hei, bangun dong! Kau gak ada job hari ini." Seru Hankyung sambil menepuk-nepuk kaki serta paha Heechul.

Heechul tetap tak bergeming. Hankyung yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran menghadiahkan cubitan di pipi mulus Heechul. Tanpa perasaan Hankyung menarik pipi Heechul.

"SAKITTT~" Jerit Heechul. Dengan spontan Ia pun membuka matanya. Ia pun bangun dan duduk bersila sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, aku yakin kalau ada gempa sekalipun kau tidak akan bangun." Seru Hankyung. Ia bangkit berdiri, dengan menggunakan tongkat ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar membawa semangkuk sereal dan susu coklat hangat.

Hankyung meletakan mangkuk sereal dan susu itu di sebuah nampan yang ia bawa di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain membawa sebuah tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan. Akhirnya dengan sedikit kerepotan dan susu berceceran di lantai ia berhasil sampai ke samping tempat tidurnya. Ia meletakan nampan yang dibawanya ke atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Ia kembali mendudukan dirinya di samping Heechul yang masih terus saja mengusap-usap pipinya yang sedikit memerah. "Cepat cuci muka kalau kau tak mau mandi. Aku tahu cuaca sedang dingin, lalu setelah itu sarapan." Seru Hankyung.

Heechul memandang Hankyung sebentar. Nampaknya otaknya masih belum tersambung dengan benar hingga ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "Hah?" Hanya itu satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Heechul.

"Kalau kau mau mandi, baju gantimu sudah aku siapkan di kamar mandi." Seru Hankyung lagi. Heechul yang baru sadar menatap Hankyung dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Masih sama seperti kemarin, kepalanya masih diperban dengan noda merah di dahi sebelah kirinya sedangkan kaki kirinya masih digips dan tentu saja saat ini Hankyung masih menggunakan tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan.

Setelah memandang Hankyung, Heechul menatap sofa yang tadi malam sempat dipakai tidur oleh Hankyung. Ternyata sofa tersebut telah rapi seperti sebelumnya, bantal dan selimut yang Heechul ambil dari tempat tidur Hankyung pun sudah dibereskan. Setelahnya, ia menatap dirinya sendiri.

Betapa terkejutnya Heechul mendapati dirinya menggunakan piyama berwarna coklat muda, yang ia tidak tahu itu milik siapa. Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah dirinya yang tengah berada di atas ranjang Hankyung, seingatnya tadi malam Heechul masih tidur di bawah sofa.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau aku bisa berjalan waktu tidur, bahkan sampai bisa mengganti bajuku sendiri?" Tunjuk Heechul pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang tidak berjalan sambil tidur kok." Seru Hankyung sambil mengaduk susu coklat di tangannya. "Aku yang mengangkatmu ke atas ranjangku dan aku yang menggantikan bajumu. Karena kupikir pasti tidak nyaman kalau tidur memakai pakaian yang masih basah."

"Oh begitu…." Heechul mengangguk-angguk. Namun setelahnya, "APA?" Heechul syok setelah mencerna perkataan Hankyung. "KAU YANG MENGGANTIKAN BAJUKU?" Tanya Heechul histeris. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku?" Tanya Heechul takut-takut.

"Yah! Aku hanya menggantikan baju luarmu saja, pakaian dalam dan juga boxermu tidak kuganti. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam deh." Hankyung memukul kepala Heechul menggunakan sendok teh yang dipegangnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingin cuci muka. Ini minum dulu, baru habis itu mandi dan ganti baju. Aku berubah pikiran." Hankyung menyodorkan segelas susu coklat hangat pada Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk dan meraih gelas itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh lucu saat Heechul meminum susu tersebut. Hankyung memandangi Heechul dengan seksama yang sedang meminum susunya sambil mata terpejam dan tak lupa kedua alisnya yang saling bertautan.

"Huehhhhh~ gak enak." Seru Heechul sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia menyerahkan gelas yang isinya sudah berpindah ke perutnya ke tangan Hankyung.

"Gak enak kok dihabisin, gak ada sisanya lagi." Hankyung membalik gelas itu dan mengocok-ngocoknya.

"Kau kan sudah buat, dan kalau terbuang sayang, lebih baik aku minum saja." Seru Heechul sambil mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan susu. Hankyung yang melihatnya ikut membantu menusap bibir Heechul menggunakan ibu jarinya. Heechul yang risih menyingkirkan tangan Hankyung.

"Apa kau selalu seperti itu dengan Jaejoong?" Tanya Heechul sambil cemberut.

"Apanya?" Tanya Hankyung bingung.

"Ahh~ lupakan." Ia baru saja hendak bangun dari tenpat tidur Hankyung, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Akhirnya ia kembali duduk.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa kau membawaku ke kasur padahal jalan saja kau tidak bisa?" Tanya Heechul menyelidik. "Atau mungkin kakimu ini tidak kenapa-kenapa?" Heechul mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya digips yang terdapat di kaki Hankyung.

Hankyung meringis. "Sakit tahu!"

"Terus bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Heechul sambil mencondongkan badannya.

"Ya, walaupun kau terlihat gendut, tapi ternyata badanmu cukup enteng, aku menggendongmu di pundakku. Tapi ternyata kau tidur seperti orang mati." Jelas Hankyung.

"Begitukah? Aku jadi mirip seperti karung beras." Seru Heechul semangat. "Ternyata kau kuat juga." Heechul menepuk-nepuk pundak Hankyung.

Heechul mendesah frustasi. Hankyung yang mendengarnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya –bingung. Bagaimana bisa orang dengan begitu mudahnya berubah mood bahkan dalam hitungan detik, pikir Hankyung. "Ada apa?" Tanya Hankyung lembut.

"Berita tentang aku yang kecelakaan pasti sudah tersebar, dan lagi-lagi kau akan tersangkut kasus dengan selebriti. Kau tahukan ssaeng fansku itu banyak, belum selesai masalahmu dengan Jaejoong, sekarang ditambah masalahmu denganku." Heechul lagi-lagi mendesah frsutasi.

"Gampang." Hankyung kembali mengetukkan sendok teh yang dipeganya ke kepala Heechul.

"Kalau ada wartawan yang bertanya padamu tinggal bilang aku adalah temanmu, kau kan juga berteman dengan Jaejoong bukan?"

Heechul menjetikkan jarinya. "Kau pintar!" Seru Heechul. Sedetik kemudian Heechul mendesah lagi. "Tapi aku masih punya masalah yang lebih serius."

"Masalah apa lagi? Ceritakanlah padaku." Seru Hankyung.

Heechul meniup poninya sendiri hingga berantakkan. "Begini loh! Kau tahu dalam syuting kemarin aku melakukan adegan apa?" Tanya Heechul. Hankyung berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng ringan, membiarkan Heechul bilang sendiri padanya.

"Ituloh~ yang di tangga kemarin~ aku melakukan adegan itu hanya berdasarkan skenario."

"Lalu?"

Heechul menarik napas panjang dan frustasi. "Terakhir kali aku beradegan seperti itu di dramaku aku harus dihukum sama si Yunho selama seminggu penuh." Heechul merajuk.

"Dihukum? Dihukum bagaimana?" Pikiran Hankyung sudah melayang kemana-mana mendengar pernyataan Heechul.

"Iya! Dihukum sampai aku gak bisa jalan." Heechul memandang Hankyung lengkap dengan kitty eyesnya. "Kau temanku kan? Bantu aku menghindari Yunho!" Seru Heechul memelas.

"Hah? Sejak kapan?" Hankyung tersentak kaget saat Heechul menggengggam tangannya.

"Semua orang yang baik padaku adalah temanku." Seru Heechul yakin.

"Lalu soal menghindari Yunho itu?" Hankyung mengernyit bingung. "Bukankah Yunho itu memang kekasihmu, jadi wajar saja kalau ia tak suka melihatmu mencium orang lain meski itu hanya akting. Dan ya, apalagi sampai membuatmu tidak bisa jalan selama seminggu." Jelas Hankyung.

"Apa kau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak?" Heechul menyipitkan matanya. "Dasar mesum!" Heechul melemparkan bantal ke kepala Hankyung.

"Aduh! Kenapa sih!" Hankyung yang tak terima melemparkan bantalnya kembali ke arah Heechul. Heechul dengan cepat menangkap bantal itu.

"Weee~ gak kena!" Seru Heechul sambil tertawa lepas. "Habis pikiranmu mesum sih! Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan saat aku bilang gak bisa jalan, hah?"

Hankyung menggendikan bahunya. "Yah~ kau tahu sendirikan, hal apa yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Yah! Kau tahu sendirikan!" Nada suara Hankyung meninggi. Bukannya takut mendengar nada bicara Hankyung, Ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahaha~ makin keras suaramu makin lucu tahu gak! Pelafalanmu kayak anak TK!" Heechul makin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yah~ bisa tidak kau berhenti tertawa." Rajuk Hankyung.

"Memang pikiranmu mesum saja." Heechul berusaha mati-matian untuk menghentikan tawanya. Namun, walaupun begitu, Heechul masih tetap tidak sepenuhnya berhenti.

"Begini loh Hankyungie~ Yunho itu posesif sekali padaku. Jadi saat aku melakukan adegan ciuman itu, setelah pulang Yunho memberikanku hukuman yaitu menyuruhku melakukan latihan-latihan militer ala Yunho. Hhhh~" Heechul menarik napasnya.

"Kau tahu! Tiap pagi aku harus bangun jam empat pagi lalu ia menyuruhku melakukan lari pagi mengitari apartemenku sampai apartemennya. Ya ampun! Setelah itu ia menyuruhku melakukan lari sprint setelah itu menyuruhku push up, sit up dan lain-lainnya. Badanku sungguh pegal luar biasa."

"Hah?" Hankyung menganga, wajahnya kalau seperti itu mirip sekali seperti orang bodoh.

"Jadi seperti itu hukumanmu?" Hankyung menatap Heechul dengan tatapan aneh.

Heechul mengangguk. "Entah, apa yang ada dipikarannya, yang jelas aku kapok kalau ada adegan ciuman, dan semenjak saat itu aku memakai pemeran pengganti bila ada peran yang bisa membuat jiwa posesif Yunho muncul. Dasar pikiranmu saja yang mesum!" Heechul kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Seperti itu?" Hankyung memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya di tembok saking malunya. Hankyung merasa gemas sendiri melihat Heechul yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yah~ berhentilah tertawa." Seru Hankyung frustasi. Walaupun begitu Heechul tetap saja tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Yah~ berhentilah~" Hankyung berseru makin frustasi. Heechul tetap saja tidak mau berhenti tertawa, bahkan sekarang Heechul makin tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukulkan tangannya di kasur.

"Yah~ berhenti." Hankyung yang sudah tidak sabar menarik kedua pipi Heechul gemas.

"Sakit….. sakit….." Teriak Heechul. "Lepaskan bodoh!" Heechul memukul-mukul tangan Hankyung masih betah mencubit pipinya.

"Gak mau, habis pipimu itu gembul sekali." Hankyung makin menarik pipi Heechul.

"Ahhh~ sakit!" Heechul mengigit tangan Hankyung dan langsung mendorongnya hingga terjeremab jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Tapi sebelumnya Hankyung menarik tangan Heechul hinggah Heechul pun terjatuh menindihnya.

"Kau nakal yah!" Seru Heechul sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki yang kasar dan ganas sepertimu tuan Kim Heechul." Seru Hankyung. Heechul yang tidak terima bangkit dari atas badan Hankyung. Ia mengambil sebuah bantal lalu memukul-mukulkan bantal itu di sekujur tubuh Hankyung.

"Yah! Hentikan!" Hankyung tak tak mau kalah juga ikut bangkit. Ia pun mengambil sebuah bantal lain lalu setelahnya Ia memukulkan bantal itu ke tubuh Heechul. Terjadilah perang bantal antara mereka berdua. Mereka terlihat seperti pengantin baru yang sangat kekanakan.

"***"

"Yunho~ ayo bangun." Jaejoong menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yunho yang sedang tidur terlelap di ranjangnya sendiri. Jaejoong masih terus tetap mencoba membangunkan Yunho padahal Ia tengah memasak sarapan untuk dirinya dan Yunho.

"Yunho~ ayo bangun." Jaejoong yang hampir frustasi untuk membangunkan Yunho akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk fokus pada masakannya.

Yunho yang masih betah bergelung dalam selimut sedikit terusik saat mencium bau-bauan sesuatu dari dapur. Sebuah bau yang menggugah selera dan membangunkan cacing-cacing di perutnya yang memang semalam belum terisi makanan.

Yunho membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik sekelilingnya. Setelah mendapati sesosok bayangan dari arah dapurnya, Yunho membuka kedua matanya dengan sempurna. "Jaejoong?" Yunho terduduk di kasurnya, dengan malas ia menggeliat dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Eh, Yunho, kau sudah bangun?" Seru Jaejoong sambil membawa spanci di tangannya dan menaruhnya di meja tengah. "Ayo cepat kau cuci muka atau mandi aku sudah menyiapkan ramen untukmu. Kau pasti laparkan?"

"Eh?" Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu gatal. "Okeh." Yunho segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Jujur saja, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru.

"***"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>sampai jumpa di episode mendatang<p>

salam cinta Kim Chi Hee, chuuuu~


	10. The Story Has Begin

Gyahhhhh~ This Fict is back!

terima kasih bagi yang mengikuti kisah ini dari awal, aku tidak akan ada tanpa kalian

spesial cinta dari kim chi hee, chuuuuuu~

Seperti biasa drama ini openingnya lagunya Kim Heechul - Chobyeol dan untuk ending lagunya Kim Jaejoong - i'll protect you, dan untuk backsoundnya apa ya? ahhh~

**Tittle: Love Behind The Scene**

**Cast: All member SUPER JUNIOR & DBSK**

**Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HORELLA, dan HANJOONG**

**Warning: Yaoi dan mungkin ada adegan , Typo berserakan, pokoknya karya amatiran dehh**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>DOKK DOKK DOKK<p>

Pintu apartemen Yunho diketuk sembarangan saat Yunho yang sedang santai dan semangat menyantap sarapan paginya, ya walaupun hanya dengan sepanci ramyun, namun entah mengapa ramyun itu terlihat dan terasa sangat lezat di lidah Yunho. Mungkin karena lidah Yunho sudah tidak pernah lagi merasakan masakan rumah.

Dengan tampang ditekuk Yunho beranjak menuju pintu apartemennya. Jaejoong pun masih dengan tenang menyantap hidangan di depannya.

Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya dengan malas. Dalam hati dia menggerutu sebal karena telah mengganggu waktu sarapannya yang berharga. "Ya siapa?"

"YUNHO HYUNG!" seorang laki-laki yang kelewat tinggi menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yunho. Yunho yang tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak itu langsung jatuh terjengkang diikuti oleh seorang laki-laki lain dengan postur tubuh yang tak kalah tingginya masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Yah! Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku?" Seru Yunho sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Changmin yang melingkar indah atau bisa kita bilang hampir mencekik leher Yunho.

"Katanya, kepala hyung kena pukul botol? Apakah itu sakit?" Seru Changmin sambil memeriksa kepala Yunho yang diperban dan terdapat bercak merah di dekat pelipisnya. "Ini sakit tidak?" Changmin tanpa dosa memencet becak merah itu dan seketika saja Yunho berteriak keras. "Oh sakit ternyata." Seru Changmin tanpa dosa. Changmin pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Kepalaku~" Rajuk Yunho. Jaejoong yang mendengar ringisan Yunho buru-buru menghambur ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong memeriksa kepala Yunho dengan seksama.

"Sakit." Rajuk Yunho sambil tak terasa tangannya memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

CEKREK

Suara kamera dari ponsel Changmin berbunyi menganggetkan Yunho dan Jaejoong, dengan seketika Yunho menolehkan kepalanya. Mata Yunho melotot saat melihat Siwon yang tengah tersenyum setan bersama dengan Changmin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tangan Siwon tergenggam ponsel Changmin dengan arah kamera masih menyorot kepada Yunho dan juga Jaejoong.

"Kita dapat bukti kalau kau sedang selingkuh Jung Yunho." Seru Siwon datar lengkap dengan senyum setan yang senantiasa menghiasi bibirnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Changmin menginterupsi. Changmin berjalan menuju Jaejoong, ia menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga terpaksa membuat Jaejoong berdiri. Dengan tampang bingung awalnya Jaejoong keberatan, ia menatap Yunho sekilas, namun akhirnya Jaejoong menurut pada Changmin.

Changmin menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Jaejoong, menggerakannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Matanya melebar seketika saat mengetahui siapa orang yang ada di depannya. "Dia Kim Jaejoong?" Desis Changmin.

Yunho berdiri sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Entah kemenangan apa yang di maksud, yang jelas dia benar-benar ingin pamer pada Changmin dan juga Siwon kalau dia bisa kenal dengan laki-laki cantik macam Jaejoong. "Dia emang Kim Jaejoong. Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho penuh senyum. Yunho berjalan menuju meja makan, menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya.

"Hyung selingkuh dengan Jaejoong?" Tanya Changmin penuh selidik, satu pertanyaan dari Changmin yang sukses membuat Yunho menyemburkan kembali air mineral yang baru saja sempat ditelannya.

"Enak saja!" Seru Yunho sewot –berniat berkilah pada pertanyaan Changmin yang terdengar sangat konyol dan sangat di luar dari pemikirannya.

"Terus kenapa Jaejoong ada di sini?" Kali ini giliran Siwon yang bertanya –menuntut jawaban dari Yunho. Jaejoong gelagapan sambil menatap bingung Yunho dan dua orang asing yang baru dilihatnya saat ini bergantian.

"Yunho ini siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa suara.

Dengan kesal Yunho berjalan menuju Changmin, Yunho menoyor kepala Changmin dengan kasar. "Aku bukan selingkuh bodoh! Ah~ bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?" Yunho akhirnya kebingungan sendiri saat ia ingin menjelaskan asal muasal bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengajak Jaejoong menginap di apartemennya. Yunho berpikir keras.

"Yah~ pokoknya seperti itulah!" Akhirnya Yunho menyerah juga. Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah aneh Yunho.

"Begini, aku yang akan menceritakannya." Akhirnya Jaejoong menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa berada di dalam apartemen Yunho mulai dari pertemuannya di super market, kejadian Yunho yang terkena pukulan di kepalanya sampai ia mengantarkan Yunho ke apartemennya. "Jadi akhirnya aku menginap di sini karena hari sudah sangat larut." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Begitu." Seru Changmin dan Siwon berbarengan membentuk sebuah koor yang sangat kompak. "Jadi, kau tidak selingkuh dengan dia?" Tanya Siwon yang masih kurang percaya dengan penjelasan Jaejoong yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kan tadi sudah dijelaskan!" Sembur Yunho.

"Baiklah~ baiklah~ aku percaya." Siwon terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Yunho. Siwon mendekati Jaejoong lalu menariknya untuk duduk di depan meja serbaguna di ruang tengah apartemen Yunho. "Kau artis itu kan?" Selidik Siwon. Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung! Apakah pukulan di kepalamu berefek sangat dahsyat?" Teriak Changmin tiba-tiba dari arah dapur. Tiga kepala yang ada di sana sontak menoleh kearah Changmin. Mata Changmin melayap ke seluruh penjuru dapur Yunho. Bersih. Semua tartata rapi. Changmin mencolekan jarinya di meja dapur yang terbuat dari marmer itu. Sama sekali tak ada debunya.

Siwon pun akhirnya mengedarkan padangannya ke arah lain. "Oh ya, di mana baju-bajumu yang selalu berantakan? Bahkan kau tidak bisa membedakan mana baju kotor dan baju bersih." Siwon menatap Yunho –meminta penjelasan. "Sepertinya efek pukulan itu berlaku dahsyat di kepalamu."

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. Ingin sekali ia melemparkan gelas beling yang ada di tangannya pada Changmin atau Siwon yang telah teganya menjelek-jelekan dirinya di depan Jaejoong dan juga dirinya. "Tidak sebegitunya." Seru Yunho malas.

Jaejoong tertawa sendiri saat melihat ekspresi orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya ini, bahkan menurutnya ekspresi Yunho yang terlucu. "Aku yang membereskannya." Seru Jaejoong yang masih diselingi tawa.

"Begitukah?" Changmin mengusap-saup dagunya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung bersama Siwon dan juga Jaejoong. changmin memilih untuk duduk di depan Jaejoong dan juga Siwon. Ia berubah semangat saat melihat panci mie yang tergeletak di atas meja ternyata masih penuh dengan mie buatan Jaejoong tadi.

"Ini boleh untukku?" Tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Terima kasih." Dengan semangat membara Changmin menguasai spanci di depannya yang masih terisi penuh. "Kebetulan perutku lapar. Selamat makan!"

Yunho yang melihat jatah makannya akan dihabiskan begitu saja oleh si perut karet bvuru-buru menyambar panci yang sudah jadi hak patennya tersebut. "Ini milikku!" Seru Yunho.

Changmin pun tak mau kalah. Ia kembali mengambil pancai itu dari tangan Yunho. "Kan tadi Jaejoong. err… bagaimana aku memanggilmu? Kau lebih tua dariku bukan?" Jaejoong mengangguk bingung. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu dengan pertanyaan Changmin barusan, namun Siwon yang melihat kebingungan Jaejoong buru-buru menjelaskannya.

"Iya, Jaejoong lebih tua darimu." Jelas Siwon.

Changmin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Baguslah, tadi Jaejoong hyung sudah memberi izin kok." Ternyata adegan tarik menarik panci antara Changmin dan juga Yunho masih saja terjadi. Jaejoong yang melihatnya berusaha melerai dua laki-laki dewasa di hadapannya yang kali ini bertingkah benar-benar mirip anak kecil.

"Kita bagi dua mie ini. Atau aku bisa memasaknya lagi." Tawar Jaejoong yang akhirnya berhasil merebut panci mie itu.

"Ide bagus!" Sahut Changmin dan Yunho berbarengan. Akhirnya sambil tersenyum Jaejoong beranjak menuju dapur.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tahu dari mana kepalaku terluka?" Tanya Yunho memecah keheningan yang tadi beberapa menit sempat terjadi karena entah mengapa mereka bertiga malash asyik memandangi punggung serta belakang tubuh Jaejoong yang tengah memasak di dapur.

"Eh, itu kami diberi tahu oleh…." Ucapan Siwon terhenti seketika saat Changmin menyikutnya.

"Informan kami ada dimana-mana. Jangan remehkan kekuatan Super Max Changmin." Seru Changmin yang tanpa dosanya menyerobot ucapan Siwon.

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. "Iya deh percaya."

"***"

DOKK DOKK

Saat asyik-asyiknya Heechul dan Hankyung perang bantal. Sebuah ketukan dari pintu apartemen Hankyung menghentikan aktifitas mereka berdua. Mereka berdua berhenti sesaat dan masih tidak menyadari posisi mereka yang terlihat er… sangat mengundang curiga. Dengan posisi saat ini Heechul yang tengah berada di bawah, sedangkan Hankyung berada di atasnya.

Dalam beberapa saat mata mereka saling menatap. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini mereka berdua bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Tak terasa muka mereka berdua memerah bersamaan. Bukan hanya posisi mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat intim, namun tadi hampir saja bibir mereka beradu saat Heechul tak sengaja menyenggol kaki Hankyung yang tengah digips hingga membuat Hankyung menundukan badannya menahan sakit.

"Maafkan aku." Seru Heechul malu-malu. Ia membuang mukanya ke arah lain menghindari wajah Hankyung. Hankyung mengulum senyumnya saat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Heechul. Cukup, bukan cukup lagi tapi terlalu manis.

DOKK DOKK

Ketukan dipintu ternyata belum berhenti. Dengan terburu-buru Hankyung bangkit dari posisinya, namun sayangnya aksinya yang terlalu buru-buru membuat kakinya tak sengaja membentur pinggiran ranjang. "Sakit~" Ringis Hankyung.

Heechul buru-buru bangkit dari rebahnya saat melihat Hankyung yang tengah mringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kakinya. Akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu apartemen Hankyung sendiri. Heechul turun dari ranjang Hankyung dengan tampang awut-awutan dengan kancing kemeja yang terbuka dua di atas –karena memang ia tadi sempat terlibat perang dengan Hankyung. Dengan lankah santai tanpa membetulkan penampilannya Heechul membukakan pintu.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Heechul saat pintu yang dibukanya telah sempurna terbuka dan menampakan dua orang laki-laki yang memakain jas dokter.

Sesaat terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Dua orang di depan Heechul menatap Heechul dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Heechul yang bingung ditatap seperti itu mengikuti arah pandang dua orang itu.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Heechul santai.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kok malah kamu yang bertanya. Seharusnya kan aku yang bertanya. Kau siapa pagi-pagi sudah bertamu." Seru Heechul ketus.

"Kalian berdua, ada apa?" Tanya Hankyung dari belakang yang sukses mengangetkan mereka bertiga. Heechul sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Kau kenal dengan orang-orang ini?" Tanya Heechul.

Hankyung mengangguk. "Mereka semua rekan kerjaku di rumah sakit."

"Hyung! Selingkuh dengan orang ini?" Seru salah satu dari dua orang yang baru saja datang itu. "Hyung tega!" Lanjutnya.

Heechul melotot mendengar pernyataan orang itu. Ingin sekali ia meninju bibir orang itu yang telah dengan kurang ajarnya menuduhnya berselingkuh.

"Tidak," Hankyung menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa wanita ini ada di sini? Bahkan penampilannya mengundang curiga." Lanjut orang itu lagi.

Sekali lagi Heechul dibuat syok karena ucapan orang kurang ajar di depannya. What? Wanita? What the heck? Kali ini Heechul benar-benar ingin meninju orang itu. Namun, sebelum niatnya terlaksana, Hankyung buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Aku bukan wanita sialan!" Seru Heechul. Tangannya kini sudah digenggam oleh Hankyung agar dia tidak kelewat emosi.

"Panjang ceritanya Kyu~ atau mungkin kau malah sudah tahu ceritanya dari Kibum." Seru Hankyung. Akhirnya ia mempersilahkan dua orang tamunya itu untuk masuk. Mereka berdua tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Dua orang dokter sekaligus sahabat Hankyung.

Hankyung masuk ke dalam sambil terus menggandenga tangan Heechul. Entah karena ia tak sadar atau apa, yang jelas kedua tangan yang tengah menyatu itu membuat dahi dua orang di belakangnya berkerut. Mereka berempat akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Hyung, kau yakin tidak ada hubungan khusus dengan wanita, ehm maksudnya laki-laki ini?" Kibum tersenyum salah tingkah saat ucapannya tadi sempat keceplosan menyebut Heechul dengan wanita. Heechul pun sempat ingin meninju wajah Kibum juga.

Hankyung tertawa canggung. "Kalian ini."

"Hyung, kakimu benar tidak apa-apakan ya? Direktur mengirim kami kemari untuk memberikan surat cuti dan juga surat perjalanan dinas hyung ke Thailand." Kyuhyun meletakan dua amplop yang ber-cap rumah sakit mereka di atas meja.

"Eh?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Namun dengan capat Kibum menyadari sesuatu dari senyum tak berdosa yang Kyuhyun keluarkan. Kibum memukul kepala Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Kok dipukul sih?" Ringis Kyuhyun.

"Kau membukanya? Dasar bodoh!" Sembur Kibum.

"Gak sengaja tadi kebuka kok hyung." Seru Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Ke Thailand? Maksudmu?" Hankyung mengambil dua amplop itu dan membukanya satu persatu. Surat pertama berisi surat pemberian cuti untuknya dan surat kedua berisi surat pemberitahuan tentang kepindahannya ke Thailand.

"Direktur hanya menjelaskan pada kami kalau kau akan dipindah tugaskan ke Thailand sekalian mengawasi perkembangan cabang rumah sakit yang ada di sana." Jelas Kibum. "Kalau hyung masih belum jelas hyung bisa menelpon direktur langsung."

Dahi Hankyung berkerut –bingung. "Aku kan bukan dokter bedah ataupun dokter hebat yang biasa menanggulangi pasien-pasien dengan penyakit-penyakit aneh. Kenapa harus aku yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi rumah sakit di sana? Aku hanya seorang psikolog."

"Ih~ kan tadi sudah dibilang sama Kibum hyung, kalau belum jelas silahkan telpon dokter." Celetuk Kyuhyun. "Lagipula hitung-hitung ini liburan buatmu hyung! Hanya sebulan kok. Ngomong-ngomong tamu tidak disediakan minum nih?" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul yang duduk di sebrangnya dengan tatapan memelas ditambah senyum tulus bak malaikat –berharap Heechul mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau menyuruhku mengambil minum gitu?" Tanya Heechul datar. Heechul menekuk wajahnya, tangannya di lipat di depan dada, punggungnya menyender pada sandaran sofa serta kakinya yang dilipat di atas kursi menambahkan kesan tidak sukanya pada ucapan Kyuhyung barusan.

"Bingo!" Seru Kyuhyun senang. "Kan tuan rumahnya sedang sakit dan itu untuk menolongmu, sekarang kau harus membalas jasanya." Seru Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~" Kibum menyikut lengan Kyuhyun.

Heechul memajukan bibirnya –mencoba membuat ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sejelek dan mengesalkan mungkin. Heechul bangkit dari duduknya lalu meloyor pergi ke arah dapur dengan tampang ditekuk dan hati dongkol. Kyunhyun tertawa cekikian melihat tampang Heechul seperti entah mengapa tampang Heechul yang seperti itu malah membuat tiga orang laki-laki yang tengah duduk di sofa itu merasa gemas dengannya.

"Dia lucu ya hyung!" Bisik Kyuhyun pada Hankyung. Entah sadar atau tidak Hankung mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kyunhyun, begitu pun dengan Kibum.

"Dia artis terkenal itu kan?" Bisik Kibum.

"Iya~ dia Kim Heechul." Sahut Hankyung.

"Kau enak sekali hyung bisa berpacaran dengan Kim Jaejoong si-primadonna Korea, apalagi sekarang kau bisa bertemu dan kelihatannya akrab dengan Kim Heechul cinderella-nya Korea. Kau hebat hyung!" Celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Dia cantik." Seru Hankyung pelan. Hankyung langsung menutup bibirnya saat ia tak sadar keceplosan mengatakan hal itu.

"Ingat Jaejoong, hyung!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Kalian kalau sedang membicarakan orang jangan keras-keras! Bodoh!" Seru Heechul dari dapur. Tiga orang laki-laki yang berada di ruag tamu pun refleks menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara. Ternyata Heechul mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Saking malunya mereka bertiga hanya bisa cekikikan.

Heechul akhirnya kembali dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi empat buah minuman dingin. Tiga orang laki-laki yang ada di sana memelototkan mata mereka. Bagaimana bisa di saat musim dingin seperti ini orang menyediakan es untuk tamunya.

"Kau bisakan menyediakan kami yang hangat, kau tidak tahu udara dingin sekali." Celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Tidak tahu terima kasih, sudah bagus aku menyediakan kalian minuman, aku bahkan sempat ingin menyiramkan es-es ini ke kepalamu." Seru Heechul malas.

"Sudahlah~ oh ya kalian sedang tidak sibuk?" Hankyung melirik ke arah jam dinding.

Kibum serta Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan mereka masing-masing bersamaan. "Benar." Seru mereka berdua bersamaan pula.

Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah berpamitan, mereka akhirnya keluar dari apartemen Hankyung. Setelah melihat dua orang itu keluar, Heechul mulai buka suara. Segala macam dumelan dan sumpah serapah keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Heechul duduk bersila di aats sofa sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan tak lupa jangan lupakan bibirnya yang dimajukan imut. Entah kenapa sungguh imut di mata Hankyung. Hankyung mendekati Heechul setelah tadi mengantarkan kedua tamunya –Kibum dan Kyuhyun ke pintu depan, ia memilih untuk duduk di samping Heechul.

"Kau tak mandi? Mandi sana. Ada air panas, setelah ini kau pulang."

Heechul menatap garang Hankyung. "Kau mengusirku?" Seru Heechul galak.

Hankyung mendesah pelan. "Bukan begitu. Apa kau sedang tidak ada janji atau pekerjaan hari ini?" Tanya Hankyung lembut. Heechul menggeleng.

"Ya sudah aku mandi. Aku habis ini mau pulang saja dan tidur." Heechul pun akhirnya pergi melenggang menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menyambar handuk yang sudah Hankyung siapkan sebelumnya.

"***"

"Si Heechul kemana, sayang?" Tanya Kangin sambil sesekali menciumi tengkuk Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang sedang mengiris bawang merasa terganggu dengan hembusan napas, dan bibir Kangin yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengerjai tengkuknya. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang melingkar indah di pinggang. Dengan kesal Leeteuk membanting pisau yang tadi dipegannya serta dengan cepat Leeteuk memutar badannya.

"Kau jangan menggangguku!" Seru Leeteu ganas sambil tak lupa mengacungkan pisau yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengiris. Kangin melotot melihat perlaku Leetuk, dengan susah payah Leeteuk menelan ludahnya.

"Sayang, kamu PMS? Pagi-pagi marah?" Goda Kangin –mencoba menghilangkan kemarahan yang terpancar dari mata Leeteuk.

"Aku laki-laki!" Seru Leeteuk dingin. Ia kembali memutar tubuhnya –kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda sesaat. "Kau tunggu saja di kursi oke! Tadi aku sudah menelponnya. Dia masih berada di tempatnya Hankyung. Kita harus berterima kasih pada laki-laki itu karena telah menyelamatkan Heechul."

"Kekasih Jaejoong itu bukan? Dia orang Cina yah?" Akhirnya Kangin mneurut untuk tidak mengganggu aktifitas Leeteuk. Entah mengapa Kangin merasa Leeteuk akhir-akhir ini mudah marah.

"Ya, dia orang Cina. Bukankah mereka cocok?" Leeteuk masih sibuk dan berkutat dengan penggorengan serta peralatan mask lainnya.

"Menurutku sih iya, mereka cocok. Yang ku tahu Jaejoong itu penyabar dan kekanakan ditambah sifatnya yang halus dan kupikir Hankyung sifatnya juga tak terlalu berbeda." Kangin mulai mengambil keripik kentang yang tadi tersaji dalam toples di meja makan. Dengan santai ia memakannya. "Aku juga dapat pesan dari Yunho kalau dia mengalami kecelakaan."

"Apa?" Leeteuk memutar tubuhnya sambil membawa spatula panas di tangannya. "Coba katakan apa yang kau bilang tadi." Seru Leetuk sambil mengacung-acungkan spatula itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Kangin sedikit memundurkan badannya. Siapa yang ingin tersentuh spatula panas, apalagi di bagian wajah?

"Sayang, bisa tidak kau jauhkan spatula itu?" Tanya Kangin ragu.

"Oh?" Leeteuk menatap spatulanya sebentar. "Okeh." Leeteuk mematikan kompor gasnya, menaruh spatulanya di atas penggorengan, lalu melepas celemek biru bergambar bebek kuning yang tadi dipakainya, lalu setelahnya memilih untuk duduk di pangkuan Kangin. "Ceritakan cepat!" Seru Leeteuk bagai diktator. Sungguh! Perilaku yang sangat mirip dengan Heechul –artis mereka.

"Semalam Yunho menelponku. Dia kecelakaan, kepalanya bocor akibat terkena pukulan botol kaca."

"Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

Kangin menggeleng. "Dia kuat. Kau tahu kenapa dia bisa begitu? Dia menyelamatkan Kim Jaejoong."

"Kim Jaejoong?" Leeteuk bangkit dari pangkuan Kangin. Ia menggeret kursi makan yang lain dan meletakannya tepat di depan Kangin. "Kenapa dia?"

Kangin akhirnya menceritakan kronologis kejadian kenapa Yunho bisa terluka. Dimulai dari pertemuannya di super market dengan Jaejoong, hingga sampai pada kecelakaan yang mengharuskan Yunho menerima tujuh jahitan di kepala serta tiga jahitan di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Lalu, apakah Junsu mengetahuinya?"

"Sepertinya iya, buktinya mereka tahu kalau Jaejoong sedang menginap di apartemen Yunho saat ini."

Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan masalah pertukaran agensi? Kapan kita akan memulainya?"

"Minggu depan." Kangin mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukan sebuah email dari Jaekyu.

"Jadi Jaekyu memundurkan rencana drama itu?" Dahi Leeteuk berkerut setelah membaca email dari Jaekyu.

"Sudah kubilang dia kurang waras. Kita sudah terlanjur membuat skenario itu. Toh, semua orang telah percaya. Aku juga sudah bicara pada Yoochun semalam. Aku rasa minggu depan kita bisa menjalankan skenario itu." Kangin bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah meja kompor. "Kau tidak melanjutkan masakanmu?" Tanya Kangin heran.

"Aku tidak selera. Kau saja!" Tanpa perasaan bersalah Leeteuk meloyor pergi meninggalkan Kangin yang sedang merana memikirkan cacing-cacing di perutnya yang sudah minta jatah.

"Honey! Aku lapar." Rajuk Kangin.

"Kau bikin saja sendiri!" Teriak Leeteuk yang setelahnya diikuti dengan bunyi tertutupnya pintu. Kangin memajukan bibirnya kesal. Dengan langkah gontai ia beranjak dari dapur menuju kamarnya dan juga Leetuk. "Kita makan di luar." Seru Kangin saat mendapati Leeteuk yang tengah meringkuk di atas ranjang mereka.

"Nah, begitu dong!" Seru Leeteuk semangat. Dengan cepat ia melompat turun dari ranjang dan lalu langsung menghambur ke arah Kangin. Leeteuk tersenyum manja sambil berlndotan ria pada lengan Kangin. Kangin memutar bola matanya malas, dengan gemas ia mengecup pipi Leeteuk.

"Ayo!" Leeteuk menyeret Kangin untuk mengikutinya.

"***"

"Honey." Panggil Yoochun pada Junsu yang tengah menghidangkan sarapan di atas meja.

Setelah semuanya telah tertata rapi di atas meja, Junsu memilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di depan Yoochun. Junsu mengambil sepotong roti dan mengolekan selai kacang di atasnya dan setelahnya meletakan roti itu di atas piring Yoochun.

"Honey." Panggin Yoochun sekali lagi. Junsu tak menyahut, ia masih tetap berkutat dengan kegiatannya untuk mengoleskan rotinya.

"Honey~ jawab aku kalau aku sedang bicara!" Suara Yoochun meninggi membuat Junsu kaget dan langsung meletakan roti dan pisau yang tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja. Junsu menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca dan hampir menangis. Mata Yoochun melebar seketika saat melihat Junsu yang hampir mennagis, buru-buru ia menghampiri Junsu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku yang telah membentakmu." Seru Yoochun lembut sambil menciumi pucuk kepala Junsu.

"Bukan, justru aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku tidak becus menjadi manajer." Tangisan Junsu pecah sudah.

"Ssst… sayang jangan menangis." Yoochun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti Jaejoong hyung sih? Kau laki-laki kuat sayang. Berhentilah menangis." Bujuk Yoochun.

"Tapi, kau lihat sekarang. Kasus Jaejoong hyung makin panas di media. Aku gagal Yoochun." Junsu membenamkan wajahnya pada dua lengan Yoochun yang tengah memeluknya.

"Kau tidak gagal. Aku sudah bicarakan ini pada Kangin. Kita akan hiatus dulu sampai musim semi."

Junsu mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Yoochun bingung. "Hiatus?"

Yoochun mengangguk mantap. "Kita buat Jaejoong hyung hiatus sampai musim semi. Kau tahu, Jaekyu mengundurkan jadwal dramanya. Lagipula aku baru dapat email tadi dari Jaekyu dan dia juga sudah mengirimkan contoh naskahnya padaku dan juga Kangin. Sepertinya drama ini sangat berat."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah membaca resensi drama itu. di dalam drama itu Jaejoong menjadi seorang mata-mata atau bisa dibilang agen pemerintah yang terlibat kisah cinta segi empat dengan seorang dokter bedah." Jelas Yoochun. Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memutar kursi yang Junsu duduki lalu ia berjongkok di depannya.

"Biar kutebak. Dokter bedah itu Heechul hyung?" Tanya Junsu. Yoochun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sepertinya drama ini akan sangat menarik." Seru Junsu semangat.

"Itulah sebabnya Jaekyu mengundurkan drama ini agar kedua artis itu bisa matang dalam akting mereka. Maka dari itu Kangin dan aku berinisatif untuk membuat mereka berdua hiatus sampai musim semi tahun ini."

Junsu tersenyum sumringah. "Ide bagus."

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Fict ini kembali setelah masa hiatusnya yang panjang #apadeh<p>

bener-bener gak nyangka kalo ada yang menunggu FF ini ^_^ terharu saya T_T


	11. Awesome Trip

Seperti biasa drama ini openingnya lagunya Kim Heechul - Chobyeol dan untuk ending lagunya Kim Jaejoong - i'll protect you, dan untuk backsoundnya apa ya? ahhh~

**Tittle: Love Behind The Scene**

**Cast: All member SUPER JUNIOR & DBSK**

**Pair: YUNJAE, HANCHUL, HORELLA, dan HANJOONG**

**Warning: Yaoi dan mungkin ada adegan , Typo berserakan, pokoknya karya amatiran dehh**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Yunho dan juga Hankyung, entah mengapa tidak ada sama seklai infotainment yang menyorot masalah tersebut. seakan-akan masalah itu tidak terjadi sama sekali. Sepertinya Junsu dan juga Leeteuk cepat turun tangan untuk mengatas masalah tersebut, dan sepertinya juga mereka sama sekali tidak mau menambah masalah yang terjadi antara artis mereka.<p>

Awalnya Jaejoong sempat syok dan khawatir melihat kondisi Hankyung atas kejadian terjatuhnya ia dari atas tangga untuk menyelamatkan Heechul. Jaejoong sendiri awalnya berniat untuk libur dari tugas keartisannya selama beberapa hari dengan tujuan untuk merawat Hankyung. Namun, Hankyung menolaknya dengan halus dengan alasan pekerjaannya sebagai artis tidak mungkin ditinggalkan, apalagi dengan schedulenya yang cukup padat.

Begitupun dengan Heechul. Heechul juga terlihat syok saat melihat luka yang menghiasi kepala dan juga tangan Yunho. Heechul bahkan berinisiatif untuk tinggal di apartemen Yunho. Jika bukan dengan larangan dan bujukan Yunho, pasti Heechul sudah memindahkan semua barang-barang dan pakaiannya ke apartemen Yunho.

Dan saat ini, mereka semua kini tengah mengadakan rapat mendadak di kantor agensi Kangin sebab Jaekyu –yang kabarnya akan datang beberapa hari lagi mendadak mengatakan kalau dia sudah ada di bandara Incheon. Hal ini sontak saja membuat Kangin dan juga Yoochun panik. Bagaimana tidak? Manusia satu itu mempunyai kebiasaan suka merubah jadwal seenak jidatnya.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan rapat terbuka dengan kasar. Lalu munculah seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu dengan kacamata hitam besar yang membingkai wajahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum manis saat semua pasang mata melihatnya kaget.

"Jangan kaget begitu dong. Kenapa aku tidak disambut?" Seru wanita itu.

Kangin dan juga buru-buru bangkit dari duduk mereka dan langsung menghampiri wanita itu dengan wajah ditekuk. Setelah sampai, tanpa perasaan Kangin memukul kepala Jaekyu menggunakan gulungan koran. Begitu juga dengan Yoochun, ia malah menarik kacamata yang menempel pada batang hidungnya.

"Ah~ ya ampun!" Seru wanita itu sambil berjongkok dengan melindungi kepalanya dari serangan Kangin.

"Kau itu menyusahkan! Sudah mengundurkan janji seenaknya dan kini kau mengubah jadwal seenaknya." Sembur Kangin.

"Iya! Maafkan aku! Aku sudah tidak laku di hollywood makanya dengan senang hati aku kembali ke Korea lebih cepat." Seru wanita itu sambil terus saja berusaha melindungi dirinya dari serangan Yoochun dan juga Kangin. Junsu dan juga Leeteuk yang melihat wanita itu merasa kasihan. Mereka berdua menyeret tubuh wanita itu dan menjauhkannya dari Kangin dan juga Yoochun.

Leeteuk mendudukannya di sofa, begitu pun dengan Junsu, Junsu memilih untuk duduk di samping wanita itu hingga kini ia diapit oleh Leeteuk dan juga Junsu. Wanita itu terisak kecil saat Leeteuk mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa oppa!" Wanita itu dengan cepat mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Leeteuk. Ia memeluknya dengan erat. Leeteuk yang bingung hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan mulai membalas pelukan wanita itu.

"Yah!" Terdengar suara Kangin yang menggelegar. "Untuk apa kau memeluk kekasihku hah?" Kangin melemparkan koran yang dipegangnya hingga tepat menghantam kepala wanita itu. Merasa kepalanya dilempar sesuatu wanita itu dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dari Leeteuk.

Wanita itu awalnya menatap Kangin tajam, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sendu dan terlihat sangat ingin menangis. "Kau tau! Kekasihmu dulu itu pernah hampir memperkosaku." Adu Jaekyu pada Leeteuk.

Emosi Leeteuk hampir tersulut mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Sebelum Leeteuk marah, Kangin buru-buru mendekatinya dan menenangkannya. "Sayang, jangan dengarkan wanita ular itu. oke!"

"Ah~ bagaimana dengan rencana kita untuk drama itu?" Ternyata Jaekyu lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan daripada dia harus mendapatkan amukan dari gorila gila macam Kangin. "Apa kalian berdua yang bernama Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Jaekyu sambil memandangi dua orang laki-laki cantik di depannya. Heechul dan Jaejoong mengangguk bersamaan.

"SANGAT SEMPURNA!" Seru Jaekyu histeris. "Kalian cantik kyaaaaa~" Jaekyu mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya lalu mulai memotret Heechul dan Jaejoong dari semua arah. Heechul dan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengkerutkan dahi mereka melihat tingkah konyol yang dilakukan oleh manusia satu itu.

"Okeh, beres!" Jaekyu kemudian duduk kembali di tempat semula. Setelah puas memotret dua laki-laki cantik itu Jaekyu mengeluarkan beberapa jilid buku dari dalam tas ransel yang dibawanya tadi. Jaekyu membanting buku-buku itu di atas meja.

"Dengar yah! Ini drama yang membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk membuatnya. Bahkan kau tahu, berat badanku sampai turun tiga kilo untuk membuat naskahnya. Memang sih baru lima episode yang kubuat. Tapi kalian bisa membacanya sendiri." Jaekyu melemparkan dua buku kepada Kangin dan Yoochun, masing-masing satu. Ia juga memberikannya pada Leeteuk dan Junsu, begitu juga dengan Heechul dan Jaejoong.

Heechul dan juga Jaejoong serius membaca buku itu lembar demi lembar, begitu pula dengan empat orang lain yang ada di sana. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu mereka semua kembali fokus. Jaekyu menyunggingkan senyuman manis melihat ekspresi semua orang yang kini tengah menatapnya kagum.

"Bagaimana? bagaimana?" Tanya Jaekyu sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Kau, berbakat!" Puji Yoochun. Jaekyu baru saja ingin besar kepala, namun Kangin buru-buru menjatuhkannya.

"Kau nyontek film siapa?" Tanya Kangin sarkastik dan terdengar menjatuhkan.

"Sial!" Jaekyu melemparkan sebuah buku itu tepat ke arah wajah Kangin. Malang bagi Kangin, ia terlambat menghindari buku itu, alhasil kepalanya kini dihiasi warna lebam merah. Kangin yang merasa tidak terima buru-buru merajuk pada Leeteuk. Sayangnya, Leeteuk sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Akan kujelaskan sekarang. Aku tidak perlu berkenalan lebih jauh bukan? Nanti kita juga lama-lama kenal sendiri." Seru Jaekyu yakin. "Begini jadi peran Heechul di sini adalah sebagai seorang dokter bedah di sebuah rumah sakit dan Jaejoong adalah agen intel negara." Jaekyu berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar menarik napas.

"Aku tahu, jangan seperti itu. Aku bisa menjelaskna kepada kalian kenapa aku bisa menjelaskan adegan demi adegan itu secara mendetil. Saat Kangin memintaku untuk mengerjakan drama ini, aku sebenarnya sedang mengadakan riset untuk drama independenku. Dan yah~ yang kalian tahu, aku waktu itu sedang berbaik hati pada Kangin yang telah meminta sambil memelas kepadaku." Jelas Jaekyu panjang lebar saat menangkap raut penasaran dari semua pasang mata yag melihatnya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah mengerti dengan tugas-tugas kalian. Aku bisa mengijinkan kalian untuk mengadakan riset terlebih dahulu. Soalnya kita baru akan mulai syuting episode perdananya sekitar sebulan lagi. Ya, saat musim dingin datang."

Sebelum Jaekyu melanjutkan ucapannya, Yoochun buru-buru memotongnya. "Ku kira kita akan melakukannya saat musim semi. Sepertinya drama ini bagus dimainkan saat musim semi. Bagaimana?" Tawar Yoochun. Semua orang yang ada di sana kelihatannya menyetujui usulan Yoochun.

Jaekyu terdiam sebentar. "Benar juga." Jaekyu mengelus-elus dagunya. "Pekerjaan yang terburu-buru pasti hasilnya akan tidak bagus. Lagi pula habis ini aku mau berangkat ke Perancis." Keheningan terjadi sesaat, saat dimana tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. Namun tiba-tiba saja Jaekyu bertepuk tangan hingga sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terlonjak kaget.

"Benar juga! Kalian sendiri juga belum menentukan budgetnya bukan? Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan drama ini akan mengambil syuting perdananya saat musim semi. Kita buat drama ini menjadi drama dengan rating tertinggi. Aku sebenarnya sudah lama ingin mencoba pasar Korea, yang kelihatannya sekarang tengah naik daun." Jaekyu bangkit dari duduknya."Siapa yang mau mengantarku berkeliling Korea."

Hening. Tidak ada satu pun yang mereson perkataan Jaekyu. Sepertinya semua memilih untuk kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka yang lain dari pada harus melayani manusia satu itu. Merasa diabaikan Jaekyu memanyunkan bibirnya –mencoba membuat pose seimut mungkin. "Jahat." Rajuknya.

"***"

"Yunho~ kau tahu, aku mendapatkan project baru dan aku akan menjadi seorang dokter bedah." Heechul mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yunho yang kini tengah fokus pada laptop di hadapannya. Merasa diabaikan Heechul memencet paksa tombol powernya.

Yunho mendesah kecil mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Yunho menarik pelan tangan Heechul yang melingkar indah di lehernya. Lalu dengan cepat menarik serta mendudukan Heechul ke atas pangkuannya. "Baguskan? Ini merupakan salah satu pengalaman buatmu."

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku gak suka bau rumah sakit! Yang benar saja!" Heechul menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Jangan bertingkah imut dihadapanku."

"Kenapa?" Mendengar ucapan Yunho tadi, Heechul makin membuat pose seimut mungkin –berniat menggoda Yunho.

"Kau tidak mau tidak bisa bangun bukan besok?" Yunho mencubit gemas pipi Heechul. Merasa kesakitan, Heechul memukul-mukulkan tangan Yunho yang masih saja betah mencubiti pipinya. Akhirnya cubitan Yunho berakhir setelah Heechul menggigit tangan Yunho hingga menimbulkan bekas gigi-gigi Heechul di tangannya.

"Makanya jangan bandel." Seru Heechul sinis saat melihat Yunho yang tengah mengusap-usap sambil meniup-niupkan tangannya.

"Yunho! Aku mengadakan riset darimana coba? Aku kan tidak punya teman dokter sama sekali." Heechul menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku benci rumah sakit." Heechul bangkit dari atas pangkuan Yunho. Ia berjalan menuju lemari es miliknya.

"Yunho, malam ini kau menginap disini kan? Leeteuk tidak kemari. Ia menemani si rakun jelek itu." Heechul menuangkankan air mineral yang tadi diambilnya dari dalam kulkas.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, Yunho malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain yang hampir membuat Heechul tersedak.

"Jaejoong? Apa hubungannya?" Heechul meletakan gelasnya di atas meja makan.

"Kekasih Jaejoong, sipa itu namanya–"

"Hankyung."

"Iya, Hankyung. Dia dokter bukan?"

Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Dia bukan dokter, dia hanya seorang psikolog yang kebetulan membuka praktik di rumah sakit.

"Tapi sama saja bukan? Kita bisa minta tolong padanya." Yunho pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu dengan cepat ia memeluk Heeechul dari belakanya. Heechul awalnya sempat menolak, karena menurutnya tindakan Yunho ini terlalu kekanakan. Heechul sama sekali tidak suka jika ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Namun, apa daya, tenaga Yunho lebih besar darinya.

Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Heechul. "Kau tahu, jika dokternya adalah dirimu. Aku yakin pasien-pasienmu akan mengalami mal praktek."

"Kurang ajar!" Heechul memukul kepala Yunho tanpa ampun. Entah tenaga dari mana Heechul bisa melepaskan tangan Yunho yang tadi melingkar di pinggangnya. "Pulang!" Usir Heechul.

"Hei! Kenapa kau marah?" Yunho mengejar Heechul yang telah berlari lebih dulu meninggalkannya menuju kamarnya. Dengan kasar Heechul menutup pintu kamarnya dan hal itu nyaris membuat hidung mancung Yunho membentur pintu.

"Kau tega sekali." Rajuk Yunho.

"Pulang!" Teriak Heechul dari dalam kamar.

"***"

"Kau sedang masak apa?" Hankyung menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pinggiran meja kompor. Baru kemarin Hankyung menoba untuk tidak menggunakan tongkat. Menurutnya, jika orang terus-terusan bergantung pada tongkat untuk memudahkannya berjalan, orang itu tak akan bisa sembuh dengan cepat.

"Hei~ kenapa kau kemari. Sudah kubilang kau diam saja di sana." Seru Jaejoong. ia menunjuk kursi makan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Hankyung menggeleng, dengan cepat ia mengambil apron lain dari laci lalu memakainya. Ia pun kini mengambil pisau yang tadinya tergenggam di tangan Jaejoong.

"Biar aku saja yang mengiris-iris bawang ini. Kau mulai saja memasaknya." Hankyung mengambil alih pekerjaan yang tadi dikerjakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Baiklah~" Jaejoong mulai mengambil sebuah panci lalu memasukan sayuran yang tadi sudah dicuci bersih olehnya. "Kau yakin akan ke Tahailand dua hari lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya, kita kan sudah membahasnya kemarin lusa. Direktur rumah sakit yang menugaskanku. Mau bagaimana lagi kan?" Jawab Hankyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaan iris-mengirisnya.

"Lalu aku, kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Maafkan aku baby… aku janji akan terus menghubungimu di sana."

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. "Aku mendapatkan peran sebagai intel."

"Ah, benarkah?" Hankyung menyamankan posisi dirinya saat dirasakannya kakinya berdenyut-denyut. Sesekali ia meringis, tapi tetap berusaha agar ringisannya tak terdengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku kan buta dengan hal itu, Hankyungie~" Jaejoong mengambil rempah-rempah yang berada di atas rak lalu memasukannya pada masakannya.

"Tapi kan kau selalu olahraga. Dan lihat sekarang, badanmu cukup indah dengan otot-otot itu." Seru Hankyung jujur. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat dipuji seperti itu oleh Hankyung. Sedikit rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Tapi kan tetap saja. Bahkan aku membaca ada adegan tembak-menembaknya. Aku bahkan daru dua kali mendatangi tempat lapangan tembak."

"Tapi kan kau sering bermain game peperangan bukan? Apa bedanya." Hankyung meletakan pisaunya saat dirasa tugasnya telah selesai. Ia pun menyerahkan hasil irisannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerima hasil pekerjaan Hankyung lalu memasukan semuanya ke dalam panci yang hampir mendidih di atas kompor. "Jelas beda Hankyungie~"

Dengan langkah tertatih Hankyung berjalan hingga kini tepat berada di belakang Jaejoong. Satu tangannya menjaga pada ujung meja sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang sendok sayur yang berada dalam genggaman Jaejoong –berniat membantu Jaejoong untuk mengaduk masakannya. Jaejoong melirik sekilas ke arah Hankyung. Entah mengapa dadanya jadi gugup sendiri saat berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan wajah Hankyung.

"Yunho."

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dri lamunannya saat tiba-tiba Hankyung berkata lumayan keras dekat telinganya. Dahi Jaejoong bertaut. Bibirnya mengerucut –mencoba mencerna ucapan Hankyung. "Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong mengulangi ucapan Hankyung barusan.

Hankyung mengangguk. "Iya Yunho. Bukannya kekasih Heechul itu merupakan anggota badan intelijen juga? Kau bisa belajar banyak darinya bukan? Kau bisa meminta bantuannya, aku yakin Heechul akan setuju."

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar. "Benar juga!" Matanya berbinar seketika.

"Kita bisa membahasnya dengan manajemenmu, juga dengan Heechul dan juga Yunho besok." Hankyung masih terus sibuk dengan kegiatannya. ''Nah sudah selesai."

"Hah? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung. "Benarkah?"

"Dari tadi kau tidak melihat masakanmu?" Hankyung mengambil sedikit kuah dari sup yang mereka buat. "Coba cicipi. Kuharap masakan ini sama seperi di negara asalnya."

"Aku ingin ke Cina Hankyungie~" Timpal Jaejoong. hankyung tersenyum lembut sambil memberikan instruksi bagi Jaejoong untuk cepat mencicipi masakan yang baru saja mereka buat. Jaejoong menurut, ia meniup-niup pelan sendok sayur yang sekarang dipegang oleh Hankyung. Jaejoong lalu mencoleknya dengan jari, dan tanpa pikir panjang mengulum jari telunjuknya.

"Yah! Kau itu jorok sekali." Hankyung berusaha mengeluarkan jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang sedang dukulum sendiri olehnya.

"Habis kan dari situ panas." Rajuk Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Gurih, ada sedikit rasa pedasnya saat memasuki tenggorokan. Apa itu karena aku terlalu banyak menambahkan bubuk jahenya?"

Hankyung menggeleng. "Itulah ciri khas dari masakan ini."

"Ah, aku sudah sangat lapar." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya.

"Kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya?"

"Itu adalah tugasku." Jaejoong buru-buru menaruh masakannya itu ke arah meja makan. Setelah sampai atas meja makan, Jaejoong tidak sengaja membanting panci itu di atas meja makan. "Ah panas." Jaejoong buru-buru menyentuh telingnya untuk menghilangkan rasa panas di tangannya.

Dengan agak tertatih Hankyung membawa dua buah mangkuk lalu meletakannya di samping panci berisi penuh sup buatan mereka berdua. "Saatnya makan!" Seru Jaejoong semangat.

"Hankyungie~ besok setelah kita ke tempat Junsu. Kita kunjungi anak-anak itu yah, kita belum sempat." Ternyata Jaejoong masih mengingat dua anak kecil yang menjadi fans beratnya. Hankyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus lembut kepala Jaejoong.

"***"

Keesokan harinya, Heechul dan juga Jaejoong berinisiatif untuk menghubungi manajemen mereka untuk membicarakan rencana mereka. Kebetulan sekali jadwal mereka berdua sengaja dikosongkan oleh manajemen mereka. Mereka berdua mendapatkan cuti khusus sampai musim semi, dengan dalih mereka berdua akan mempersiapkan diri untuk project drama mereka selanjutnya.

Penggemar mereka awalnya merasa keberatan atas berita hiatusnya mereka berdua. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Kedua manajemen mereka bahkan mengcancel semua jadwal yang sudah dibuat jauh-jauh hari sebelum skandal itu terjadi. Menurut Kangin dan Yoochun, tidak masalah mereka menderita rugi, jika keuntungannya masalah yang menimpa kedua artis mereka sedikit demi sedikit melupakan kasus yang menimpa artis mereka.

Waktu libur mereka selama hiatus sampai musim semi dimanfaatkan oleh mereka berdua untuk berlatih menyelami karakter mereka dalam drama terbaru mereka. Heechul yang akan menjadi seorang dokter meminta persetujuan dan izin dari Leeteuk dan juga Kangin untuk mengizinkan dirinya ikut bersama Hankyung ke Thailand hitung-hitung untuk bisa belajar di rumah sakit yang akan dikelola oleh Hankyung di sana.

Awalnya, Leeteuk sempat menolak, apalagi saat Heechul bilang ia akan pergi sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh Leetuk atau pun asisten manajernya. Tapi setelah mendapat bujukan oleh Heechul dan juga Jaejoong –yang membantunya. Akhirnya Leeteuk dan Kangin mengizinkan juga bagi Heechul untuk ikut pergi bersama Hankyung ke Thailand.

Begitu pun dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong berupaya untuk membujuk Yoochun dan juga Junsu untuk pergi bersama Yunho ke Indonesia. Kenapa? Karena mendadak tiba-tiba saja Yunho mendapatkan tugas ke Indonesia untuk menyelesaikan permasalah beberapa warga Korea yang kedapatan membuat tindakan kriminal di sana. Mau tak mau Jaejoong pun harus ikut bersama dengan Yunho, karena Heechul telah mengijinkan Jaejoong untuk pergi kemanapun Yunho bertugas. Yunho sendiri tak keberatan saat harus dimintai tolong oleh Jaejoong.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua kini mempunyai tugas yang baru untuk bisa menyelami karakter mereka di drama baru mereka. Heechul yang akan memerankan tokoh dokter bedah harus belajar banyak pada dokter-dokter di rumah sakit tempat dimana Hankyung akan mengawas serta Jaejoong harus bisa mempelajari bagaimana kehidupan sebagai anggota intelijen negara bersama dengan Yunho.

"***"

Hari kepergian mereka pun tiba. Kebetulan sekali mereka berempat memilih penerbangan di hari yang sama. Indonesia dan Thailand jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dan kebetulan sekali di kedua negara itu merupakan negara tropis yang tidak memiliki musim salju, jadi baik Jaejoong maupun Heechul mengganggap perjalanan mereka kali ini selain untuk belajar tapi juga untuk berlibur menghindari musim dingin yang ekstrim di Korea sana.

"Yunho! Awas kau macam-macam. Aku bisa membunuhmu." Bisik Heechul sadis tepat di depan telinga Yunho. Yunho tertawa geli mendengar ucapan posesif dari Heechul. Yunho merengkuh Heechul ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya pelan.

"Aku akan jaga diri. Kau juga tidak boleh nakal dengannya." Yunho menggigit pelan hidung Heechul.

Heechul merasa tidak senang akibat perlakuan Yunho tersebut karena letak kacamata hitam besarnya bergeser memukul kepala Yunho. "Bodoh! Penyamaranku bisa ketahuan!"

Yunho terkikik geli melihat ekspresi marah campu malu yang tempak jelas di wajah Heechul. "Kau tidak mau penyamaranmu terbongkar atau kau malu denganku?" Goda Yunho.

"Dua-duanya!" Seru Heechul sinis.

"***"

"Hankyungie~ kau akan merindukanku?" Jaejoong membenarkan letak hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Aku akan selalu merindukanmu. Ah~ bagaimana ini aku tidak bisa berkata-kata manis." Hankyung membuat ekspresi sefrustasi mungkin. Bukannya merasa kasihan, Jaejoong malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Hankyung.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Rajuk Hankyung.

"Habis kau jelek!"

Merasa tidak terima Hankyung mencubit dua pipi Jaejoong dengan keras hingga menimbulkan jeritan Jaejoong. untung saja keadaan bandara saat itu sedang ramai dengan lalu lalang orang. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan penyamaran Jaejoong akan terungkap.

"Sudah… baik-baik disana. Okeh~" Hankyung merangkul Jaejoong lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya. Jaejoong masih saja memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang terasa sakit sekali. Bahkan kini terlihat memerah.

"***"

Akhirnya pesawat yang akan membawa kedua pasang itu ke negara yang berbeda lepas landas. Mereka berdua terlihat menikmati perjalanan mereka. Mereka berempat entah mengapa mulai memiliki sebuah ikatan benang merah kasat mata yang akan menjadi pengikat takdir mereka berempat. Tidak ada yang tahu takdir akan membawa mereka ke arah mana. Yang jelas mereka pasti akan segera mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat.


End file.
